Cronicas de un amor Prohibido
by Languida-alias-yo
Summary: Yuuri estudiante tipico de secundaria, decide acompañar a su amigo de la infancia  Murata , a la casa de su abuelo para pasar alli su verano. en una noche estrellada yuuri decide contemplar la naturaleza sin saber lo que en esta le aguarda.
1. Priemer Encuentro

CRONICAS DE UN AMOPR PROHIBIDO

**Crónicas de un amor prohibido**

**Acontecimiento uno: Encuentro**

-**Ni se te ocurra**.

Advirtió el pelicafé al ver a su hermano arrugando la cara y mostrando aquellos dientes afilados, tenía hambre, nuevamente el rubio tenía hambre.

-¡G**rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**- el gruñido era demandante, había aguantado durante más de tres mese, y eso era difícil para alguien de su especie.

Wolfram Von Beliefd, un joven vampiro, con más exactitud un neonato de 67 años con la apariencia de joven de 16 años.

-**Aguanta, ya falta poco para llegar al bosque.**

Wolfram miro a su hermano molesto.

-**Pides demasiado.**

Protesto. Era cierto, el pelicafé le exigía bastante en especial cuando el escenario era tan sugestivo.

Ambos aun se hallaban corriendo sobre los tejados del pueblo, con una extraña gracia que les hacia aparentar flotar en el aire, y una velocidad que los hacía poco visibles a ojos humanos.

Wolfram solo se quejaba esa maldita necesidad de alimentarse, aquella sed incontrolable y su hermano frente suyo pidiéndole que se controlara cuando bajo sus pies se hallaban un montón de humanos indefensos listos para ser devorados, ¡pero no!, debía ser paciente, ellos eran vegetarianos, solo se alimentaban de animales (si, lo sé muy crepúsculo, pero que quieren que haga, este término es empleado en muchos libros vampíricos, así que no me crean una fan de crepúsculo por qué no, ¡no lo soy! –Aunque leí la saga entera XD-)

_**¡Maldita sea, eran vampiros, no mendigos!**_

Pensó el rubio enfurecido, sin poder controlar su instinto, aquel arroma humano lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sus uñas comenzaban a mostrarse, estaba casi listo para saltarle encima cualquier que se le atravesase.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri estaba saliendo de caza, había decidido acompañar a su amigo de clases (Murata) a visitar a su abuelo.

Lamentablemente el muchacho había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, a diferencia de la ciudad el campo le brindaba un vista maravillosa del ambiente, porque no disfrutar el paisaje, después de todo solo estaría allí lo que restara del verano, lo cual se reducía a unas cuantas semanas nada más.

Salía a ese pequeño bosquecillo, según lo averiguado. El mayor peligro que tendrá cerca seria encontrarse con gato de monte, el resto de los animales era calmados, no era que no existieran dentro de este bosque osos o animales de igual o mayor tamaño, pero estos jamás estaba a los límites del bosque, estos solo podían hallarse en las profundidades del mismo.

Estiro un poco el cuerpo, ya era tarde, pero no tan tarde, tal vez cerca de media noche.

Desde lo lejos Murata podía observar a su amigo.

**-estará bien…. Supongo.**

Suspiró y se dispuso a dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Mira el bosque-**

Exclamo el pelicafé aliviado, su hermano ya parecía no poder controlar sus instintos, ya más de una vez había tenido que jalar su brazo, (el cual tenía bien sujeto para evitar que el rubio se le escapara e hiciera de las suyas).

Por su parte lo único que wólfram podía hacer era dar gruñidos de rabia y soltar algunos gemidos de dolor la ver frustrados sus intentos de escape.

Finalmente al oír la palabra "mágica" de su hermano que para oídos de rubio se reducía a un simple "**!hora de comer!**", todo su auto control se fue al tacho, queriendo abalanzarse sobre su captor para liberarse y saciar su sed.

Conrad solo pudo arrojar a su hermano lo más lejos que pudo dentro de aquel inmenso follaje verde oscuro, la caza instintiva de un neonato había iniciado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri se sentó sobre una piedra, estaba dispuesto a quedarse fuera durante un largo tiempo: -**"Y… ¿porque no?... ¿porque no adentrarme más?"-** Pensó el pelinegro, caminando unos metros más dentro del bosque.

Quiso continuar pero se detuvo, un ruido extraño, uno que jamás había oído antes. Lo asemejo con las películas del big-ban o las de extraterrestres y súper héroes, donde la caída de un meteorito, provocaba un sonido muy parecido a ese, pero no podía ser, el cielo estaba libre de cualquier fenómeno astrologógico o extraterrestre.

Paró en seco y se dispuso volver a aquella piedra, era mejor admirar la naturaleza desde un área segura.

Permaneció por más de una hora, cuando pudo ver a un osezno escapando hacia la dirección donde él se hallaba.

El pelinegro aterrado, por la creencia o mejor dicho el conocimiento básico de que un osezno no puede estar solo, la madre siempre está cerca. Estadísticos apoyaban esa teoría, con exactitud un 80 % de los casos, la madre estaba cerca escondida en algún lugar, y el restante 20% daba apertura otra información básica y lógica. ¡Algo más peligroso que la madre estaba cerca!

Su instinto le dicto el inicio de la retirada, debía de huir rápido.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse y dirigirse a la casa del abuelo de Ken, pero aquel osezno se aferro a él, no para buscar protección, más bien para acabar con su vida. Como si él fuera su agresor, ¡su enemigo mortal!

La lucha de Yuuri con el pequeño osezno de casi un metro de altura y unos 66 kilos, se veía muy mal. El osezno lo estaba derrotando con gran facilidad, intento gritar, pero no pudo, el miedo era demasiado, estaba tan lejos de casa, a unos 60 metros, nadie lo oiría, maldijo su estúpido curiosidad.

Podía sentir las garras del pequeño osezno y no era nada agradable sentirlas sobre su espalda. Su sangre era absorbida por la telas de aquella polera azul que tenia, -**¿no podía haberse puesto una chamara?- **pensó para sí., eso podía protegerle un poco más, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse.

Sería su fin, fue su último pensamiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Choco contra el suelo desnudo para luego arrastrar consigo el suelo, algunas piedras y uno que otro árbol debido al ángulo y la fuerza con la cual fue lanzado dentro del bosque.

Se levanto, no precisamente para lanzarle maldiciones a su hermano, sino para iniciar su cacería. En aquel estado al rubio poco le importaba haber sido lanzado, de hecho parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de los rasguños presentes en su cuerpo, solo la necesidad reinaba todos sus sentidos, la parte lógica de su cuerpo había muerto a causa de la devastadora sed, sed que cuerpo exigía ser apaciguada.

Su nariz comenzó a arrugarse y sus ojos que a un inicio eran color verde esmeralda ahora eran rojos escarlata. Miraba para todos los lados, y su nariz se movía a medida que identificaba los olores.

Finalmente giro hacia el sur, el olor de la piel humedecida de aquel oso había llamado su atención. No la madre, ¡claro que no!. ¡El osezno!, era mejor alimentarse de animales tierno y de gran tamaño que de los grandes, su sangre era menos amarga.

Comenzó a correr, con una velocidad cercana a la velocidad del sonido, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, y las copas, el movimiento de los arboles era leve como si solo una briza débil atravesase el bosque en dirección sud oeste.

Para los humanos nada ocurría, pero para los animales todos. Los animales del bosque sabían que la caza había iniciado. Todos comenzaba su huida, se escondían donde podían, un vampiro estaba suelto y tenía mucha sed.

La osa y el osezno no fueron la acepción, menos cuando sintieron que el individuo se dirigía hacia ellos.

La osa se paro sobre sus dos patas traseras, adoptando aquella postura defensiva y agresiva, no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni su vida ni la de su osezno a aquella criatura de sangre fría.

Wólfram ya estaba frente a la osa y el pequeño osezno, que iniciaba la carrera de escape, mientras miraba de vez hacia atrás la lucha entre su madre y aquel extraño ser en forma de humano.

Lo último oído en el bosque fue el gruñido de la osa, que indicaba que todo había acabado a escasos segundos de haber iniciado, los animales podían descansar en paz, la presa era grande, lo suficiente para saciar la sed del vampiro.

El osezno pudo divisar la salida del bosque, corrió lo mas que pudo ya dentro del claro, pudo observar a otro ser, otro humano.

Temiendo por subida como todo animal acorralado, decidió hacerle frente al extraño individuo, no moriría sin luchar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Relamió sus labios, no había sido un alimento agradable pero, era mejor que nada. Se reincorporo del suelo, donde segundos antes estaba arrodillado, mordiendo aquel cuello peludo, que ahora solo eran pellejos seco de hueso y órganos internos, porque sangre no tenía ni una gota más.

Sacudió su ropa, limpio su rostro con la mangas de su camisa y acomodo un poco su cabellos.

Pensó estar con la apariencia normal y aceptable, peor se equivocaba, casi como siempre después de perder el control por causa de la sed, jamás preveía sus acciones.

Su camisa blanca manga larga estaba completamente ensangrentada, su rostro de igual forma, lo que creyó que sería una buena idea para borrar las huellas de sangre solo habían empeorado el panorama, ya que su rostro mostraba un área mayor de manchas de sangre. Y su cabello que era rubio simplemente presentaba mechones rojizos y endurecidos por la coagulación de la sangre.

Sin importarle revisar su aspecto decidió salir de aquel sitio y reunirse con su hermano, al cual aun tenía que decirle una que otra palabrita.

Camino en dirección norte, cuando su nariz nuevamente se arrugo al sentir aquel olor dulce de la sangre humana.

Donde había sangre había una herida presente (bueno quizás una hemorragia nasal XD), y las heridas que produjeran tal cantidad de sangre implicaba un accidente grave, quien sabe tal vez esta noche tendría un buen banquete después de todo.

Pensó mirando a aquél oso tirado en el suelo y arrugando la frente al recordar el mal sabor su sangre le ofreció a su paladar.

La caza había terminado, pero el cazador aun podía deleitarse con otro bocadillo más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Conrad solo prevalecía en el claro norte del busque esperando a su hermano menor, se estaba tardando demasiado, y eso era raro, pero conociendo a wólfram lo mejor era seguir esperando, no quería volver a ponerse en frente de un neófito hambriento y menos si se trataba de wólfram.

La última vez que lo hizo pensó que solo uno de los dos saldría con vida, de no haber intervenido Gwendal, que sujeto a wólfram por la espalda mientras el castaño lo golpeo en la boca del estomago para noquearlo. Pero dicho golpe solo empeoro todo, no fue hasta que vio a aquel rebaño de ovejas a medio kilometro de distancia que supo como calmar la situación, en menos de un minuto mientras el hermano mayor a ambos continuaba sujetando por la espalda al menor el del medio regresaba con tres ovejas en las manos, lanzándoselas al rubio, el cual se abalanzo sobre estas sin reserva alguna, olvidando siquiera que su previa intención era matar a sus hermanos.

Después de acabar con la vida de las ovejas, los ojos del rubio recién se tornaban a su color original abandonando a que rojo escarlata, reconociendo a sus hermanos, en especial a Conrad el cual presentaba varias heridas y una que otra mordida.

Se toco la ceja izquierda. Pese a ser un vampiro y contar con la capacidad de regeneración había quedado en su ceja una leve cicatriz que aun no desapareció, recordándole lo profunda que había sido la herida recibida por el menor de sus hermanos.

Se acomodo sobre el pasto y espero a que su pequeño hermano diera muestras de vida antes del amanecer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su mano se encontraba dentro de la boca de aquel osezno, para ser más exacto los dientes del osezno se habían clavado en su brazo y la sangre salpicaba sobre su rostro. Por la sensación de desvanecerse de un momento a otro solo pudo rogar a kami-sama que lo aceptara en su reino allá en el cielo.

Sus ruegos tomaron forma de una sombra a lo lejos que se acercaba, -**¡Alguien había venido a salvarlo!-** cerró los ojos para después sentir como su brazo era liberado del agarre del osezno y su cuerpo de su peso, minutos después pudo sentir como un nuevo peso se posesionaba sobre él, uno más ligero pero aun así con olor a osos.

Pudo sentir como aquella presencia lamia su cuerpo, quiso despertar, el miedo se había apoderado de él. ¡Pero no!, paralelamente al miedo una sensación de placer se hizo presente en su cuerpo obligándolo a seguir dormido, a seguir semiconsciente de los que ocurría con su cuerpo.

De pronto el miedo se volvió un lejano y olvidado recuerdo, el placer lo había desplazado por completo de la escena, al igual que todo vejamen de dolor provocado por las heridas del osezno.

Aquella sensación húmeda provocada por aquellos labios y esa lengua que continuaba su trabajo de lamer su pecho, recorriéndolo lentamente y succionando, como si quisiera limpiarlo por completo. Obligaban al moreno a emitir leves gemidos salían de su boca, en respuesta.

La boca del rubio llego hacia el cuellos del moreno, besándolo, lamiéndolo y acercándose mas a su rostro, y comenzando su trabajo de exploración como buen explorador que debía de recorrer toda el área de estudio, tomando muestras de todo y dejando sus respectivas huellas de reconocimiento.

Esta vez mostrando una gran delicadeza, el rubio comenzó a lamer las heridas que el moreno tenía en una de sus mejillas, luego avanzo hasta los parpados de sus ojos, poco a poco hasta llegar a su boca, en la cual de detuvo, y miro al moreno, analizando la mejor forma de limpiar esta nueva área que presentaba una topográficamente my accidentada, con diversos pisos climáticos que variaban de la selva húmedas del amazona interpretadas por aquella lengua; hasta los desiertos mas fríos de Egipto, representados por esos labios secos por tanto gritar y pedir ayuda.

Era hora de cambiar el panorama de aquella boca, debía demostrar que el desiertos era bendecido de vez en cuando por lluvias generosas que lo devolvían a la vida, y que el amazona podía albergar mas especies y recursos hídricos que los que actual mente contaba.

Dejando a Wolfram y sus análisis, volvamos con Yuuri.

Yuuri ya no aguantaba más, su cuerpo estaba que ardía. La necesidad, el deseo. Todo esto se había impuesto a su cansancio y a aquel extraño adormecimiento, se sentía renovado, ¡se sentía excitado!.

Su cuerpo le exigía participar de la acción a la cual estaba siendo expuesto de manera involuntaria, pero sin resistencia alguna, ahora ya era hora de tomar parte de forma activa del suceso.

Forzó a sus ojos a abrirse pudiendo observar unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas frente suyo, no estuvo muy seguro del porque, pero al verlos automáticamente sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente.

Algo extraño le impulsaba a cerrarlo, algo que no podían identificar, pero se sentía tan bien, casi como un embrujo mágico mezclado con algún tipo de alucinógeno contenidos en aquellos labios de miel, que pese a hallarse fríos físicamente Yuuri podía jurar que eran más cálidos que el sol. Si no fuera por su necesidad de respirar desearía nunca separarse de esos labios.

Emito un quejido callado al sentir como aquellos labios se retiraban de sus labios y se dirigían al otro extremo de su rostro.

Las manos de Yuuri nuevamente se manifestaron en forma de protesta, depositándose sobre una sobre el hombro del rubio y la otra sobre su cabello. El objetivo, simple obligar al enemigo a mantener la posición, de cualquier forma posible debía volver a enfrenar ambas bocas en otro apasionado beso, pero el enemigo no le hizo caso y siguió su avance a nuevos territorios para conquistar.

El extraño ignoraba completamente a Yuuri. No violentamente, sino con la misma forma que le obligo a cerrar los ojos para no reconocerlo, cosa que el moreno no estaba muy dispuesto a tolerar. ¡El ya no sería el actor pasivo de ese suceso!, ¡ya no podía soportarlo!... su hombría exigía que actuara como el hombre que era.

Sus manos solicitaban abrigar a aquél extraño y sus labios exigían reclamar esos labios para sí, pero cayeron sin comprender el porqué, pero nuevamente su cuerpo había perdido toda la fuerza.

Nuevamente forzó a sus ojos a abrirse y pudo ver una hermosa cabellera rubia, ya que su rostro se escondía en su cuello, el que seguramente estaba siendo succionado por aquellos labios del infarto.

Las manos de Yuuri lucharon nuevamente para levantarse, y apresar a aquél cuerpo frígido enzima suyo.

Wólfram pudo sentir nuevamente las manos de su presa sobre él. Se alejo del cuerpo, y lo miro, era la primera vez que veía a una presa con tal curiosidad.

–**¿Perseverante o loco de remate?.**

La mirada que Wolfram poso sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuuri duro leves segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que el rubio gravara en su cabeza la anatomía del otro:

Joven de 15 años moreno, cabello negro ojos del mismo color, un rostro tierno y algo inocente que deslumbraba un extraño aire de bondad, parpadeo dos veces y negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Qué estoy haciendo?**

Avergonzado y molesto decidió poner fin a todo esto, pero de pronto freno en seco**.**

**-¿Qué estoy haciendo?**

Repitió al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de matar a un humano, siendo el un vegetariano y sabiendo que en su clan el asesinato de un humano selo sancionaba con la pena capital, **¡la muerte!**

Wólfram soltó a la joven sobre el pasto y se paro, con la sangre del oso y del osezno estaba satisfecho, pero se dejo llevar por la dulzura del sabor de la sangre humana.

Volvió a tomar el camino donde sabía que si hermano lo estaría esperando, pero nuevamente sintió el impulso de volver hacia donde reposaba el cuerpo del moreno.

**-será mejor borrar todo rastro.**

Se dijo, y cargo a Yuuri en dirección de la casa que emitía el mismo olor que el pelinegro.

Yuuri hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para abrir sus ojos, al sentir la ausencia de su extraño y agradable atacante, con todo el esfuerzo que pudo abrió sus ojos, pudiendo ver la espalda del sujeto, era un hermoso chico rubio, supo que era un chico por sentir la parte plana de su pecho, aunque aun podía tener algo de duda., pero la cuestión era simple, tenía que encontrara ese chico o chica, humano,angel o demonio lo que fuera. Debía encontrarlo sin importar la forma ni las consecuencias y lo haría sin importar el tiempo que tardase en hacerlo. Definitivamente lo quería volver a tener frente a frente y de la misma forma, o mejor aun las invertiría, esta vez seria él quien dirigiera el asunto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡**Yuuri!, ¡Yuuri!**-Murata comenzaba a llamarlo.

Yuuri abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación, ¿cuando había llegado allí?.

-**¡¿Hasta cuándo planeas dormir?**

Dijo algo molesto Murata

-**¿Me trajiste tu?**

Sin importarle los reclamos de su amigo.

**-¡Claro que no!**

Hizo una leve pausa mirando a su amigo intrigado y sorprendido por las múltiples heridas que este presentaba

**-¿Shibuya?, ya es hora de desayunar.**

Murata callo, no era buena idea preguntar, sabía que Yuuri le diría lo que ocurría cuando se sintiera listo para hacerlo.

-**Puedes dejarme solo, quiero dúchame antes de ir a desayunar**

Dijo Yuuri algo confundido y temeroso de que todo lo vivido fuese un simple sueño.

Ya frente a aquel espejo, en aquel baño miro su cuerpo con un gran asombro: este estaba lleno de heridas y marcas de chupones, era evidente nada había sido un sueño.

**-¡es real!**

Y ahora estaba tan seguro que hasta podía jurar que era aquél chico rubio era quien le había salvado y traído de vuelta a su "hogar".

**-mi ángel…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¡¿Donde estuviste hasta ahora?**

La voz de Conrad era algo enfurecida y preocupada, después de todo su hermanito olía a sangre humana y eso nunca era una buena señal.

**-¡que te importa!**

Wolfram respondió a la defensiva, sabía que eso pasaría.

**-por favor solo júrame que no mataste a nadie.**

**-¡No!... Ahora déjame en paz.**

**-bien vamos a dormir.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, espero que les guste, quien diría que las leyes te inspirarían a escribir un fic vampírico, y créanme que esto no es todo, esto es solo el comienzo. Muajajajaajjajajajajajaja

Sobre obsesión, subo el capitulo mañana en la noche le daré una leve revisada, quien sabe tal ves modifique un par de cositas. Wiiiiiiiiiii ya tuve mis cinco reviews solicitados. GRACIAS!


	2. Reencuentro!

**Crónicas de un Amor Prohibido**

**Acontecimiento II: **

¡Reencuentro!

Yuuri miro a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió adelante por el mismo camino que su mente retenía, aquel que ese osezno había recorrido para atacarlo.

La temperatura había descendido hasta los 5° C, amenazando con descender a un mas según avanzara la noche. – ¡**Lógico! **- se dijo así mismo a tiempo que se auto abrazaba a causa de la ultima briza helada que lo había rozado, no estaban en verano, era invierno.

Yuuri simplemente no pudo esperar al siguiente verano para regresar a aquel escenario donde según él vivió el momento más aterrante, emocionante y lujurioso de su vida, debía de volver a rememorar ese suceso, después de todo

–**Todo lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, ¿no?**

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo habían adentrado de manera inconsciente a las profundidades de aquel bosque, giro hacia atrás con la intención de volver, pero el camino misteriosamente había desaparecido.

-C**alma Yuuri, eso es una buena señal… creo**- sonrió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y a su cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar y suplicar la búsqueda de refugio antes del descenso máximo de temperatura que según reportes climatológicos de la zona era hasta de -20 °C, cosa que no era tolerado por el cuerpo humano.

-¿**humano? **

Suspiro, desde hacía mucho que no podía considerarse humano, específicamente desde aquella noche toda descripción de su persona estaba fuera del parámetro de lo que es llamado un ser humano.

Su fuerza se había incrementado, su visión de la noche era mas que perfecta, su preferencia alimenticia se había modificado completamente, **-¡al diablo los vegetales!-**, y los más gracioso era sus sospechas sobre su supuesta inmortalidad, cosa que decidió dejan en incógnita por miedo al fracaso **–¡no estoy loco como para cortarme las venas o arrojarme tirarme de un puente!- **se respondía a si mismo cada vez que se veía tentado a comprobar aquella teoría.

Un vampiro **-¡sí, eso!-** se solía decir a tiempo de asentir con la cabeza, ante la vista incrédula de su hermano mayor que cada día se cuestionaba el estado de salud mental de su hermanito. -**No mas, no menos**-, ese era el termino que describía a aquella criatura que lo había atacado, y también podía dar explicación a algunas de sus anomalías mencionadas, después de todo los libros no mienten y la internet tampoco **-bueno, a veces lo hace-**

**Flash back**

Un vampiro es, según el folclore de varios países, una criatura maligna que se alimenta de sangre de seres vivos para mantenerse activo. En algunas culturas orientales y americanas aborígenes el vampiro es una deidad demoníaca o un dios menor que hace parte del Panteón siniestro en sus mitologías.

En la cultura europea y occidental, así como en nuestra cultura global contemporánea, el prototipo de vampiro más popular es el de origen eslavo, y es el de un ser humano convertido después de morir en un cadáver activo o reviniente depredador chupasangre.

Otros nombres son: _brucolaco_ (en castellano griego _vrykolakas_), _kuei-jin_ o _kyuuketsuki_ (吸血鬼) (en japonés), _nosferatu_ ( griego _nosophoro_ (_νοσοφορος_), _portador de enfermedad_), _strigoï_ o _strigoiul_ (rumano moderno), _upiór_ (polaco), _upir_ (ruso antiguo), _vampir_ (búlgaro y serbio), _vampyrus_ (latín), _vrolok_ (eslovaco) y _vurdalak_ (ruso moderno). En Grecia se les denominaba _tympaniaios_ o _vrykolakas_ dependiendo de su origen.

**-¡Yuuri!-** una voz muy conocida lo distrajo de su búsqueda cibernética de información, a tiempo que por el susto tumbo uno que otro libro apoyados en la orilla del mueble de computadora.

**- ¡hora de co-mer!, mami hizo tu platillo favorito- **el mencionado simplemente hizo un gesto de repulsión en su rostro, jamás en su vida creyó que las bolas de arroz con verduras fuera a ser su peor pesadilla.

Se levanto de golpe sin importarle mucho los libros caídos y juntando todo el valor que tiene todo hombre para soportar las pruebas difíciles de la vida, cerró su cesión de Messenger y todas las ventanas de google abiertas, para acudir al encuentro con su tortura, quiero decir comida.

**Fin del flash back**

Finalmente la temperatura había descendido a los 5°c bajo cero, pero el moreno parecía no darse por vencido, su cuerpo podía sentir el viento frígido sobre su piel, era como pequeñas agujas perforando sus poros a medida que avanzaba.

**-De prisa, ¡Aparece!-** replico, como si ya hubiese acordado con aquel ser una cita secreta.

**-se que estas aquí, aparece-** volvió a reclamar, como si fuera lo más obvio y natural del mundo que el otro supiera que lo estaría buscando.

Las horas pasaron, pero nadie hizo acto de presencia, nadie a acepción de una liebre silvestre y uno que otro zorrillo de monte.

Yuuri cansado simplemente se dejo llevar por el sueño que comenzaba a apresarlo debido a la baja temperatura corporal que presentaba.

**-por lo menos comprobare mi inmortalidad-** pensó a tiempo que sus ojos negros se cerraban y se dejaban arrastrar por aquel sueño invernal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en un castillo lejos de aquel bosque, el castaño monarca debido a la ausencia de su hermano mayor, continuaba mirando en silencio como su hermanito destrozaba todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor.

**-¿Qué ocurre Wolfram?-** finalmente se animo a preguntar, después de ver como el ataúd del menor terminaba haciéndose añicos debido a la fuerza del impacto con la pared.

**-¡Qué te importa, Weller!-** replico molesto el rubio y salió de la habitación donde se hallaba observado por su hermano **- ¿Qué?, ¡soy una especie de bacteria para que me anden vigilando todo el tiempo!- **se quejo.

Conrad simplemente lo miro **- Wolfram…-** Suspiro, y se retiro del lugar, era mejor dejar al rubio hacer su vida, después de todo, unos años más y tendrían que separase, los vampiros son fuertes en manadas, pero llega cierto periodo en sus vidas donde deben ser independientes y demostrar su dominio sobre su propia naturaleza, y su hermanito ya estaba llegando a esa edad.

Mientras tanto el rubio que no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones al aire, se hallaba en la sala caminando de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer.

**-Sabía que tenía que matarlo, en que estaba pensando-** se reprocho.

Y un pensamiento repentino que se le vino a la cabeza -**y, ¿si le ocurre algo?-**, el neonato comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra uno de los pilares del castillo.

**-¡tonto!, ¡tonto!, ¡tonto!-** comenzó a decir al ritmo de cada golpe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al amanecer Yuuri abrió efecto del reflejo de la luz sobre la nieve, la cual había cubierto el bosque entero incluyéndolo a él.

**-¿Nevó?-** se pregunto, y espero respuesta o reproches por la obvia pregunta, pero nadie respondió **–No vino-** su esfuerzo había sido inútil él jamás se había presentado, simplemente se reincorporo y procedió a regresar.

No sabía porque pero de pronto se ubicaba perfectamente, como si solo hubiera ido a dar una pequeña vuelta por el jardín de su casa, Yuuri regreso como si nada al a casa del abuelo de su amigo, mirando hacia a otras.

Sus ojos ensombrecidos por una mano miraron el bosque cubierto de nieva, cuando una extraña opresión en su pecho lo obligo a gritar:

**-¡NO ME VOY A RENDIR!, ¡TÓMALO EN CUNETA, YA VERÁS QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE ENCONTRARE!**

Y se encamino al hogar momentáneo que se le había otorgado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Solo pudo sentir un extraño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, y como si se tratase de una corriente eléctrica que debe de impactar en algún lugar su puño impacto sobre el pilar base del ala izquierda del castillo desplomándose sobre el joven rubio que no salía de su rabieta.

**-¡Wolfram!- **replico Gwendal algo asombrado por el comportamiento de su hermano, ya Conrad se lo había advertido, pero jamás pensó que su rareza llegaría a ese extremo -**T****endrás que rapara esos-**

Gwendal acababa de regresar con unos extraños libros y otros equipajes que soltó al escuchar el impacto y correr al origen de este. Wolfram se hallaba sepultado por las ruinas del ala este del castillo, ruinas que se formaron por el impacto del golpe. Gwendal miro a su hermanito cubierto de cemento y otros residuos de construcción, esperando alguna explicación, la cual nuca llegaría.

-si- fue la única palabra que soltó el rubio algo avergonzado, y aun con la rabia presente.

Gwendal y Conrad simplemente decidieron ignorar al menor, Wolfram debía partir del nido el año éntrate, por lo cual lo prudente era simplemente alejarse de él y dejarlo hacer, era la única forma para que el menor madurara como vampiro.

Después de una noche y una mañana de trabajo de albañilería Wolfram simplemente se sentó en el sótano, mientras sus hermanos dormían, no le importaba que fuese de día, solo quería deshacerse de aquella sensación, algo le oprimía en su pecho, la culpa del error de aquella noche, las consecuencias de su sed, aunque no era un pecado concluido no dejaba de ser pecado.

**-Porque le di a beber de mi sangre-** finalmente soltó el rubio mientras su cuerpo se apoyaba sobre aquel piano viejo y comenzaba a ser arrastrado por el sueño vampírico que los obligaba a dormir durante el día.

**Flash back**

La sangre era deliciosa, pero esta no dejaba de salir, ¿cuánta sangre era capaces de perder los humanos sin que su vida corriese peligro….?- la pregunta se le vino a la mente al rubio, cuando acostó al moreno sobre aquella cama que según el olor que había seguido correspondía al joven aunque la dudad era latente, el olor era de él, pero no era un olor permanente más bien uno pasajero, pero como todo buen vampiro decidió no darle importancia, después de todo, ¿aquea le importa donde reposa el ganado mientras este es te a su merced al día siguiente?.

Esta dispuesto a irse, pero pudo oír como los latidos del moreno comenzaban a disminuir, estaba cerca de un paro cardiaco **- grrrrr-** un gruñido fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca ante la sentencia imaginaria a la cual sus hermanos habían llegado en la mente de Wolfram.

**-¡Qué yo no lo mate!, ¡Él ya estaba medio muerto!-** dijo en defensa a la vacía habitación **–mierda-** sola al verse hacer el ridículo, de verdad temía tanto a esos dos, eran su familia pero eran de temer, a aunque siempre lo había cuidado y protegido.

Miro a Yuuri nuevamente, y no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

**-Escucha bien estúpido enclenque, tu no me caes y yo no te caigo, somos cazador y presa, así que no te creas otra cosa, ¡me escuchaste!-** las manos de Wolfram jalaron la cabeza del móreo por los cabellos obligándolo a enfrentar las miradas del enfurecido vampiro y el inconsciente humano.

**-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-** nuevamente la frase repróchate salió de la boca del rubio, al tiempo que atraía un dedo a su canino ocasionándose una leve herida.

**-Esto deberá ser más que suficiente para que no te mue…-** Las palabras del rubio murieron en su boca cuando vio a Yuuri prendido de su brazo, apresando su mano como si se tratase de un bebe que no está dispuesto a dejar el biberón.

**-¡SUELTA MALDITO HUMANO!-** en menos de un segundo mando a volar al atrevido moreno, mientras friccionaba su dedo y se aseguraba de no haber perdido tanta sangre.

**-¡tú!, ¡mierda!-** se aventó de nuevo hacia el moreno para cogerlo del cuello y lanzarlo a la cama, para acto seguido desaparecer por la ventana abandonado a Yuuri.

**-¿Shibuya?, ¿Eres tú?-** llamaba Murata semidormido a su amigo aventurero.

**-…-** no hubo respuesta por parte de Yuuri así que simplemente entro, viendo como su amigo se hallaba dormido en la cama con toda la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo y sucio.

**-debiste de habértela pasado bomba, para dormirte de esa manera tan descuidada.**

Los ojos de Murata por leves segundo se mostraron aterrados ante las heridas presentes en su compañero, y sus pies simplemente salieron en busca de el botiquín para curarlo, pero todo fue inútil al volverlo a ver, las heridas habían desaparecido se froto los ojos **–aun sigo dormido… supongo-** nuevamente se dirigió al baño a guardar el botiquín, y luego de cubrir a su amigo con una manta, se retiro a su habitación.

**-Estamos alucinado, mejor volvamos a dormir.-** se dijo Murata acomodándose en su cama.

**Fin del flash back**

Wolfram simplemente prevalecía escondido en el depósito del castillo, debía encontrar una solución, el humano no era un vampiro pero tampoco era un humano ordinario, el ritual de transformación no se había completado.

No sabía qué hacer, pedir ayuda a sus hermanos era imposible, **-¡NUNCA!-** después de todo estaba cerca de su prueba final, debía ser paciente una vez aislado de sus hermanos y declarado un vampiro independiente podrí matar a ese humano sin involucrar a su familia, si eso era lo más prudente **- hasta eso no hagas nada imbécil-** dijo Wolfram como si Yuuri lo escuchara atentamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por su parte Yuuri simplemente empacaba, había demostrado que tenía una alta resistencia a las heladas, otro superponer mas para adicionar en su lista, por lo mismo no creía que ese vieja de reencuentro fallido hubiese sido un fracaso total, ya regresaría el próximo verano, podía ser paciente, después de todo empezaba a sospechar que tal vez contase con el don de la inmortalidad quien sabe, pero de que encontraría al rubio lo haría, ahora tenía más motivos que antes, bueno tenía más motivos después de ver 17 películas de vampiros, leer los libros Anna Rice y la Saga de Crepúsculo, había decidido que el rubio seria su pareja, y estaba casi seguro que este también había decidido lo mismo, o sino… ¿cual mas podía haber sido la razón de salvarle la vida y semitransformarlo?

Una extraña aura comenzó a cubrir al joven moreno, una ahora romántica al imaginar el rostro del rubio con esos gestos de preocupación meditando y luchado contra su propia naturaleza para no matarlo, cuestionando si era justo de su parte arrebatarle la vida para encerrarlo en un mudo de sombras por toda la eternidad. Yuuri debía de darse prisa y encontrarlo, seguro era por esa culpa que el rubio no le daba la car, pero lo haría lo encontraría y una vez frente suyo le diría que no le importaría renunciar a la vida ni a la luz solar con tal de pasar la eternidad a su lado, que ese sentimiento, ese amor era mutuo, y que solo eso importaba para hacer frente a los ancianos o cualquier lunático u hombre lobo que se les atravesase.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en el depósito del castillo un extraño escalofrió cubrió a Wolfram el cual no dejaba de estornudar desde hacía un buen rato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuatro veranos pasaron, y Yuuri no puedo hallar a su vampiro, pero eso no apago su determinación.

Había decidido que entraría a la universidad estatal de Tokio, como la mayoría de los japoneses, pero a diferencia de la mayoría él se hallaba en aquel 20 a 30% de jóvenes que lo lograron.

Ya instalado en una habitación compartida de aquella enorme construcción habilitada a los estudiantes residentes de otras ciudades de Japón. Lamento que por su ocupaciones resientes no pudiese asistir ese verano a aquel bosque, se pregunto si el rubio lo extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía y se imaginó más de un reencuentro con él.

**Apertura del telón de la imaginación de Yuuri**

**Acto uno:**

El bosque envuelto en penumbras, y el caminando un arrollo, había escuchado un extraño ruido, acercándose más pudo distinguir una sombra y corrió hacia ella.

**-¡ESPERA!-** la sombra parecía no detenerse **- ¡SE QUE ERA UN VAMPIRO!-** la sombra detuvo su huida en menos de un segundo sin siquiera cambiar el ritmo de su respiración.

Yuuri podía ver al ser de la noche dándole la espalda, como aquella vez, se acerco a él de la manera más cautelosa posible.

-**¿Eres tú?... de verdad eres tu…**- dijo el moreno, mientras la cabeza del rubio bajaba como si asintiera silenciosa y vergonzosamente.

La mano del moreno llego a su hombro, y con cierta brusquedad disfrazada de suavidad lo voltio para verle la cara, debía cerciorársele que era él.

Simplemente observo el rostro enrojecido del rubio vampiro, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios sellados, su rostro expresaba algo de tristeza, melancolía mezclada con culpa.

Yuuri lo tomo entre sus brazos envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo

-no te preocupes, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré.

Fue el juramente que salió de la nada, de la boca de Yuuri, al sentir aquellas lagrimas de cristal del rubio.

**-Yo…yo lo siento- **las lagrimas rebalsaron de las orbes rojas del rubio** -Perdóname, por hacerlo…**

**-No hay necesidad del perdón cuando el pecado es concebido por dos-** el rostro del rubio finalmente mostro al moreno sus hermosos ojos rojos cristalinos y u beso de apodero de ellos.

Finalmente había encontrado a su vampiro y ahora nada los separaría.

**Acto dos:**

Corría desesperadamente, sabía que él venía detrás suyo, debía asegurarse que lo siguiera hasta el claro del bosque, debía ser exacto, la trampa ya estaba puesta todo estaba listo, solo faltaba él.

**-¿Qué?, ¡Acaso no viniste a matarme, vampiro!**

**-…- **

Las respuestas por parte del agredido nunca llegaron solo se podía oír el viento susurrante del avance que hacían los elegante y rápidos, movimientos del rubio en busca del humano agresor.

Ya dentro del claro, se detuvo mirando a Yuuri escondido en la parte opuesta del claro, sus ojos se tornaban desafiantes y juguetones. El rubio simplemente se dispuso a avanzar cautelosamente en su dirección, debía ser exacto y silencioso.

Mientras tanto Yuuri seguía cada movimiento de aquel extraño ángel nocturno que también le devolvía una mirada de complicidad mezclada con una de "¡te voy a matar!" y "!huye!".

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo era suspendido en el aire, y su presa lo mirada victorioso, el rubio estaba furiosa, pero a la vez feliz.

**-Al parecer esta vez atrape uno grande.**

**-¡Si me vas a matar hazlo rápido!, ¡ellos ya están cerca!**

La mirada del rubio se tornó entristecida pero satisfecha, se había dado cuenta de que el moreno tenía la oportunidad de salir librado de sus persecutores y tenía conocimiento de sus debilidades.

**-Y… ¿quién ha dicho que iba a matarte?**- repuso Yuuri a la llamada de atención por parte del rubio, a tiempo de cortar la red y dejar caer sobre sus brazos al rubio.

**-¡¿No lo harás, después de lo que te hice?- **pregunto el rubio asombrado.

**-¿Tu serias capaz de matarme?-**pregunto el moreno.

**-…- **La respuesta no llego.

**-Lo miso vas por mi- **repuso Yuuri ante la ausencia de palabras de su compañero

**-Pensé que me odiabas-**

-**Solo si el amor se llamara odio lo haría-** y deposito un beso demandante sobre los labios del rubio.

Y fue así como ambos emprendieron la huida.

**Cierre de telón de la imaginación de Yuuri**

**- Tierra llamando a Yuuri-** Murata continuaba chocando los dedos ocasionado ante el rose aquel extraño sonido que usualmente le servía para llamar la atención de su soñador compañero de clase.

**-¡Despierta, tenemos clases!-** finalmente el aludido parecía dar muestras de vida

**-De verdad algún día sabré que tienes en esa cabeza tuya que siempre anda en las nubes, Shibuya.**

**-Lo miso que tienes tú cada vez que ves un par de piernas largas y pechos grandes-** se defendió el móreo.

**-Pues deberías de cuidarte, al parecer ya Tienes un nuevo enemigo-** dijo Murata señalando a un joven vestido de forma extraña y gafas, que no dejaba de ver al moreno emitiendo una espeluznante aura asesina.

**-¿Crees que esté enfermo?-** dijo Yuuri al ver como su cuerpo estaba cubierto por toda aquella montonera de ropa y esas gafas oscuras, sin mencionar el barbijo y los guantes.

**-Puede ser… quien sabe, pero de que la trae contigo la trae.**

**-pues yo no estoy interesado en locos mi corazón ya tiene dueño.**

-**No creo que él lo vea desde el punto de vista amoroso- **acomodo sus lentes, para mirar a su amigo con esa mirada interrogante y aterradora que lo obligaba a decirle la verdad **-¿tenias novia?**

**-no la tengo, pero la tendré, solo espera que lo encuentre- **respondió algo sonrojado.

**-¿encuentre?-** Pregunto Murata algo sorprendido** –¡acaso es un chico!-** soltó sin preámbulo ante la vista de todos los presentes de la cafetería, que por leves segundos miraron a ambos amigos y luego se dispusieron a continuar sus actividades después de soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

El rostro de Yuuri estaba rojo como el tomate, pero no le dio importancia, continuo con su afirmación y defensa de su amor.

**-El sexo no importa, pero te juro que es la cosa más bella que jamás había contemplado en todo mi vida.**

**-si tu lo dices, mira por qué no salimos los cuatro, yo con María y tú con novio secreto, claro una vez que lo encuentres- **dio en respuesta Murata, con un tono sarcástico.

**-¡Eso es una genial idea, espera que lo encuentre y tendremos una cita doble!**

Grito entusiasta el moreno, mientras que el pelinegro con piel clara solo negaba con la cabeza **- Y pensar que parte de esto es mi culpa…- **se dijo resignado, y miro nuevamente al extraño que misteriosamente había desaparecido.

**-Este será un largo semestre-** suspiro el pelinegro.

Las sillas estaba enumeradas, todos los alumnos pasaron a tomar sus respectivos asientos según la numeración asignada por el docente.

Nadie en el aula comprendió porque detrás de Shibuya Yuuri se encontraba sentado Bielefeld Wolfram, pero a nadie pareció importarles después de todo nadie quería estar cerca de la extraña bola de ropa, leproso andante que era Wolfram, aunque una que otra estudiante mataría al leproso por estar cerca del pelinegro.

Los exámenes habían sido repartidos, las hojas de respuesta también, todos listos y centrados en sus exámenes, todos menso tres personas: Yuuri que se la pasaba de lo lindo en su mundo de ensueños, respondería el examen en un santiamén en los últimos 10 minutos; Wolfram que había iniciado una sangrienta batalla de miradas amenazantes con Murta, y obviamente Murata que no estaba dispuesto a perder ante aquel vampiro que había enloquecido a su amigo al extremo de convertirlo en un estúpido enamorado durmiente.

El examen había concluido, y todos se marcharon, y la noche había caído, Wolfram estaba as que exhausto cuando regreso a su dormitorio individual valla Dios a saber de dónde sacaba tantos privilegios, ah sí era un vampiro tenía la capacidad de hipnotizar a los humanos.

Se tiro en aquella cama era demasiado blanda para gustos del rubio pero ya estaba en su limites, debía descansar y luego emprender una cacería en algún corral cercano, pero con mil demonios donde encontraría corrales de animales en plena ciudad de Tokio, menos un bosque, maldijo al moreno por haberse ido a la ciudad, se maldijo por no haberlo matado en el tren. Pero más que todo maldijo a esa peste de hombre lobo que tenía como amigo que no dejaba de vigilarlo.

**-Estoy cansado, debería simplemente abandonarlo, que el licántropo se haga cargo, se ve que le tiene estima.-**

Se dijo mostrando una leve enriza.

**-Sí, suena bien, después de todo suele pasar, que por celos un licántropo asesine a un vampiro. Eso mismo: el vampiro estuvo a punto de arrebatar la vida de su amigo y el licántropo para salvar a su amigo lo mata, pero lamentablemente el daño ya fue hecho, aunque no es un daño completo, por tanto el debe lidiar con su responsabilidad.**

**-Que malo, yo no asesine a nadie-** de la anda sobre la ventana de Wolfram Murata se hizo presente sorprendiendo al vampiro

**-Imbécil quien te dio permiso de espiar- **el rostro de Wolfram mostraba mucha molestia y sus dientes afilados al igual que sus uñas estaban a la orden del día.

**-acaso se pide permiso para eso- **dijo al tiempo de acomodar sus gafas – **si ese es el caso disculpa mi falta de modales, ¿puedo espiarte?**

Cercano a las residencias especiales Yuuri caminaba en busca de su amigo, esa era la dirección que su olor de Murata indicaba. De pronto su mirada fue dirigida al tercer piso donde observo salir de la habitación una gran cantidad de chispas y fuego **– ¡Fuego! – **se alarmo **– no, el sistema contra incendios es muy bueno.**

**-¿juegos artificiales?, Quizás, pero no estamos en temporada, mejor vallamos a ver qué ocurre – **Yuuri se puso en marcha hacia esa habiatacion conflictiva.

**De vuelta en la habitación.**

**-¡Wolfram deja de hacer eso!, harás que todo el campus de de cuenta de quienes somos.**

**-si claro, ¡y tú crees que me quedare quietito para que me asesines maldito licántropo!- **levanto nuevamente la mano he invoco el elemento fuego **–¡no!, ¡antes de eso te mato yo!**

**-¡solo quiero hablar!-** exclamó el pelinegro con voz burlona **-además no creo que en tu estado actual puedas matarme- **Murata había cogido a Wolfram del brazo con un movimiento muy rápido haciéndole una llave paralizadora

**-¡tú!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los ruidos se incrementaban, Yuuri fácilmente podía darse cuenta de ellos, una batalla titánica había empezado, ¿pero por qué en la universidad?, ¿por qué en la ciudad?, ¿por qué ahora? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué Murata estaba involucrado?.

Sus pies no esperaron una respuesta del cerebelo simplemente se dispusieron a correr a salvar a su amigo de aquel agresor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Así que eso fue lo que paso-** dijo Murata algo satisfecho con la información recibida

**-tú eres tan responsable como yo, sabias que era un bosque de caza, ¿por qué no fuiste por tu amigo?**

**-Iba a ir, pero el abuelo dijo que no era prudente, después de todo eran dos contra uno.**

**-Maldito Conrad.**

**-Además según el tratado si mataban a un humano serán expulsados del territorio y eso mi amigo no les favorece mucho, así que lo deje a la suerte, jamás pensé que Shibuya fuera del tipo impulsivo, aun en ese estado es normal.**

**-¡Impulsivo!, ¡casi me saca el dedo!**

**-jejejeje…** **shibuya puede ser algo terco.**

**-¿Tenemos un desacuerdo?**

-**Si, después de todo tal como tú mismo dijiste, en parte también es mi culpa.**

**-Si es así, simplemente me marchare ya he estado suficiente tiempo lejos de un bosque, necesito alimentarme lo más pronto posible.**

**-Cerca de la estación se halla un bosquecillo secreto, allí encontraras una buena cantidad de animales de gran tamaños**

**-Un bosque secreto…, ¡Un bosque encantado con seres como nosotros!**

-**No te preocupes, a lo mucho te hallaras con elfos o brujas, y creo que estas a su nivel.**

**-licántropo fastidioso.**

**-Muerto de hambre.**

Wolfram prefirió ignorar a él pelinegro después de todo y aunque le doliera reconocerlo si se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Se dispuso a marcharse del campus, cuando de la nada Murata solo se levanto y comenzó a aullar en un tono agudo que solo fue percibido por los oídos del vampiro que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo cubriéndose los oídos como reacción.

-¿Qué demonios te pa…

Las palabras de Wolfram murieron en sus labios cuando la puesta se abrió y dio paso a la figura de Yuuri que interrumpía en la habitación.

Las miradas de los tres presentes se perdieron en busca de la del otro.

Los ojos de Yuuri abiertos de par en par, se perdieron en la búsqueda fallida de los ojos del rubio que no hacía otra cosa que ver a Murata furioso.

Las miradas de Wolfram eran de pura rabia y furia e iban dirigidas a Murata, listo para atacarlo, pero luego se desviaban hacia Yuuri con una sobra de molestia para finalmente quedarse observando el techo blanco de la mediana habitación.

Por su parte Murata solo miraba a su amigo sonriente, ignorando por completo al rubio.

**-¡Los tres amigos finalmente no hemos reunido!-** Soltó murada feliz de la vida

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-Llevémonos bien de aquí en adelante-** volvió a hablar por la respuesta silenciosa de parte de Wolfram y Yuuri.

**-¡hay!-** asintió Yuuri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratando de seguir el juego a su amigo de manera inconsciente, creyendo que el ignorante era su amigo sin saber que él era el único ingenuo que no sabía nada de la tormenta que se le avecinaba.

Wolfram se termino de levantar, y mostro sus dientes y uñas, esta vez no había espacio para palabras de explicación o disculpas, esta vez era tiempo de asesinar ambas molestias.

Simplemente tomo su pose de ataque y se dispuso a atacar a Murata, él era la primera amenaza a eliminar.

Yuuri comprendió la acción del rubio creyendo que el rubio solo actuaba por miedo y para protegerlo. Se abalanzo sobre el tomándole una mano con toda la fuerza que tenia.

Por su parte Murata listo para recibir y bloquear el ataque vio contento la acción de su amigo y aprovecho para cogerlo al vampiro de la otra mano.

El pobre de Wolfram estaba más que estupefacto, en la mano derecha estaba cogido por Yuuri que presionaba su palma como si se tratase de un saludo de mano americano, y de la otra Murata el cual triplicaba la fuerza de agarre ejercida por Yuuri y hacia lo mismo.

**-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!-** dijo Yuuri.

**-Llevemos bien de ahora en adelante!-** volvió a recalcar Murata apretando mas el agarre obligando al rubio a gemir de dolor, porque de no ser un vampiro ya tuviera los hueso de la mano reducidos a añicos.

Yuuri soltó un poco el agarre pensando que ese gemido era a causa suya.

**-Gomene…-** se disculpo atrayendo consigo la mirada de ambos

Wolfram simplemente suspiro, en ese estado no lograría nada, solo salir muerto, Murata definitivamente lo mataría, ese agarre lo dejaba muy claro

**-gusto en conocerte,… Yuuri- **soltó Wolfram con resignación, no le quedaba más camino que seguir el juego que aquel licántropo había trazado.

Finalmente las miradas de Yuuri y Wolfram se enfrentaron reconociéndose como creador y error de los grandes.

Wolfram no pudo evitar volver a sentir aquel escalofrió y esa llamada de atención por parte de sus sentidos que le advertían que ese chico de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color será la causa de su muerte, y aquel licántropo solo era uno de los factores que demostraban su teoría.


	3. Amenaza en el Bosque Escondido

**Crónicas de un Amor Prohibido**

**Acontecimiento III: **

¡Amenaza en el Bosque Escondido!

No se podía evitar, aquel cosquilleo lo dominaba, algo así como una droga a la cual era adicto, no podía controlar sus sentidos, eso era lo que le ocurría cada vez que veía al rubio, las ganas de saltarle encima al sentir aquella indescriptible sensación, que lo obligaba a comportarse así.

Por lo normal Yuuri siempre había sido un chico tímido, alguien que jamás se habría posesionado de una persona con tanto recelo y tanta pasión, menos si esa persona era un hombre, pero allí estaba de nuevo, en aquella habitación observando a su bello durmiente.

Se acerco lo más cauto que pudo, y comenzó a escalar aquel divino cuerpo, definitivamente debía dar gracias al destino por haberlo puesto frente suyo, adoraría a los osos del mudo por ser los causantes de aquel encuentro.

Dirigió su mano a su rostro y mostro un gesto dolido, como era posible, había venido con la intención de seducir al rubio para que este lo transformara de unas ves, pero lo único que su cabeza exigía era arrancarle esas prendas y hacerlo suyo, sin importarle siquiera la aprobación del otro.

Dio un brinco hacia atrás y se alejo de la cama del rubio, sus manso cubrían su rostro – **¿Qué pasa con migo?**-se pregunto, después de todo él no quería lastimas al rubio pero los pensamientos en su cabeza al ver al rubio con aquella expresión de dolor lo estaba excitando más de la cuenta, simplemente decidió salir de aquella habitación antes de perder lo poco de cordura que le quedaba y violar al rubio.

Por su parte una vez libre de la presencia del moreno, Wolfram simplemente se levanto, fijando su mirada a la puerta abierta.

**-con esta ya van 18-** El rubio tenia contadas las veces que el moreno lo había visitado con intenciones poco sanas, la primera vez pensó en matarlo, pero quiso ver hasta donde llegaba, por lo general nunca pasa de robarle un beso, así que se dijo **-no vale la pena siquiera golpearlo-D**espués de todo era un vampiro y él un simple semivampiro.

**-Ignorarlo será lo mejor-** se dijo, cuando lo conoció nunca imagino que el moreno tuviera aquel comportamiento, era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan titubeante por tomar algo, aunque si lo hacía ya podía darse por muerto, después de todo él era mucho más fuerte que el moreno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días eran los más bellos que jamás podía a ver imaginado, el sol brillaba, el viento era refrescante, estaba lejos de casa, era dueño de su vida, y lo más importante había encontrado a su rubio amado y solo él podía disfrutar de su belleza.

Todo eso pensaba Yuuri al ver como todos los estudiantes evitaban al rubio por su vestimenta, como si se tratara de un leproso **- Pobres ingenuos, si lo vieran realmente, no saben lo que se pierden-** se decía, de lo más contento, mientras se acercaba al vampiro momificado con una bandeja de comida, la cual contenía un 80% de carne y 20% de papa.

**-¿Otra vez comerás solo?-** pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ciertamente esa sensación de sentirlo solamente suyo, esa monopolización lo estaba volviendo loco de felicidad.

**-…-** no respondió, ni siquiera se le dedico una mirada al moreno, el rubio solo se decía que él era mucha cosa como mara molestarse por algo tan insignificante **-es mejor ignorarlo- **se dijo para sí.

**-Si quieres puedes unirte a mi grupo, estaremos los tres, así será más fácil vencer el semestre, haremos un excelente grupo de estudio.**

**-…-**

**-Mmm… Estas molesto por eso, ¿no?-** dijo el moreno observando el plato lleno del rubio, observando como la mano que sujetaba la cuchara no hacía otra cosa más que jugar con la comida, para matar el tiempo.

**-Sí, yo también odio los vegetales…**

**-…-**

**-Si tienes hambre solo dilo, sabes que puedes tomar mi sangre cuando lo requieres, hablando de eso, cuando concluiremos el ritual, ya me estoy cansado de ser un vampiro incompleto.**

**-…-** aunque Wolfram no respondió, no pudo evitar quedarse estático dejando caer su cuchara sobre el plato, cosa que Yuuri vio con buen agrado.

**-Se que aun estas molesto, seguramente intentabas vigilarme a la distancia, pero eso ya no es necesario…-** la respiración de rubio vario un poco en el ritmo, quiso decir algo, pero no, era definitivo, no le hablaría,**- ¡NO!, no lo hare, soy mucha cosa para ese idiota.**

**-Murata no dirá nada, dudo mucho que siquiera sospeche… Él, es una persona de confianza, además… no necesitas ensenarme nada ya lo sé casi todo sobre ustedes, me gusta informarme sobre lo que quiero.**

Los ojos del rubio solo se voltearon, que mas podía hacer ante el estúpido discurso del moreno que ahora estaba en su fase de Romeo idiotizado.

De pronto las manos de Yuuri aprisionaron de la nada las de Wolfram **-¿te parece esta noche?-** jalo a Wolfram un poco más hacia su persona **-Podríamos terminar lo que dejamos a medias en el bosque…**

Los ojos de Yuuri eran firmes, no había espacio para la duda y a esa determinación acompañaba un extraño ardor que se incrementaba mas según se acercaba a Wolfram, un calor que se asemejaba mucho a la lujuria.

**-Grrr!-** un gruñido, fue la única respuesta obtenida por parte del rubio, un gruñido que basto para que el moreno lo soltara y su sonrisa se transformara en un rostro algo asustado, era la primera vez que oía algo tan débil y tan penetrante, sintió una sensación de muerte, algo que le gritaba peligro, pero después que el rubio se soltó de él y se retiro de la mesa lentamente, esa sensación se trasformo en placer.

**-Debería de ver un psicólogo este tipo de emociones no son sanas-** se reprendió a sí mismo, pero con la sonrisa recuperada y mirando la puerta por donde el rubio había salido.

Toso los presentes en la cafetería parecían ausentes al suceso, para ellos eso jamás paso, y Yuuri cada vez se sorprendía mas del poder de aquel vampiro que lo traía loquito, definitivamente quería ser como él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aburrido por lo vivido se tiro en su cama, como era posible que aquel humano fueran tan atrevido con él. !Un vampiro!, era cierto, era ya no era un humano ordinario y él tenía la culpa de ello, pero de eso a tragárselo como su pareja **–¡Ni en un millón de años!, ¡ni que fuera el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra!**- se dijo.

La habitación era blanca, y la cama estaba ubicada al centro de la pared derecha, el viento soplaba, y el día comenzaba a morir, según lo planificado esa noche el se marcharía por una noche, noche que prevalecería en el bosque secreto de Tokio, debería de cazar lo suficiente como para aguantar otras tres semanas, que eran su límite de ayuno., a diferencia suya y por el tiempo de vida, sus hermanos podían durar años sin probar bocado, claro en situaciones extremas.

Poco a poco los ojos del rubio se fueron cerrando, era pesado ser un vampiro diurno, requería más fuerza, mas resistencia, su piel misma se sentía partir en dos cada vez que salía al patio, y aquellas prendas de vestir no parecían ser demasiado efectivas, empezaba a odia a ambos sujetos por los cuales su estadía en el campus se había vuelto más larga de lo que alguna vez imagino.

Wolfram se durmió con el fin de recuperar energías, sin sospechar que alguien no dejaba de contemplarlo desde su ventana, cosa que Wolfram esperaba como casi todas las noches, después de todo tarde o tempano Yuuri siempre aparecía para fastidiarle la vida, a tal punto que lo llamo **"Garrapata"**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche finalmente cayo, y todos en el campus se dedicaban a seguir sus vidas. En la habitación del rubio este simplemente dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió el peso de alguien sobre su cuerpo, cosa que lo molesto, el joven vampiro tenía como hobby dormir, era lo que más amaba y ser despertado era su mayor disgusto.

**-calma, solo ignóralo, ya se irá tarde o temprano-** se dijo al identificar al atacante, y asiendo uso de todo su auto control para no lanzarlo a la luna de una patada.

Por su parte Yuuri aprovechaba el sueño "profundo" de Wolfram, y se acomodaba sobre él, tarde o temprano terminaría despertándose por los besos y las caricias.

Primero le quito esos ridículos guantes blancos que obstruían su tacto con aquellos finos dedos, después arrebatándole aquel estúpido barbijo y sombrero, ese tipo de atuendos estaban bien para los demás, pero para el no, ante su presencia, es decir ante la presencia de su pareja no había necesidad de cubrirse el rostro, y si fuera posible tampoco el cuerpo.

Paro un momento y contemplo al rubio algo sorprendido, era mucho as hermoso de los que recordaba, de lo que vio la semana pasada cuando lo encontró con Murata, era un pecado de permitir que alguien sea así de jododidamente bello existiera, pecado que estaba feliz de tener como pareja, a aunque este aun no lo admitiera.

Los besos se posesionaron de esos fríos labios, y buscaron respuesta sin encontrarla, así que decidió continuar el recorrido y el acto de desvestir al vampiro, acto denominado por Yuuri como "de momificación"

Por su parte Wolfram, aun en su cuenta regresiva para controlar la ira, se continuaba diciendo-** ¡llegas a tratar de bajarme los pantalones y te mato!**

Las tima que el moreno no era psíquico así que no escucho tal advertencia, solo sintió el golpe que lo mando a volar por la ventana.

Finalmente Wolfram se reincorporo, era el colmo, no se podía ni descansar tranquilo desde que el moreno descubrió quien era.

La puerta de la habitación del rubio se cerraron detrás de este, simplemente la caza debía daba inicio y era mejor partir ya antes de que cierto moreno intentara un segundo asalto o peor, decidiera ir con él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

El bosque era hermoso, un bosque virginal, hasta el rubio sentía pena por tener que cazar en el, pero la necesidad manda y no hay tiempo para ponerse a meditar sobre la protección de la biodiversidad y los ciclos alimentarios de aquél ecosistema, era mejor dejar morir un animal que matar un humano **– ¡O NO!, ¡eso no!-** el no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, cargar con dos por una eternidad era mucho castigo, para alguien tan joven como él , claro vampíricamente hablando.

Comenzó a olfatear, poco apoco descifró a los habitantes y posibles presas del lugar, una comadreja, un sapo, una boa, y al fondo una manda de ciervo, eso era perfecto.

Avanzo a gran velocidad, hasta la manada, se detuvo sobre la copa de un sauce llorón, miro a los ciervos algo extrañado, en la manada uno de ellos era blanco, como era posible, **-¡es obvio!, es un bosque encantado, todo es posible aquí**- se dijo, analizando la estrategia de caza más favorable, aquí no podía simplemente tirarse a su presa y alimentarse, si los guardianes del busque se enteraban de su agresividad lo cazarían hasta matarlo, aun no estaba seguro de quienes eran lo guardianes solo brujas y elfos, según Murata habitaban este bosque, pero… -**¿quién sabe?-**

Avanzo hacia la manada durmiente sin provocar ni el más mínimo ruido, 11 doce era los miembro y cuatro crías una de ellas era la blanca criatura.

Levanto su mano y comenzó su escáner de fuerza vital de los animales, rápidamente identifico al más viejo y se dispuso a cogerlo, sería fácil lanzarlo al aire sin hacer ruido, cogerlo allí y antes de que este emitiera un gritó partirle el cuello. Nadie lo notaria fisiquearan se despertarían.

Como había planificado no le tomo ni cinco segundos comenzar disfrutar de su banquete, en aquel sauce, una vez concluido se sentía más que satisfecho, lo bueno de cazar en un bosque encantado era que las criaturas que lo habitan tiene mas erguía y sangre que las comunes.

Bajo del árbol sería bueno caminar e investigar lo que este bosque guardaba, peor un ruido detuvo su andar, dio vuelta para ver al ciervo blanco mirándolo con aquellos ojos grises, un extraño escalofrió cubrió su espalda, no supo porque pero su mirada se poso en el suelo, cual criminal descubierto no pudo dar la cara ante el testigo y la victima de su fechoría.

**-debía alimentar, compréndelo, es el ciclo de la vida, cazar y ser cazado-** se explico sin saber porque, pero debía hacerlo.

Sus pies poco a poco se alejaron del aquel sitio, pero nuevamente sintió otro ruido, esta vez uno más fuerte y giro, era raro no había olor alguno.

Sus ojos se quedaron blancos al ver lo que tenia detrás de él.

**-¡¿Shi, shinigami?**

**-…-** la pequeña niña no dijo nada solo continuaba observando al rubio cuando de pronto movió una de sus manos hacia delante señalando algo.

El rubio pensó que lo señalaba a él, pero por la trayectoria supo de inmediato que no se trataba de su persona, voltio la cara en dirección de lo señalado, no era nada bueno tener un Shinigami presente, casi siempre era sinónimo de muerte y batallas, y esta vez no sería la acepción.

Cuatro hombres lobos transformado, eso fue lo que la niña shinigami indicaba, eran cuatro y se acercaban a una velocidad sorprendente, el vampiro había sido rechazado del bosque y debía ser eliminado, a lo menos eso pensó el rubio.

**-¡Mierda!-** dijo molesto comenzando su huida, corría lo más rápido que podía, pelear con un solo hombre lobo era racional pero con cuatro, aunque ganara no saldría bien librado de esa.

De un árbol a otro a veces saltando al suelo, o en zigzag los movimientos del rubio eran muy variados lo que sea por hacerles perder el tiempo en la trayectoria, si tenía algo bueno el ser vampiro era saber que los lobos en estado bestial como ese seguían el olor ciegamente por mas estúpido que fuera el camino, hasta podían dar vueltas por una eternidad si el olor era permanente, lástima que el olor de un vampiro fuera algo tan, pero tan débil que solo duraba un micras de segundo.

Pudo ver el claro que le indicaba la salida del bosque, se sintió más que feliz, pero eso cambio cuando observo nuevamente a la niña que a diferencia de la primera vez ahora sonreía, y de pronto todo se apago para él rubio.

Pudo sentir su cuerpo caer y golpearse con algunas rocas pero nada más, su conciencia simplemente se desvaneció.

Y por más raro que pareciera lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el rostro fastidioso de Yuuri molestándolo en la cafetería.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-**¿Y bien?, ¿qué pudiste ver?**

Pregunto la pelirroja algo intrigada, era raro ver a un vampiro teniendo una pesadilla.

**-¡TUuuuuuuuuuuuu!- **grito a más no poder el rubio, dando un brinco y escondiéndose en una esquina, al identificar a su rescatista, que era la bruja novia de su hermano mayor, Anissia.

**-Tu hermano te ha metido tonterías en la cabeza-** se defendía la pelirroja**-no soy tan mala.**

**-¡Eres una bruja!-**

**-¡y tu un vampiro!, así que estamos a mano**- se defendió la mujer, al verse ofendida por la expresión del rubio

-¡**Siempre usaste a mi hermano para tus hechizos, y no creas que se me olvida que a mi también!**

**-Así agradeces a tu salvadora?- **bufo la muchacha **–¡que maleducado!**

**-Anissia, tu…-** hizo una pausa, decirlo no era fácil después de todo era la mujer que en más de una oportunidad había atentado contra su vida-¡**tú, me salvaste?**

**-¡no, vieras!. Fue caperucita roja**

**-ha bueno agradécele de mi parte.**

**-Yo te salve condenado, además que no ves que visto de rojo, también soy caperucita- **respondió la mujer muy irritada, era el colmo, desde que había terminado con el hermano mayor de este disque por "intento de asesinato", aun no era perdonada por la familia del vampiro mayor, que no hacía otra cosa más que llenarle la cabeza a su hermanito sobre lo mala y peligrosas que son las brujas.

**-¿y?...¿los lobos?-** pregunto cogiéndose la mano, definitivamente algo le había lastimado en aquella mano.

**-Se marcharon al ver que no eras a quien buscaban**

**-y, ¿a quién buscaban para reaccionar así?**

**-A un demonio, creo…**

**-¡un demonio!, es imposible ellos fueron desterrados de Japón hace 1000 años.**

**-uno no.**

**-aparentemente inverno en el cuerpo de una mujer humana.**

**-lo que me faltaba- **se quejo el rubio **-¡¿y qué les hizo pensar que era yo?¡**

**-no sé, tu falta de respeto y no portar tu licencia de caza, sabes no es temporada.**

**-mmm- **fue la única respuesta al chiste de la pelirroja.

**-como sea ya saben que no soy yo así que me marcho.**

**-bueno- **dijo la pelirroja mientras terminaba de preparar un brebaje mágico.

**-le diré a mi hermano que estas en este bosque te ha estado buscando- **dijo el vampiro, mirando la espalda de la mujer, era cierto desde su ruptura el mayor no hacía otra cosa más que buscarla, pero ella siempre desaparecía.

**-¡toma!- **fue esa la palabra que el rubio recibió de respuesta conjuntamente con una cucharada de aquel extraño brebaje que comenzaba a caerle mal.

**-¡!búa!, ¡qué asco!, ¿qué me diste?**

**-un remedio de agua vendita con crucifijos y la fe de un santo asesinado.**

**-…-**

**-Te protegerá contra el demonio, además ten- **la pelirroja le alcanzaba una pequeña caja.

**-¿Ahora que, una estaca y un crucifijo?**

**-¡No, tonto!. Una piedra, esta contiene el alma de una santa, esta es capaz de contener la maldad de quien la porte, inclusive la de un demonio.**

**-Mmm…-**miro sin mucho agrado la caja-** y porque me lo das a mí.**

**-Porque ella me lo dijo- **señalo detrás del rubio, y este voltio para descubrir a la shinigami saludando.

**-¿Puedes oírla?**

**-Claro, también soy médium.**

**-Medio estúpida siempre has sido…**

…**.Golpe…..**

**-Ella dijo que él te había elegido como presa, y sabes lo que significa, ¿no?- **Wolfram miro fijamente a la chica comprobando que no mentía, y comenzó a hablar.

-**Los demonios escogen una presa, a esta le dan todo sus deseos paganos a cambio de su alma.**

**-Eso es en el caso humano, pero en el suyo, en el suyo ¿qué?**

**-No dejaran de perseguirte acorralarte y después absorberá todo de ti, desde tu energía tu forma y tus recuerdo, todo… Así es como adquieren más poder…**

**-Bien dicho, se ve que alguien si estudio, pero además de eso, cuando un demonio escoge una presa no la deja hasta obtener lo que quiere.**

**-…-** el rubio cayo, era el colmo, primero un semivampiro del cual no se podía deshacer, ahora un demonio que se lo quería comer, un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios **- como mato a un demonio?-**soltó sin más.

**-Tal vez con un exorcismo, pero necesitaras un santo vivo, el que te di ya está muerto.**

La pelirroja no hacía otra cosa más que cruzar los brazos y sonreír, esto estaba muy bien, daba gracias al cielo de haber encontrado a aquella shinigami en el bosque, felicidad que no le duro mucho al ver al joven rubio que se veía demasiado estresado.

**-Tanto miedo les tienen.**

**-¡no es miedo!, es solo que tengo muchos problemas pendientes y este más…!MIERDA!**

Wolfram se levanto de golpe y se retiro.

**-!Wolfram!-**llamo la pelirroja, algo sorprendida por la actitud del rubio.

**-Tengo que regresar o sino ellos harán un escándalo.**

**-¿ellos?- **dijo sorprendida la pelirroja **-pensé que te habías emancipado de tus hermanos…**

**-Lo he hecho, soy independiente ahora**

**-Ya entiendo…-** la cara de la pelirroja se transformo en una de gatita y se tiro sobre el rubio -**que rápido creces, wolf, así que ya tienes tus primeros esclavos, ¿me prestas uno?**

**-¡no!- **Respondió molesto

**-Envidioso**

**-No, no son mis esclavos-** Dijo algo avergonzado, y era toda una vergüenza para un vampiro admitir que estaba bajo vigilancia de un licántropo y era la niñera de un semivampiro.

**-entonces…, si no son tus esclavo….-** la chica puso su cara de analista-** ¿son tus amantes?, Wolfy no sabía esa habilidades**

**-¡NO!, ellos…**

**-¿ellos?-** repitió la pelirroja al ver la cara roja del rubio fenómeno increíblemente extraño para un vampiro que siempre mantenía el semblante serio.

**-Ellos son mis compañeros de universidad**

**-…- **Aniisia se quedo en estado de shock, esperaba todo tipo de respuestas menos esa, menos escuchar que el rubio iba a la universidad y tenia compañeros.

El rubio simplemente se marcho la pelirroja aun no procesaba bien los datos, un vampiro emancipado yendo a la universidad, desde cuando al rubio le había interesado estudias, porque hacerlo en una universidad estatal, porque tener compañeros de clases, acaso el rubio quería ser humano, la pelirroja puso su cara entristecida y melancólicamente miro aquella puerta vacía por donde el rubio había salido.

**-sabia que te trasformaron muy rápido, quince años es una edad temprana para transformarte en un inmortal, Gwendal y Conrad, ¿debería decirles?... no… Si tan solo ese hombre jamás hubiera hecho eso, tal vez tu…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-en el busque el rubio camino, algo lento como si solo fuera un humano mas, se detuvo en una colina de la cual podía ver a los licántropos corriendo de un lado a otro, aun buscaban a aquel demonio, y aun no entendía por qué todo se complicaba tanto.

El panorama se torno mas sombrío cuando uno de los licántropos traía sobre sus brazos un unicornio muerto, aparentemente había sido asesinado por el demonio, eso era un acto prohibido y penado con la muerte, los unicornios al igual que los ángeles eran las criaturas más SAGRADAS Y protegidas en todos los lugares, esto estaba mal ese demonio de Verdad era fuerte y despiadado.

Se sentó y seguía observando, no se molesto en esconderse, sabía que los licántropos lo habían notado, y lo ignoraban, siendo algo tan raro, por su enemistad histórica.

El licántropo de unos cuatro metros de largo y dos de alto en sus cuatro patas mostraba todo el esplendor de su pelaje negro, ese que parecía ser uno de los jefes, se acercaba al rubio.

Wolfram lo observaba expectante a su siguiente movimiento, de la nada el licántropo paso al lado de Wolfram y este lo miro, comprendiendo el significado de su acción, así que lo siguió.

El reto de la manada podía ver a ambas figuras partiendo hacia el rio, el rubio intrigado no se detuvo deseaba saber más sobre el demonio y mas sobre lo que ocurría en ese lugar, pero no fueron respuestas las que obtuvo por parte del licántropo de pelaje negro, al contrario fue una ofrenda de alimento, una disculpa por el ataque recibido.

**-¡Aliméntate!-** pudo oír en su cabeza el vampiro, algo sorprendido, por lo general es imposible comunicarse psíquicamente entre ambas especies.

**-Gracias, pero ya lo hice-** se disculpo por rechazar la ofrenda.

**-¡hazlo!-**esta vez el tono del licántropo sonaba molesto, el rubio quería decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo y se dispuso a alimentarse nuevamente ante la mirada fija de aquel licántropo.

**-Esto saciara por seis meses, hasta entonces no regreses a este bosque.**

**-…- ** wólfram no respondió nada, solo bufo molesto, desde cuando recibía ordenes de una bestia, pero debía ser franco, no le convenía pelear con ellos ante esa desventaja.

**-¡si ya terminaste lárgate!**

**-hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!-** fue el sonido amenazante que soltó el rubio al tiempo que el hombre lobo soltaba un gruñido.

Parecía que una batalla empezaría, pero ambos se detuvieron ante la presencia de algo, y dirigieron sus miradas a un extremo del bosque comenzando una maratónica carrera para llegar a hacia el dueño de aquella presencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de ser arrojado por la ventana Yuuri estaba más que molesto al descubrir que el rubio había desaparecido sin decirle nada.

**-¿Qué demonios se cree?, ¡no puede abandonarme así nada más!**

Protestaba cual novio celoso que descubre que su novia se ha ido a una despedida de solteras.

Olfateaba todo desde las sabanas hasta el pasillo seguía ciegamente el olor del rubio sin perder tiempo, recordando como Murata alababa su sentido olfativo y el mismo Wolfram decía que era raro que pudiera rastrar a un vampiro, aun no entendía porque se sorprendía tanto, si el también tenía ese don, -**si no ¿cómo sabía donde cubicarlo siempre?**.

Lo que Yuuri no sabía era algo simple, que él no seguía olores sino las intensidades de poder, y no era por medio del olfato sino por medio de si psiquis, que se incrementaba según su cabeza se oxigenaba.

**-ya te encontré-** dijo al llegar a un extraño bosque después de dos horas de búsqueda, el bosque era algo raro, en si emitía un aura de poder extraña y atrayente, se asomo mas, de nuevo sintió al rubio y comenzó a correr, por un buen rato hasta para de golpe, algo lo venía siguiéndolo, algo que no era el rubio, ni nada que el conociera, pudo verlo salir de las sombras, una especie de humo con dos ojos y garras, algo aterrados, quiso gritar pero de por si su voz no salió **–Wolfram!-** grito dentro de sí, esperando el impacto, peor este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos para verificar que aun seguía con vida, pudo ver a aquel unicornio alado luchando contra aquella sombra, no pudo entender porque, pero salió corriendo como un cobarde de aquél lugar, debía encontrar a Wolfram, él lo protegería, se decía, al tiempo que sus piernas tropezaban con los algunas piedras y caía a un barranco, levantándose rápidamente y viendo en su rodilla un aleve herida, y sobre su camisa manchas de sangre correspondientes al unicornio, se reincorporo rápidamente para comenzar seguir su búsqueda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, el licántropo dio un golpe a Wolfram tirándolo a un lado, para así tomar ventaja y atrapar a su enemigo, Wolfram se puso de pie de un salto, lo más rápido posible, y miro las copas de los arboles** -será más rápido por ese lugar- **se dijo comenzando nuevamente la carrera.

Desde arriba podía observar al licántropo corriendo a unos dos metros delante de él y lanzándole una que otra mirada de enfado, cuando pudo oír lo que mas temía, el aullido de convocación para que la manada se reuniera y dieran inicio a la casería.

Posiblemente, no seguramente si el rubio hubiese tenido un corazón vivo ya se hubiera muerto por el terror, no era difícil derrotar a un licántropo, ¡no!, pero…. ¿A seis de ellos?, y más cuando no solo debes salvar tu vida, sino la de tu tonto semivampirto que venía a meterte en mas aprietos de los que ya estabas, ¿acaso las cosas se podían poner peor?

Salió de sus pensamiento al sentirlo , Yuuri estaba a menos de cincuenta metros, corriendo en su dirección,** -¡IDIOTA!, ¡ESCAPA!-** maldecía a su estúpida garrapata, cuando comenzó a divisar al resto de la manada de licántropos. Sus pies se detuvieron, por la impresión, ya no eran seis, ¡eran doce!.

El cuerpo de Wolfram se quedo estático y sus ojos se cerraron como si se resignara, era imposible salvar al moreno…

Empuño sus manos **-¿porque salvarlo?, ¿por qué llegar tan lejos por él?, ¿que acaso no lo quería matar?, esta era su oportunidad.-**se dijo, pero contrario a sus pensamientos su cuerpo reacciono…

**-¡YUUURI, ESCAPA!**-grito a más no poder, como si su vida dependiera de ello y nuevamente comenzó la carrera en una clara desventaja.

El grito fue suficiente como para despertar al moreno aterrado que pudo sentir la presencia de otros individuos que venían encuentro, dando media vuelta y corriendo.

La carrera era algo aterradora, los doce licántropos detrás de Yuuri y Wolfram detrás de los doce, tomando toda su fuerza para así tener más velocidad y alcanzar a los licántropos, cosa que no fue tan fácil cuando los licántropos vieron que el rubio estaba empatándolos.

Cuatro licántropos se detuvieron para atacar al rubio, todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino por traer la paz al bosque seria aniquilado.

Wolfram se detuvo al verse rodeado, mirando hacia delante como los otro licántropos restantes se alejaban mas y se cerca del moreno.

Las uñas, los diente erran vistosos de parte de ambas especies, Wolfram fue el primero en iniciar el atraque, atacando al más viejo de la manada, al lobo gris.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cogió por el cuello con una mano y con algo de impulso clavo la otra en su corazón, eliminándolo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo al lobo gris, pero cuando trato de dar la vuelta para atacar a su próximo oponente, apenas pudo poner los brazos como escupo dos licántropos ya estaban sobre él, las manos de rubio comenzaban a sangras, al estar atrapadas en las fauces de aquellos dos gigantescos lobos, que jalaban de ambos brazos como si intentaran mutilarlo.

Levanto la mirado y pudo ver al tercero corriendo hacia él, listo para rematarlo.

No supo de donde, tal vez era demasiada desesperación o locura, pero saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y alzo al licántropo que le mordía el bazo izquierdo, sin importar rompérselo y golpeo con él al licántropo que tenía en el brazo derecho, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una pierna para patear al tercero, los tres licántropos terminaron arrojados en el suelo, y agitaban la cabeza para recuperar sus sentidos. Mientras el rubio comenzaba nuevamente su carrera en busca del moreno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas había esquivado el ataque de dos licántropos, y ya sentía que no podía mas, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su boca estaba seca, sus pies temblaban, estaba en el límite, y las lagrimas querían salir y rogar por su vida como un cobarde, pero no podía ni siquiera hacer eso, por breves segundos se arrepintió de haber conocido al rubio, y de verse arrastrado a todo esto, siendo que él era un chico normal antes de conocer al rubio y su única preocupación era conseguir una linda novia para consolidar una familia. Cerró los ojos aceptando su destino, su muerte segura.

Fue el licántropo negro el que salto para matar al moreno, y una vez puesto sus dientes sobre la piel de su cuello lo lanzo hacia los arboles, mientras el resto de la manada miraba atento la ejecución.

El silencio invadió a los presentes y más a Yuuri al ver la realidad.

Asustado esperando el impacto y fin de su vida, cerró los ojos expectante por el suceso que tardaba mucho en llegar, de pronto podo sentir dos cosas conjuntas, el ruido de los arboles cayendo por algo que los golpeaba, y el olor de la sangre de Wolfram.

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, y se posaron sobre la montonera de arboles destruidos, donde el cuerpo del rubio reposaba maltratado e inconsciente, toda su cara estaba llena de sangre y su brazo izquierdo colgaba, la herida en su cuello parecía profunda casi podía jurar que le habían arrancado un pedazo, cualquiera que viera al rubio podía asegurar que estaba muerto.

**-Wol, Wolfram…-** fue lo único que pudo decir a medida que las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, pese a haber maldecido haberlo conocido, pese a que el rubio siempre le rehuía, este había aparecido de la nada poniéndose como escudo, salvándole la vida, o aunque sea alargándosela un poco más.

Los licántropos miraban la escena con algo de pena, siempre era lamentable ver como alguien daba la vida por otro, pero no podían detenerse, el moreno debía ser eliminado.

Nuevamente tomaron posición de ataque, y Yuuri parecía no moverse, estaba paralizado observando al rubio inconsciente, y llorando como si con ello pudiese ayudarlo.

Esta vez fueron dos licántropos los que iban a saltar, cuando el aullido de uno de los licántropos que Wolfram había dejado atrás se escucho.

Los ocho licántropos presentes salieron corriendo en busca de sus camaradas como almas que llevaba el viento, atravesando al Yuuri como si no existiera, solo el licántropo negro se detuvo unos segundos para mirar al rubio y al moreno, ambos eran una extraña combinación.

Yuuri cayó sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de moverse, todo su cuerpo temblaba, y no pudo evitar llorar como un niño pequeño que busca el consuelo de su mama, soltando un grito desesperado.

Por su parte Wolfram parecía reaccionar por el grito del moreno, aunque no pudo ejerce movimiento alguno, sus conciencia sentirlo, también podía oír su llanto y su respiración.

No pudo explicárselo, pero el deseo de proteger a ese semivampiro, humano, demonio o lo que fuera, era latente desde el momento que sintió que su vida corría peligro y su cuerpo desobedeció a su cabeza, ahora sintiéndolo así, se reafirmaba ese sentimiento, debía protegerlo sin importar el porqué.

Pasaron como vente minutos en aquel estado de impotencia por parte de ambos, las heridas de Wolfram casi se habían cerrado por completo, así que el rubio reunió fuerzas y se levanto, camino lentamente en dirección del moreno y lo contemplo.

El pobre estaba en un estado de shock, aun tenia la mirada clavada en el lugar donde hacia segundos reposaba, abrazo al moreno, y este por inercia comenzó a temblar y llorar nuevamente.

**-todo está bien, yo te protegeré-** fueron las cálidas palabras que el rubio menciono, las que despertaron al moreno que lo miraba demandante de tantas preguntas, explicaciones, un perdón, un abrazo y sangre…

Wolfram solo pudo sentir como la boca del Yuuri lamia la sangre que aun brotaba de aquel cuello blanco como la nieve, las heridas se estaban cerrando, pero aun habían algunas pequeñas heridas de las cuales la sangre podía brotar.

**-¡agh!-** se quejo, pero no alejo al moreno -** ¡Yuuri tenemos que irnos, ellos no tardaran en regresar!**

**-…-**

**-¡¿Yuuri?- **volvió a llamar, el rubio al sentir como esa succión por parte del moreno se transformaba en una mordida para obligar a esa herida a sangrara mas.

**-¡basta!-** reacciono el rubio furrios, por el comportamiento de su ahora protegido.

**-tenemos que escapar, así que déjate de…-** las palabras del rubio cesaron al sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri sobre el suyo, el moreno se le había lanzado enzima, haciendo que ambos cuerpo cayeran al suelo.

**-¡me estas hartando!-** amenazo el rubio con una voz seria acompañada con un leve rugido**- no creas que por estar algo débil no puedo matarte- **le recalco.

Pero el moreno parecía no escuchar sus amenazas, de hecho parecía muy distante de la realidad, solo la sangre del rubio eran sus únicos pensamientos, su sangre y algo más.

-haa- suspiro resignado Wolfram, a quien quería engañar no lo podía matar, dejo que el moreno siguiera succionando, después de todo seguro estaba "débil", aunque… -**¿Por qué hace eso si no es un vampiro completo?**

Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron de par en par ante esa pregunta.

Golpeo a Yuuri con la mano izquierda acción que le dolió en demasía, ya que su brazo aun no se recuperaba del todo.

Miraba al moreno algo asustado, era imposible, pero ahora que lo pensaba, -**¿por qué los licántropos se habían enloquecido por matar al moreno?, porque le decían que un demonios iba tras suyo, no sería…-** miro nuevamente al moreno que en el suelo se quejaba parecía haber recuperado sus cinco sentidos,**- ¡qué estoy pensando!-** negó con la cabeza, era imposible que Yuuri fuera un demonio, era demasiado débil, demasiado humano, además no emitía esa esencia asesina.

**-si ya estas mejor sígueme, te sacare de aquí.-** dijo como si nada hubiese pasado.

**-¿Wolfram?-**lo miro como si se tratase de un espejismo, pero no allí estaba el rubio con su vestimenta negra, y su ropa oliendo a sangre, pero intacto, bueno con leves heridas, pero vivo al fin y al cavo, bueno, si es que se puede usar ese término para un vampiro-** ¿y los licántropos?**

**-no lo sé, y no deseo saberlo, vámonos **

Fueron las últimas palabras mencionadas por el rubio y el pelinegro que caminaron en silencio, satisfechos con el simple hecho de haber sobrevivido.

Pero la cara pasiva de Wolfram se transformo en una de incredibilidad, cuando sintió aquella presencia maligna y se incremento más cuando olio la sangre y carne de la manada de licántropos que los había atacado, no decidió ir a echar un vistazo como solía hacerlo para ver la forma de ataque del enemigo, no esta vez solo tomo la muñeca de Yuuri y antes de que este siquiera lo notara comenzó la carrera fuera del bosque, Yuuri solo se dejo arrastrar por el rubio, después de todo no deseaba volver a separarse de él menos es aquel lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel encuentro, Yuuri parecía volver a ser el mismo chico entusiasta y molesto que siempre lo perseguía, Murata había regresado a unirse al trió después que su novia lo había abandonado por otro, **¡la paz había vuelto!**.

Wolfram miraba como el moreno practicaba beisbol en la cancha.

**-¿Quién crees que haya sido?- **pregunto de la nada Murata con la voz seria, aun no podía creer la historia que aquella hada le había contado.

**-Un demonio-** dijo de lo más normal el rubio, acomodándose el barbijo.

-**¿Qué crees que busque?**

**-comida.**

**-mmm- **debemos matarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, las criaturas del bosque están aterradas.

**-Por ahora solo nos queda esperar, ya se alimento no volverá a presentarse por un buen tiempo.**

**-¿por qué crees que lo hayan confundido?**

La mirada del Murata y Wolfram chocaron.

**-fue un error, Yuuri fue salvado por el unicornio, y parte de su sangre se impregno en su ropa.**

Murata continuo mirando al rubio con duda, el rubio simplemente era demasiado cortante con él, como si supiera algo que no estaba dispuesto a revelar, pero tampoco deseaba saberlo, Yuuri era su amigo y el también deseaba protegerlo.

-**si llego a ausentarme…- **soltó Wolfram con voz baja**- protégelo por mí**.

Murata lo vio sorprendido, era la primera vez que el rubio hablaba de esa manera.

**-no tienes que decírmelo, es mi amigo de infancia, la única persona que siempre se quedo a mi lado sin temer a mi familia, claro que cuidare de él, estés o no, así que asegúrate de matar a ese demonio rápido**.

Wolfram volvió a mirar el juego de Yuuri sin responder ni decir nada mas, su semblante era normal, como si nada de lo ocurrido hace menos de un minuto hubiese pasado, simplemente aquella conversación se transformaba en un recuerdo inexistente de un pacto entre ambos, **¡proteger a Yuuri!.**

Por su parte Yuuri, al darse cuenta que el rubio lo observaba no pudo evitar corresponderle y sonreír, hasta que aquella pelota de beisbol golpeo su cabeza y el pobre cayo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche había caído nuevamente, y los cosquilleos en los dientes de Yuuri habían regresado, así que se dispuso a salir de su habitación cosa que no sorprendió en nada a Murata que estaba más que acostumbrado a su ausencia nocturna, después de todo el moreno le pertenecía en el día y en las noches le pertenecía al rubio, ese era el orden de vigilancia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la habitación de Wolfram, este solo se miraba en el espejo perplejo, ya que los inmortales no podían ver sus reflejos, pero desde el bosque escondido este podía verse, su mirada era algo sombría, estaba asustado y decaído, no podía hablar con nadie de esto, ni lo del demonio que lo buscaba para cazarlo, comenzó a quitarse los guantes y el resto de accesorios que cubrían su cuerpo, cuando pudo divíselo nuevamente, la herida en su cuello, esa que Yuuri había mordido con tanta obsesión, hasta le fecha no sanaba, no era algo de qué preocuparse por su tamaño el cual, no pasaba de un centímetro y era muy superficial, pero para un vampiro cuyas heridas sanaba en cuestión de segundos minutos horas, dependiendo la profundidad, esto era alarmante.

Cubrió rápidamente su cuello y se metió en la cama, sabía que él se acercaba, lo que menos quería era otro ranquin de preguntas y disculpas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se asomo a la cama del rubio esta vez no se posesiono sobre su cuerpo, solo se hecho al lado de este, no sabía porque pero el cosquilleo era más fuerte, pero no tanto como la culpa que sentía por lo ocurrido aquella noche en el bosque, como pudo quedarse estático y dejar que el rubio luchara solo.

Abrazo al rubio y se durmió en su regazo, era tan cálido pese a la frialdad de su cuerpo, Wolfram era tan cálido que parecía que podía quemarlo.

Por su parte el rubio se sintió tan liberado, ese abrazo era el único consuelo que necesitaba a tantas preguntas y tantos miedos, sobre lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

Un abrazo que no buscaba terceras intenciones, un abrazo silencioso y cálido, ambos podían decir que se consumían en las llamas de una paz misteriosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró solo en la cama del rubio, este ya se había marchado, se dispuso a ir a su habitación y alistarse para las clases, cuando sintió a Murata detrás suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrándolo unas tangas diminutas

**-¿crees que con esto ellas caigan rendidas a mis pies?**

**-no, creo que tu caerás con la paliza que ellas te darán**

**-que malo eres Shibuya**

**-yo lo llamo realismo, encaso tuyo lo normal.**

Murata miraba a Yuuri algo intrigado, pero tranquilo era imposible, por nada del mundo era posible que Yuuri fuese un demonio no llenaba los requisitos, entonces porqué el rubio estaba tan extraño.

-vamos llegaremos tarde.

Jalo Murata a Yuuri sin siquiera preocuparle que el moreno no tuviese la camisa bien puesta, ni los zaparos atados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El rubio miraba a ambos desde el techo del campanario, estaba allí esperando la llegada de quien sería su salvación y a su vez la salvación del moreno, el asunto del busque no se quedaría tan calmado, los nuevos guardianes clamarían venganza, y hasta no destruir a ese demonio los culpables más seguros eran ellos dos.

La extraña niña de cabellos largos, blancos a semigrisáceos, se hacía presente ante el vampiro.

**-¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí criatura de la oscuridad?, porque irrumpes en casa santa a estas hora**

Un grupo de mojas salían a gran velocidad dispuestas a atacar al vampiro.

Wolfram solo levanto las manos**- solo quiero hablar, solo pido eso, escúcheme**.

Y así fue como el joven rubio y la pequeña niña se adentraron al templo.


	4. Despertar

**Crónicas de un Amor Prohibido**

**Acontecimiento III: **

¡Despertar!

Ya llevaban un buen rato hablando sobre el asunto, las mojas se sentían algo incomodas por la presencia del vampiro en el templo, les parecía extraño que la pequeña y gran sacerdotisa hubiera accedido a la entrevista, una tras otra solía acercarse para tratar de escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el confesionario, pero ninguna tenía el suficiente valor para plantarse allí y escuchar la conversación entera.

**-Parece que se trata de un demonio-** dijo la moja de cabellos cafés, algo asustada.

**-¡NO!, yo oí bien cuando dijo licántropos, ¡Es una clásica lucha con licántropos!-**menciono la peli verde.

**-Ambas se equivocan… Se trata de un bruja, si, el rubio dijo algo sobre una bruja- **concluyo la pelirroja.

**-Deberían lavarse bien esos oídotes buenos para nada, ¡ellos hablan sobre un demonio!-**se defendió molesta la peli café, haciendo un puchero con el rostro.

**-¡qué no!, ¡qué es sobre una bruja enamorada de un shinigami…!- **grito la pelirroja en los oídos de la peli café, ocasionando que esta se los tapara por la irritación

**-¡No!,** ¡**Era sobre el vampiro enamorado de un licántropo de pelo negro!-** exclamo la peli verde para poner se a la par de las otras monjas.

Las tres seguidoras del señor, con muy habito por cierto seguían discutiendo sin percatarse que detrás de ellas la sobra furiosa con ojos verdes amenazantes, que diferencia de las tres anteriores a esta le molestaban los chismes y que metieran sus narices donde no les llaman.

**-Espero que ya hayan concluido con sus labores…-**dijo mirándolas fijamente, y mostrando en su cara esas típica de todo psicópata asesino apunto de aniquilar a su víctima-**La misa dará inicio dentro de media hora-** se quejo la Madre superiora de nombre Gisela

**-Gisela-sama, nosotras…-**trataron de excusarse las tres muchachas, sin éxito alguno, ya que esa mirada lo decía todo, se abrazaron y esperaron su fin.

**-Estaban chismeando y husmeando como no siempre- **dijo Gisela seriamente

-¡**PIEDAD! **

Gritaban las tres monjas arrinconadas en una esquina, tratando de trepar una sobre otra medida que Gisela se les acercaba, pero de pronto el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escucho, para alivio de las tres mojas curiosas y molestia de la Madre superiora (la sargento).

Saliendo de la habitación se podía observar a la sacerdotisa y al vampiro, este último mostraba una cara de enfado y les dedicaba miradas a asesinas a las mojas, que ya lo habían emparejado con una bruja y un licántropo, era el colmo, las mujeres tenían el don eterno de fastidiarlo con su insistente emparejamiento.

**¡Maldición!, con la bruja era pasable pero… ¿por qué siempre lo emparejaban con un macho?**

Tenía deseos de gritarles, pero no se contuvo, no tenia por que perder la cabeza por un grupo de atolondradas por era simple…

**¡Señores y señoras él era macho, por lógica debía ser emparejado con una linda hembra!**

Aunque medio mundo dijera lo contrario por su apariencia, la cual no daba para eso, un joven tierno de quince años, no podía ser visto como otra cosa más que como un uke, de pronto sintió las piernas débiles y que caería en cualquier momento.

Las presentes miraron como el rubio se apoyaba sobre una columna como si hubiese perdido toda su fuerza y una extraña aura negra lo rodeara, incluso se podía oír como maldecía su estúpida y delicada figura.

La razón… Simple, el rubio no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, la vampiro reina del clan, la cual siempre que lo veía lo abrazaba y le presentaba ante otros vampiros masculinos en plan de emparejamiento, como odiaba eso, de hecho esa fue la causa por la cual el rubio se marcho a vivir con sus hermanos, los cuales tampoco dejaron de sobreprotegerlo, nuevamente maldijo al culpable de su transformación prematura, ciertamente algún día lo encontraría y le haría pagar caro por ello.

**-Bien, creo que eso es todo con migo, te esperare el primer lunes de luna creciente, tienes hasta entonces para encontrar al demonio.**

**-Sí, lo sé…**

**-Recuerda vampiro. Si dejas que este te marque el conjuro ya no servirá, recuérdalo, por nada del mundo permitan que te marque.**

El rubio asintió, y luego desapareció entre la maleza que rodeaba al jardín del templo, mientras las miradas expectantes de las tres monjas se clavaban en la joven sacerdotisa esperando que esta soltara el chisme como solía ser su costumbre, Gisela no asía otra cosa que mover la cabeza de manera negación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wolfram ya se hacía de regreso en el campus, estaba decido hablaría esta noche tanto con ambos pelinegros, las mentiras sobre el amigo del moreno debían ser reveladas antes de su partida para que así el moreno no se alejara de su lado encaso de algún ataque, aunque eso era poco probable, las criaturas del busque jamás atacaban fuer a de este, no de manera directa, además aún se hallaban bajo investigación, aun había tiempo para cazar al demonio y demostrar la inocencia del Moreno.

**-Todo irá bien, es imposible que Yuuri sea un…-**no pudo continuar la oración al ver al moreno y al licántropo en aquella situación extraña, no, más extraña… ¡ANORMAL!

Yuuri tiraba una varilla de madera y Muratacorria a recogerla en cuatro patas.

¿Qué era eso?, un juego de humanos o licántropos, definitivamente jamás entendería a ambas especies, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, Wolfram solo quería volver a su habitación y dormir, era definitivo todo lo relacionado con Yuuri le causaba dolor de cabeza, pero para su mala suerte el moreno ya lo había visto y con una sonrisa le grito:

**-¡Atrápalo!-**

Si señores, lo que piensan, el moreno le había lanzado la barrita de madera y detrás de esta ya se hallaba Murata buscando capturar la varita, la cual ya estaba en poder del rubio que la cogió por inercia, para segundo después sentir sobre su cuerpo al licántropo (gracias a Dios sin transformarse) y luego sentir el suelo.

**-¡Estúpido licántropo!-** grito el rubio sin contener su rabia, el pelinegro de piel blanca lo estaba lamiendo, como si se tratase de su dueño o de un amigo. Así que Wolfram simplemente lo mando a volar de una patada en el estomago.

**-Wolf, no seas tan agresivo, recuerda que solo es un humano-** la cara del rubio mostraba una gotita de resignación, siempre se sorprendía de lo inocente que resultaba ser su protegido.

Inocencia, palabra que a veces temía confundir con "retazado mental", ¿desde cuándo un humano se comportaría así?, ¿desde cuándo un humano viene a lamerte la cara y olfatearte las manos en busca de una barra de madera?, ¿desde cuándo un humano marca su territorio como un perro?, pensó esto último al ver como Murata hacia sus necesidades en un arbolito.

**-Me voy a dormir, ¡así que no molestes!-** amenazo el rubio, ya estaba más que cansado de tantas idioteces, y de verdad necesitaba descansar antes de su partida al busque, no , mejor dicho antes de volver a tener una conversación con estos dos locos de atar.

**-A que te refieres con… ¿no moleste?-** dijo el moreno algo preocupado, sería posible que le rubio lo hubiese sabido, o aun estaba molesto por lo de la anterior noche, si eso deba de ser, porque si supiera que va todas las noches a tratar de consumar su unión estaba seguro que el rubio no actuaria como dormido solo para evitarlo… ¡imposible!, a menos que el también quisiese eso, ¿sería posible que su amado fuese tímido?.

Yuuri se hallaba en el cielo ante la posibilidad del rubio sonrojado de vergüenza debajo de él gritando **¡más!**

**-Lo digo por la otra noche-** aclaro el rubio leyendo los pensamientos del moreno, aunque no hacía falta leerlos, la cara de Yuuri estaba roja y un hilo de sangre ya salía de su nariz, Wolfram solo giro la cabeza y comenzó a masajearse la sien, ciertamente Yuuri era imposible.

**-¡Así que no fastidies!-** concluyo el rubio la conversación y se marcho sin voltear a ver a ambos pelinegros.

**-¡Murata!, ven aquí muchacho, sigamos jugando!- **grito Yuuri a su amigo mirando al rubio marcharse, pero sin intenciones de hacerle caso, estaba dispuesto a comprobar esa teoría esa noche, pero hasta entonces, podría seguir divirtiéndose con su amigo, ¿no?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se reposo sobre su cama, y cerró los ojos, tratando de revivir todos los sucesos de aquella noche en el bosque, buscaba todo rastro que le ayudara a descifrar quien era o donde localizar al demonio, lamentablemente no tuvo éxito.

**-¡Mierda!- **protestaba, esa situación lo hacía sentir tan impotente, ni siquiera capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, **¿como pretendía proteger al moreno pervertido?.**

**-…Por qué me preocupo… una vez comprendan que Yuuri no es el demonio, solo me ejecutaran a mi por semitranformarlo -** se dijo alcanzando sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a vencerle **-69 años de vida era una buena edad para morir…- **susurro antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¿Yuuri?-** llamaba Murata a su amigo, algo confundido.

**-¿Sí?-**contesto Yuuri de lo más tranquilo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Me puedes decir…-**dudo levemente en hacer la pregunta, pero no podía simplemente ignorar lo que ocurría** -¿Por qué estoy mordiendo una barrilla de madera?**

**-¡ah, eso! Estamos jugando a yo la tiro tú la cojees.**

**-Mmm, ya veo…-** fue lo único que dijo Murata más confundido que antes, observando como Yuuri nuevamente lanzaba la barra de madera y esperaba paciente que su amigo fuera por ella.

**-¿Debo ir?-**pregunto inocentemente el pelinegro con lentes aun confundido por el asunto.

**-¡Sí!-** Contesto Yuuri que no tenía ni la más remota gana de suspender el juego.

Murata miro a su amigo resignado y se dispuso a ir. Caminaba lentamente tratando de hacer memoria de lo sucedido, sentía su boca sucia y parte de su cara estaba babeada con su propia baba, su ropa estaba mugre y qué decir de sus manos, sus palmas estaban llanas de tierra y otras cosas más que no quería identificar.

**-¡Ve de cuatro patas como antes, así es más divertido!- E**xigía Yuuri, Murata solo lo miro sorprendido, que había pasado, y ¿desde cuándo el moreno era tan exigente?.

"**¿De verdad había estado haciendo eso?, ¡imposible!, era de día ni siquiera era temporada de luna llena"**

Se decía a si mismo Murata analizando su situación, definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando con él, él jamás había experimentado ese comportamiento irracional.

Se acomodo como pudo en cuatro patas y con una molestia e incomodidad tremenda prosiguió en busca de la barrilla de madera, no era conveniente levantar sospechas con el pobre de Yuuri que ya tenía más que suficiente con lo vivido la anterior noche, además quien lo podría ver, ¿el rubio?, No, ese estaba más ocupado en otras cosas como para asomar sus narices en esto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas pasaron… Después de tanto juego Murata estaba muerto, nunca creyó que Yuuri tuviese ese tipo de fetiches, tampoco esa cantidad de energía.

El moreno se la paso toda la tarde con el famoso jueguito de la barrilla… El joven licántropo solo se tiro sobre su cama, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ducharse, quien era el estúpido que decía que los licántropos poseían una energía sobre natural casi inagotable al alcanzar la edad de transformación, ese tipo sin duda no había conocido a Yuuri.

El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando sintió a alguien desconocido en la habitación.

**-¿Quién es?- **pregunto Murata lago fastidiado, realmente quería dormir, lamentablemente nadie contesto.

**-¡Muéstrate!-** dijo con una voz molesta y amenazadora **-A menos que quieras salir lastimado**

**-Preferiría no hacerlo si me acerco más moriré de intoxicación, ¡apestas!- **Ironizo el rubio, divertido de lo lindo**- de verdad no sabía que ustedes fueran así de primitivos**

La cara de Murata estaba roja, el vampiro lo había visto actuando así, no sabía ¿cuándo? o ¿cómo?, pero su cara y su comentario lo aseguraba, él los había visto y eso era humillante. Pero no se dejaría ganar en es te juego de humillaciones.

**-Sí, es cierto, pero por lo menos no nos enamoramos de nuestras presas-** Menciona satisfecho el pelinegro de piel clara al ver la cara molesta del rubio que lo miraba amenazante, mirada amenazante que el también correspondió.

Sus miradas batallaban tarde o tempano alguno debía perder, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitir su derrota, claro que ninguno de los dos tomo en cuenta al moreno que se asomo a la puerta de entrada abierta y los observaba y sacaba a relucir otra de sus brillantes deducciones detectivescas.

**-¿Están jugando a quien aguanta más sin parpadear?-** pregunto curiosa e inocentemente Yuuri, mientras que sus dos acompañantes bajaban la cabeza derrotados por el comentario, ¿cómo era posible que ambos terminaran haciendo el ridículo por él?, por ese semivampiro idiota que no comprendía nada de nada, podía ser que el mundo se destruyera bajo sus pies y tendría que esperar la prensa del día siguiente para enterarse.

**-Olvídalo-** dijo Murata rendido se volvió a tirar en la cama **–habla de una vez, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-** le pregunto al rubio

**-Sí, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** dijo el Yuuri algo molesto, ya que al ir a la habitación del rubio esta simplemente estaba vacía. La cara de Yuuri se mostro frustrada, el rubio había arruinado su intento de exploración corporal para descubrir si este era tímido o no, y para rematar su frustración lo encuentra en su habitación jugando con su amigo.

Wolfram solo miro a Yuuri y volvió a masajear su sien, definitivo, lo único que podría encontrar en la cabeza del moreno eran escenas XXX, en diferentes posiciones, posiciones que superaban las del cama Sutra,

"**¿Qué acaso no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo?"**

Se pregunto Wolfram, cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos miro nuevamente al moreno para hallar la respuesta a su pregunta.

"**!NO!"**

Voltio los ojos hacia a tras al ver en la mente del rubio la nueva pose xxx que el moreno tenía en su cabeza, ¡comprobado!, Yuuri estaba demostrando un nivel de perversión mayor al inicial, y debía de decir que él tiene la culpa de eso, después de todo el lo había transformado en lo que era.

"**creo que después de todo si merezco la pena de muerte"**

Se dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza lo visto y comenzó hablando sobre el viaje al bosque escondido de Tokio, cosa que si debía comunicarles aunque en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era asesinar a ambos y lavarse las manos del asunto, después de todo el mundo estaría mejor sin un loco licántropo que no deja de hacer idioteces con su sexopata amigo.

**-Me marchare por un tiempo- **soltó con un tono de voz neutro.

-…-

-…-

La cara de Yuuri era una de asombro y enfado, esa decisión no la había consultado con él, y no es que el rubio consultara todos sus planes, de hecho nunca le consultaba nada, pero después de la noche se terror en el bosque, esa noche que ambos pasaron y sintió el calor del rubio sobre su cuerpo en forma de un abrazo intenso…

Era definitivo no dejaría al rubio marcharse a ningún lugar solo, menos al saber de la existencia de sitios tan peligrosos.

**-¿A dónde?-**pregunto tratando de sonar razonable y ganándole a Murata en la hace la pregunta.

**-Al bosque escondido de Tokio?-** Murata se adelanto adivinando la respuesta e intenciones del rubio.

Yuuri mira expectante la respuesta del rubio, listo para lanzar el grito al cielo si esta era afirmativa, después de lo vivido allí… ¡no!, aun el rubio deseaba ir, estabes esos malditos lobos lo destruirían, ¿qué era el rubio una especie de masoquista?

**-Sí-**

**-NOooo!- **soltó en un grito no tan deslumbrante como el que tenía en mente y el que su corazón soltó al escuchar al rubio **-¿por qué tienes que ir?. ¡Acaso estás loco!, que piensas que es la vida un juego de azar?, salimos vivos de milagro…-** Yuuri comenzó a sermonear al rubio para sorpresa de todos, sermón que era asemejarlo a los que una madre da a su hijo.

**-¿Qué?, ¿acaso eres algún tipo de Emo en evolución a suicida compulsivo?**

Wolfram pestaño, esos términos eran algo fuertes, considerando que él era un vampiro y que trataba de salvarse su pellejo y el del moreno también.

**-Calma Yuuri, de seguro Wolfram tendrá sus motivos-** hablo Murata tratando de calmar a su amigo de infancia, que estaba al borde de una ataque histérico y evitar que sobrepasara los límites de la paciencia del rubio, paciencia que visiblemente se agotaba a medida que las venitas en su rostro se formaban.

**-¿Calma?, ¡si claro!, tu no entiendes nada, no sabes lo que vivimos-**comenzó el moreno reprochando a su amigo**- ¡tú que puedes, saber de nosotros!**

Golpe bajo así lo denomino Murata que no pudo evitar sentirse herido por lo dicho, era la primera vez que el moreno lo excluía de su vida llamándolo ajeno a la misma, sin saber que él era más consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Wolfram y Murata se miraron, ambos algo afectados por las palabras de moreno, jamás pensaron que alguien pudiese llegar a lastimarlo y menos que no tuvieran el valor para ponerlo en su lugar, solo el silencio reino en la habitación por unos minutos.

**-¡hablen!, ¡si tiene algo que decir hablen!-** reto Yuuri a sus compañeros algo más calmado y ahora asustado por el silencio formado en la habitación, silencio que él había provocado.

-…-

-…-

Después de ese incentivo fallido nadie hablo, las miradas de los tres simplemente se quedaron en el suelo, el licántropo sin poder contarle la verdad a su amigo por temor a ser rechazado, ahora le quedaba claro que el moreno había desarrollado cierta fobia por lo licántropos.

El rubio, por que comprendía que no era el momento de descubrir el secreto del licántropo, y no tenía intenciones de continuar una discusión con el moreno la decisión ya estaba tomada no había marcha atrás, le pesara a quien le pesar.

Finalmente Yuuri que después de explotar en reclamos ya no tenía armamento en su artillería, para continuar, algo le decía que debía disculparse, a lo menos con su amigo pero no, lo hacía por su bien Murata debía alejarse de ellos quien sabe lo que podría pasarle, Yuuri no sería capaz de vivir sabiendo que su mejor amigo salió herido por su culpa, así que eran mejor dejar las cosas así.

Por otro lado no tenia por que disculparse con el rubio, el estaba en lo correcto, más bien el rubio debía apresurarse y transformarlo de una buena vez, así el podría protegerlo y dejar de ser el protegido.

**-Regresare dentro de tres días-** soltó Wolfram rompiendo el silencia de la habitación, y valiéndole un pepino los pensamientos del moreno.

Yuuri no sabía que decir, era increíble pero todas las razones que había expuesto ni siquiera le habían importado al rubio, pero esto no se quedaría así.

**-¡Entonces iré contigo!-** Grito Yuuri mirando desafiante al rubio.

Murata veía a ambos y sabia que esto sería de no acabar, después de todo ambos eran unos cabeza duras.

**-solo serás un estorbo, como la última vez- **dijo Wolfram en tono neutral, aunque por dentro estaba más que feliz por poder devolverle al moreno la humillación vivida hacia pocos minutos.

**-¡Auch!-** soltó Murata, al escuchar esa frase, sabía que eso le había dolido al moreno más de la cuenta.

**-No me sirve de nada tener a alguien que se queda lloriqueando sin moverse cuando está frente al enemigo- **continuaba Wolfram sin importarle el peso de sus palabras.

Yuuri no podía hablar, solo podía sentir como mil dagas atravesaban su corazón, no podía negarlo, como tampoco podía evitar que doliera tanto por que todo era verdad.

**-Esta vez no será así…- ** susurro

**-Para los nosotros no existen segunda vez**

**-si tan solo me…**

**-¡NO!-**fue el semigrito y respuesta furiosa que el rubio le dio a Yuuri, ocasionando que Murata se exaltara, pensando que el moreno sería atacado por el rubio.

Yuuri se quedo estático observando la partida del rubio, por más que quisiera las palabras no salían de su boca, y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar era la primera vez que sentía esa mirada asesina, por parte de esos ojos verdes que solo por una fracción de segundos retomaron el color escarlata de la primera vez que lo vio.

Antes de partir Wolfram le dedico una mirada a Murata, la cual fue correspondida por el aludido, pese a los disparates escuchados en esta discusión y las heridas recibidas, el sentimiento de protección hacia el moreno era más fuerte que su rabia y ese sentimiento de tracción.

Ambos pelinegros vieron como el rubio desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Yuuri aun en su estado impotente de movimiento y de cerebro, sintió la mano cálida de su amigo que trataba de consolarlo con sus típicas palmaditas

**-¡Anímate Shibuya!, El dijo que volvería, ¿no?**

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza

**-Confía un poco más en el.**

**-Sí, pero…**

**-Pero nada, vamos toma una ducha antes que yo, definitivamente ambos necesitamos una, apestamos.**

Empujo a Yuuri a la regadera, abandonándolo dentro y cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de él.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y observo que era luna nueva, miro sus manos y suspiro, era cierto el jamás sabría nada de lo que pasa por la cabeza de un vampiro o un humano, después de todo era un licántropo, jamás entendería esa sed de sangre o sexo que estos solían mostrar, pero si sabía algo, que de una forma u otra los tres estaban conectados ya sea por una u otra razón, después de todo el lo había decidido así desde que le tendió aquella trampa al vampiro para que cumpliera su responsabilidad y le ayudara a cuidar al moreno, no sabía porque pero levemente se sintió en el papel de la madre comprensiva, y vio a Wolfram en el padre estricto y tajante.

Se apoyo más sobre la ventana y suspiro, aun recordaba amargamente, las noches que perseguía al moreno al bosque mirando como este se hacía daño por su afán de encontrar al rubio, o los cambios que su cuerpo mostraba, o como todos sus anteriores amigos comenzaban alejarse de él, claro que por la obsesión y el mismo carácter del moreno… este ni lo noto.

Si Yuuri jamás notaba lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor, no notaba como las habladurías sobre ser un fenómeno aumentaban, sobre su rareza. No Yuuri jamás notaba nada de eso, era un humano despistado capas de recibir a todos con la misma sonrisa y confianza que lo trataba a él, por algo aun seguía siendo su amigo, el amigo que jamás pregunto por qué aparecía manchado de sangre en las noches de luna llena, o por que todos odiaban a su padre.

**-Lo siento…-** Murata giro hacia el origen de la voz, Yuuri estaba de tras suyo ya duchado, con su cara entristecida, acaba de tomar conciencia de todo lo dicho y en cierta forma necesitaba el apoyo de su amigo, mas ahora que sentía que el rubio lo había abandonado.

**-No tienes por qué disculparte, es normal que dijeras eso.**

**-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-** pregunto Yuuri aun con la mirada baja, no era de sorprenderse que se hubiese dado cuenta (milagrosamente según Murata), después de todo, quien se queda tranquilo después de ver como un humano se lanza del cuarto piso del los dormitorios colectivos del campus, por dios son casi 30 metros de altura.

**-Mmm-** Murata parpadeo **- Pues veras wolf y yo somos amigos de infancia, y…**

**-¡ah!, ya veo-** dijo Yuuri algo molesto pero era comprensible después de todo, fue Murata quien había traído nuevamente al rubio a su vida, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos.

**-No te preocupes, hasta que el regrese yo te protegeré-** Murata soltó, sin más prejuicios, ni rodeos **-Después de todo, somos amigos-** Yuuri jamás comprendió aquella mirada brillante que le inspiraba confianza y protección, él solo asintió, estaba cansado y también deseaba dormir, ya le era imposible seguir al rubio su olor y energía se habían extinguido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cara de Wolfram era la de un idiota al ver a su protegido y el licántropo transformado jugando como un niño y su perro, apenas pudo parpadear, recordando lo rápido que corrió por llegar a salvar al moreno, después de todo si no fuera por peligro… ¿por qué más se transformaría el pelinegro con anteojos?

Eso pensó, eso creyó. Que los hombres lobo solo se transformaban para hacer frente una amenaza, jamás pensó que lo hacían para jugar a la barrita… ¿otra vez?

Suspiro molesto, pero en cierta forma feliz, nada había pasado en su ausencia, así que podía pasar esta tontería por alto y rememorarla otro día para humillar al licántropo, lástima que no tuviese una cámara consigo, sería muy útil.

**-¡Bien muchacho, ahora te enseñare a saludar!-** decía el móreo ignorando la llegada del rubio que estaba a 25 metros de distancia aproximadamente de donde ellos se encontraban.

**-¡Dame la pata!-** dijo Yuuri y sin pensarlo ni esperar nada el licántropo obedeció, y le extendió la enorme pata de 40 cm o mas de diámetro (no es que fuera redonda, pero se asemejaba a esta figura geométrica), a la mano de Yuuri que no pasaba de los 20 cm de largo, Wolfram parpadeo mirando el suceso, era increíble Yuuri estaba domando a un licántropo o… el tonto de Murata estimaba demasiado al moreno como para dejarse humillar de esa manera.

Se acomodo sobre la copa de aquel pino mirando agraciado el acontecimiento que presenciaban sus ojos, ahora el moreno le enseñaba a hacerse el muertito.

**-¡Bien hecho!-** sonreía, y le acariciaba la pancita. No cabe duda que eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

**-Sí, sí lo es-** admitió Wolfram para sí, después de todo debía de darle su lugar al licántropo adolecente, con sus 19 años se había emancipado de la manada para ser algo más que un simple granjero de pueblo, eso era digno de admirar tomando encuentra las reglas cerradas de la manada de licántropos que los obligaba a estar aislados en manadas en determinados lugares.

Más por cansancio que por deseo, Wolfram se dirigió a su habitación ya no era necesario preocuparse por del moreno, estaba en buena compañías así que él podía descansar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas pasaron, y nuevamente alguien interrumpió su habitación y su cama, profanando su espacio personal, no era necesario ser un genio para no saber de quién se trataba, pero esta noche tenía intención de detener al moreno desde un inicio, realmente estaba exhausto.

**-¡Yuuri!-** llamo el rubio y abriendo sus ojos, al no tener respuesta inmediata del aludido que no mostraba intensiones de parar, y al abrirlo encontró algo raro.

**-…- **Yuuri no contesto.

Los ojos de Yuuri estaban cerrados como si estuviera sonámbulo, -acaso era eso posible, se pregunto el rubio.

**-yu…-**Intento llamarlo pero no pudo concluir la pronunciación de su nombre, sus labios fueron invadidos por los del moreno en un beso salvaje.

Algo estaba mal aquí, tal vez el moreno era sonámbulo, y recuerden es peligroso despertar a un sonámbulo, no obstante el era un vampiro, así que cogió a Yuuri por los cabellos con el plan de despertarlo al sentir como este mordía sus labios obligándolos a sangrar.

**-¡Despierta!- **le grito, a tiempo de empujarlo lejos de él, cosa que por algún motivo no ocurrió, el moreno de pronto era más duro del metal, y más pesado que una piedra en gravedad 100.

Wolfram lo miro algo asustado, que estaba pasando, Yuuri no podía tener esa fuerza, no era lógico para un semivamviro.

Yuuri aun sobre Wolfram, lo cogió de los hombros y lo golpeo contra la cama haciendo que esta se rompiera por la fuerza ejercida.

-**¡grrrrr!- **fue el gruñido amenazador de Wolfram hacia Yuuri dio a entender la amenaza de matarlo si no lo dejaba en paz.

Lo que el rubio obtuvo como respuesta por parte del moreno fue una risa sínica y unos ojos completamente negros que lo miraban fijamente.

La expresión de Wolfram cambio por completo, aun no lo podía creer, pero tenía un demonio sobre él, exactamente lo que había sospechado semanas atrás, se confirmaba, Yuuri era un demonio, pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué actuaba así?, ¿por qué haba jugado con ambos todo este tiempo?, si quería alimentarse bastaba con atacarlo en su primer encuentro, ¿por qué actuar tan bien hasta el final?, ¿por qué?.

Los ojos de Wolfram se cerraron, estaba indignado, dolido, las mentiras del moreno lo habían lastimado como jamás creyó, pero no podía odiarlo, aunque argumentos no le faltaban después de hacerlo actuar de manera tan patética, correr para protegerlo, arriesgar su vida, ¿todo por quién?, Por alguien que solo buscaba comérselo después de satisfacer sus deceso.

**-jajajajajaja- **Wolfram comenzó a reír sin explicación alguna **–así que fuiste tú, todo el tiempo, fuiste tú...**

Dijo sin obtener respuesta, todo lo contrario, por parte del moreno recibió otra mordida en el cuello sobre aquella herida que jamás termino de cicatrizar, mientras sus manos desgarraban las prendas negras del rubio.

**-¡hah!-** fue lo único que soltó el rubio al sentir esos dientes filos sobre su cuello, succionándole, no solo la sangre sino la energía vital, maldecía al moreno, que maldita manía de morderlo para obtener su sangre, siendo que él ni la necesitaba.

**-¿Tú mataste al unicornio?-** pregunto tratando de mantener sensato y elaborando un plan para matar a Yuuri antes de que las cosa avanzara mas, no debía dejar que este lo marcara, por lo general los demonios no te matan inmediatamente, primero te marcan juegan contigo como los gatos suelen jugar con sus presas y luego lentamente acaban con tu existencia, claro que ese tipo de tratos solo se lo daban a especies superiores, no a simples mortales, a ellos era simple convencerlos para que les cedieran su alma.

**-…- **la respuesta nunca llego, Wolfram miraba el estante al lado de su cama, allí se encontraba la gema que Gisela le había dado, el ritual se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos días, y ya había encontrado al demonio, debía detenerse su avance, por su cuerpo, pero por más que trataba no lo lograba, se sentía tan impotentes ante ese Yuuri, sintió que extrañaba al otro, deseaba verlo.

Extendió su mano hasta la mesita, y la atravesó para cogerla y golpear al moreno con ella y a su vez coger aquella piedra.

Yuuri por su parte simplemente se sentó sobre sus rodillas estirando las piernas del rubio, para posesionarlas sobre sus hombros, sin importarle el golpe recibido o los gruñido y ahora arañazo del rubio sobre su cuerpo, arañazos que quedaron al aire por el ultimo jalón de piernas que recibió que obligo a que el cuerpo de Wolfram a caer sobre su espalda en aquella cama destrozada.

El rubio vio venir lo inevitable, y sin siquiera pensarlo agarro firmemente la piedra, recordando que Gisela le dijo que esta contendría la maldad de todo ser, pero acaso existía bondad en el moreno, después de descubrir que todo era una mentira, ¿eh?

Pudo sentir un par de mordidas sobre sus extremidades y una garra penetrando su entrada, acaso estaba jugando, ¿de verdad tenía planeado prepararlo?, ¿Qué?, acaso se tomaria esa molestia simplemente por rememorar los buenos tiempo, le recriminaba Wolfram mentalmente, ya que su boca no hacía otra cosa que soltar rugidos protestantes y gemidos involuntarios, que solo parecían motivar a moreno a continuar.

**-¡Tan amable como siempre!-**finalmente protesto Wolfram lleno de rabia al momento de sentir el segundo dedo dentro suyo y las unas de la otra mano del moreno sujetando su hombría con fuerza, moviendo su mano sobre esta, de manera violenta, sin un ritmo fijo y ocasionándole mas dolor que placer.

Los ojos de wolfran se cerraron con fuerza al sentir la hombría de su agresor en su entrada y eso era malo, con ayuda de una mano ¿empujo su cuerpo hacia delante contal fuerza que su mano libre alcanzo el hombro del moreno, hombro en el que presiono la piedra, impidiendo que el acto llevado a cabo por el moreno concluyera.

Los colores iluminaron la habitación, un color tan cálido y poderoso comenzó a emerger de la puede, y Yuuri comenzó a gritar de dolor, cayendo sobre la cama destrozada, con más exactitud sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Wolfram se quedo estático, sin moverse, su mano aun presionaba la piedra contra aquel hombro, y sentía como la fuerza del moreno se normalizaba al mismo tiempo que perdía la conciencia.

Se quedo parado al lado del moreno inconsciente, si quería matarlo esta era la oportunidad, después de todo ahora estaba débil, para que esperar un ritual, porque darle la oportunidad de traicionarlo nuevamente, de volver a atacarlo.

Las luces aun resplandecían en la piedra que ahora Wolfram miraba sorprendido, finalmente algo hecho por la bruja funcionaban bien.

El cuerpo denudo de Wolfram aun seguía observando al de Yuuri, ambos iluminados por esas luces resplandecientes, como si se trataran de luces reflejadas en el agua, que iluminaban la habitación entera, de pronto lo sintió, sintió aquellas lagrimas que ni el mismo explicaba el por qué brotaban de sus ojos, tal vez salieron a causa de la decían tomada, pero de todos modos no había marcha a tras, ¿cierto?

Levanto una mano y la dirigió atrás, debía darle el suficiente impulso, no debía fallar, el punto era claro, debía destrozar su corazón**- tres, dos uno…**

Las uñas quedaron de Wolfram quedaron incrustadas en el suelo, y la sangre corría por el piso, el rubio cayó de rodillas lamentándose.

-**¿Por qué?**

Se dijo a sí mismo, y se quedo al lado del moreno toda la noche

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¿Qué paso?-** las palabras de Murata eran frías y exigían respuesta

**-…-**

Pero la respuesta nunca llego por parte del rubio.

**-¿Que pasa aquí?-** reprocho Yuuri a su amigo al ver la agresión que este cometía hacia el rubio.

**-¡Tú!, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?-** Murata estallo -¡**Desde cuando sabes que soy un licántropo?**

**-Desde la noche que te transformaste para atacar a aquel zafiro que intento matarme.**

Murata parpadeo, no recordaba ni una mierda.

Wolfram miraba por la ventana ausente de la escena, podía oír pero no le importaba, sus ojos verdes se posaron brevemente sobre el rostro de Yuuri, para luego bajar hacia su cuello, donde colgaba aquella piedra que contenía su verdadera naturaleza.

Se levanto sin comentario alguno.

**-¿Dónde vas?-** pregunto Yuuri preocupado, desde hacía días que el rubio estaba extraño, desde aquella mañana que despertó en su cuarto destrozado y con todo el suelo ensangrentado, siempre quiso saber que había ocurrido, peor los labios del rubio simplemente se habían sellado para ambos individuos, ahora comprendía el sentimiento de Murata, ese que quería aunque sea a bofetadas arrancarle al rubio la verdad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wolfram simplemente paro frente del espejo de su nueva habitación, y bajado el cuello que su bitle negro diviso nuevamente aquella marca que alumbraba un extraño color violeta oscuro, nuevamente aquella marca comenzaba a aderle, lo estaba lastimando, se tiro en la cama, estaba mas cansado de lo normal, y no era raro, cada dia sentía como su energía era robada, aquel demonio absorbía todo de sí sin ser consiente siquiera de ello, pero tanto igual el rubio no se rendiría, mientras yuuri llevara consigo aquel colgante… lo ocurrido aquella noche no se volvería a repetir, eso lo había comprendido al mismo tiempo que comprendió que no era uno, sino dos los demonios que merondiaban Tokio.

A uno (yuuri), lo podía mantener a raya, después de todo su objetivo era él, pero el segundo el asesino de la manada de licántropos, ese era el más peligroso, a ese debía de cazarlo lo más pronto posible.

Miro nuevamente el espejo acariciándose la marca para mitigar el dolor, se lo había prometido, mataría al segundo demonio, lo cazaría para que nadie cazara a Yuuri, después de todo era su protegido y pese al mal sabor de boca que se había llevado ante la verdad de su verdadero yo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que amarlo sin importar las consecuencias.

Los labios del rubio se hayan sellado, jamás revelaría la verdad sobre la naturaleza del moreno, ahora que finalmente había despertado ¡el demonio Yuuri!.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¡Wolfram!- **se asomo Yuuri a la cama de este, obteniendo el sobre salto del rubio que lo miro aterrado.

**-Calma, soy yo-** respondió Yuuri, ya no lo soportaba, los ojos del rubio solo lo miraban de manera fría y lejana de día, y de noche al invadir su cuarto lo miraban con terror, como si se tratase de su peor pesadilla.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** respondió el rubio controlándose y sujetando su cuello que nuevamente comenzaba a arderle.

**-Dime la verdad…- **Miro los ojos verdes y cansados de Wolfram **- ¿Que paso en el bosque?-** tomo la mano del rubio con delicadeza como si se tratase de una frágil flor.

Los ojos de Wolfram se clavaron a un costado de la cama **-El demonio es más poderoso de lo que imagine, ya ataco a otro unicornio, también se comió a tres hadas-** repuso el rubio de lo más normal.

**-El… ¿te hizo algo?-** pregunto el moreno con temor de la respuesta**- ¿esa cosa, te lastimo?**

Wolfram lo miro con aquella mirada indiferente y algo molesta **-no molo hizo, de hecho ni siquiera lo he logrado ver, ¿Conforme?**

**-¡Fui!-** dijo Yuuri aliviado **- ¿pero, entonces… por que estas así?-** nuevamente pregunto el moreno, esta vez ejerciendo más fuerza sobre la mano del rubio.

**-Estoy débil, no me he alimentado bien, eso es todo-** sus manos se separaron de las del moreno y se recostó en aquella cama, cubriéndose con esas sabanas blancas.

**-Transfórmame-** dijo secamente Yuuri al sentirse tan impotente, ¿ahora qué?... Era solo una carga para el rubio, ¿por qué debía ser el rubio quien cargara con todo?, ¿por qué no podían ser una pareja normal?

**-No sabes lo que pides-** soltó Wolfram, mirando el techo

**-Te equivocas... lose… te pido que me dejes ser tu compañero eterno, ¡déjame ser tu soporte!-** soltó el moreno sin pensar, esperando que el rubio comprendiera, pero este solo guardo silencio y siguió observando el techo, Yuuri cayó sobre sus rodillas y su cuerpo sobre la cama, su cabeza se ubicada sobre el estomago del rubio y comenzó a llorar, sin importarle lo patético que fuera esa acción.

Por más que el rubio quiso no logro evitar soltar un par de lagrimas una vez el aludido quedo dormido por el cansancio sobre su estomago, acaricio su mechones negros y cerró los ojos rogando que todo acabase pronto, para mantenerlo a salvo.

Wolfram beso la oreja del moreno, y este despertó, algo asombrado.

**-¿Quieres hacerlo?-** pregunto sin rodeos el rubio mirándolo con aquellos ojos cálidos que hacía mucho no mostraba al moreno.

**-¿Está bien hacerlo?**

**-¡Has estado viniendo todas las noches a mi cuarto tratando de violarme y ahora me dices si esta bien!, ¿qué eres un masoquista?**

**-¿Lo sabías?**

**-Soy un vampiro, tonto. Jamás tengo el sueño pesado.**

**-Entonces-** bajo la cabeza apenado pero feliz, sintió que las cosas se habían resuelto**- Claro que sí, ¡pero pido arriba!-** el rubio negó sonriente.

Yuuri miro preocupado, claro que quería, pero él no deseaba ser el uke, no su cuerpo físicamente aparentaba mayor fuerza que la del rubio, mayor tamaño y mayor madures, el papel de uke le cavia a la perfección al rubio, no a él.

**-¡está bien!-** suspiro wólfram rendido ante la mirada suplicante de su protegido**-eso sí hazlo con cuidado, recuerda que te dije que estoy dé…- **débil iba a ser la palabra que le rubio iba a decir cuando observo la velocidad con la cual el moreno se despojaba de los zapatos, la camisa y los pantalones, para después lanzarse sobre él, quebrando la cama por la fuerza del salto.

**-Sabes, una cosa es hacerlo otra cosa es atentar contra los bienes ajenos-** Yuuri parpadeo, al no entender la expresión del rubio, pero no le importo, inmediatamente se posesiono de su boca besándolo tiernamente y con sus manso comenzaba a desabrochar aquel pantalón.

**- te amo-** soltó Yuuri en el oído del rubio, y sus manos obligaron al rubio a subir las suyas para quietarle ese estúpido bitle que últimamente el rubio usaba con tanta demencia.

**-¡Espera!-** se quejo Wolfram algo molesto**- déjalo**.

**-Pero-** se quejo el moreno.

**-no me discutas o te dejo con las ganas- **advirtió el rubio, al cual el moreno decidió simplemente obedecer y dejar al maldito bitle en su lugar, después de todo el ya conocía de memoria el toras del rubio, lo que aun desconocía esta la parte inferior de su cuerpo cosa que estaba dispuesto a explorar a profundidad.

Desabrocho con delicadeza ese pantalón, y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, difería del inicio, cosa que sorprendía a Wolfram, que no hacía otra cosa más que verlo desde el estreno contrario.

**-oye, a este paso va a amaneces antes de que llegues a las rodillas- **ironizo el rubio, al ver el color rojizo de las mejillas de su protegido.

**-¡Al diablo la caballerosidad!- **dijo Yuuri en respuesta que con un jalón arranco los pantalones y los mando a volar a un extremo de la habitación.

**-Mucho mejor… Supongo-** se quejo el rubio**- ahora si pareces un psicópata violador.**

**-¡No interrumpas!, ¡me desconcentras!-** se quejo el moreno siguiendo el juego de palabras del rubio.

**-¡Lo siento!, no sabía que necesitaras concentración para esto-** las miradas de Wolfram se quedaron atrapadas en al de Yuuri que lo miraba con enojo y con suplica, ahora el rubio comprendía que era la primera vez del moreno y que el pobre no estaba seguro de los siguientes pasos a seguir**- Esta bien me callare… prosigue- **dijo Wolfram un poco asombrado, por lo visto en la cabeza del moreno, jamás pensó que fuese un ignorante completo de la practica

**-¡Gracias!-** Ironizo el moreno.

Sus manos comenzaron abajar los calzoncillos del rubio que miraba expectante los movimientos de su protegido, como supervisándolos, después de todo uno nunca sabe cuando el alumno tendrá alguna duda que deba de ser aclarada por el profesor, ¿no?

Por su parte yuuri se sentía en el cielo ante la visión panorámica de la parte inferior del rubio, como lo había imaginado todo era blanco y suave como el algodón, pero….

**-¡Podrías!-** protesto el moreno

**-¿Qué?, ¡no estos haciendo nada!-** se quejo el rubio que tenia los brazos cruzados y no dejaba de observar lo que el moreno hacia.

**-¡Podrías dejar de mirarme!, ¡maldita sea, según lo averiguado ahora deberías esta avergonzado, no mirándome como un maestro mira a su alumno hacer su examen!, ¡me arruinas la inspiración!.**

Yuuri simplemente abandono las piernas del rubio y se sentó a un costado de la cama molesto y frustrado.

Wolfram por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una par de risitas, nunca nadie había sido así con él, bueno no es que tuviera tantas experiencias sexuales, de hecho era virgen, ¡si lo era!, la única persona que le había arrebatado ese titulo de castidad y virginidad había sido el mismo moreno que ahora no sabía ni como continuar la velada.

Wolfram se aferro a los hombros de Yuuri besando su nuca,

**-Lo siento…-** se disculpo, cosa que Yuuri acepto feliz, esta noche era única y no planeaba dejar que su orgullo de hombre la estropeara.

Voltio su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio y lo beso, ambos se abrazaron y comprendieron que la participación por parte de ambos cuerpos era mejor, que dejar a uno solo el acto sexual.

Las caricias eran mutuas, Wolfram acariciaba la espalda desnuda del moreno mientras sentía como el otro hacia lo mismo un poco molesto por el bitle, así que se desquitaba manoseando aquellas piernas larga, suaves y ese trasero bien hecho.

Los besos y las caricias aumentaban hasta obligar a ambos cuerpos a caer nuevamente sobre ese colchón, el moreno sobre el rubio sonriente por su victoria concebida sin violencia, se acomodaba entre las piernas del rubio separándose para su último acto triunfal, y sus manos nuevamente se posaban sobre sus muslos acariciándolo, mientras el rubio estiraba ambas manos exigiendo al moreno un que lo albergara ente sus brazos.

Wolfram pudo sentir como la hombría de Yuuri entraba lentamente sin preparación alguna en su cavidad anal, soltó uno que otro gemido, para satisfacción del moreno y un poco de preocupación también.

**-¿estás bien?... te duele- **

**-Jajá-** Wolfram rio y negó con la cabeza, mientras Yuuri seguía introduciéndose en el rubio.

Como iba a dolerle ese acto consiente y concebido mutuamente, a diferencia de la primera vez, que fue con tal rudeza, donde pudo sentir como se partía en dos, sin poder siquiera mitigar el dolor ni el daño, a comparación de eso, esto señores no eran nada, ¡era el paraíso!.

Wolfram beso a Yuuri mientras sentía la conclusión de la penetración y el moreno lo dejaba descansar para que se acostumbrara a su miembro.

**-Te amo-** soltó el rubio sin pensar la sentir los movimientos de cadera por parte del moreno, que le indicaban que las envestidas habían iniciado.

Una y otra, las envestidas se manifestaban, cada vez con más fuerza, Wolfram se aferraba a la espalda de Yuuri sintiendo su olor y esencia, besándolo, rogando que jamás fuese alejado de ese idiota protegido suyo, mientras Yuuri llegando al clima abrazaba al rubio, rogando que esta jamás lo abandonase ni con el pensamiento, como lo había hecho toda la anterior semana, ambos estaba hechos el uno para el otro, y eso nadie lo podía negar, no al menos esa noche.

Wolfram arqueo la espalda al sentir como Yuuri depositaba dentro de él los espermas que tanto tiempo había contenido por serle fiel al rubio, al menos en ese estado, por que en la otra forma… bueno, ¿quién sabe?.

El moreno abrazaba al Wolfram y besaba lo que podía llegar a besar de su cuello, mientras el rubio dormía plácidamente refugiado en el abrazo de Yuuri, la paz había vuelto, pero la paz nunca dura mucho, Yuuri bajo un poco mas por el cuello de Wolfram, y pudo ver una leves líneas violetas que de la nada comenzaban a brillar, al mismo tiempo sintió aquel comezón en los diente y esa sensación de estar lleno de vida, como para ejercer 50 sesiones de sexo mas,

Pero los movimientos violentos que el rubio comenzaba a realizar sobre la cama lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y de su admiración a aquellas líneas brillante, Wolfram se revolcaba de dolor en los brazos del moreno.

**-¡¿Wolfram?-** exclamo el moreno preocupado

**-No es nada… Solo tengo hambre**- El rubio se levanto de la cama y se retiro del cuarto llevándose con sugigo unos pantalones y calzoncillos, ante la mirada incrédula de Yuuri, que no supo que decir ni que hacer.

Del cielo al infierno, eso había pasado, el rubio lo había llevado al cielo, le había dicho que lo amaba y ahora lo botaba al abismo del infierno con nuevos secretos, como el de esa marca y ese silencio que los posteriores días se volvieron a posesionar del rubio, restringiendo el acceso de Yuuri a su habitación con la escusa de estar débil y no tener nada de que alimentarse por causa del demonio que habitaba el bosque y en Tokio no encontraba animales de gran tamaño para comer hasta saciarse.

Excusas que Yuuri y Murata cuestionaban mucho, porque de haber animales para saciar el hambre del rubio había. Pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a enfrentar se al rubio y desenmascara sus mentiras, tal vez por miedo o por confianza eso se podía decir de Murata, pero para Yuuri era solo la vaga esperanza que fuera el rubio mismo quien le confesara que era lo que ocurría aquí.

Mientras tanto el moreno marcaba en su cuaderno los días que el rubio no lo dejaba estar con él ni para tocarlo, días que de una u otra forma, una vez solucionado el asunto se los cobraría con creces.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Continuara…


	5. Traición

_**Traición…**_

**-así que tu eres el vampiro que el demonios busca.**

**-si- **contesto firmemente, y los murmullos comenzaron todos los representantes, las diversas especies del bosque escondido hablaban sobre él.

Wolfram hubiera preferido no tener oídos tan finos, podía oír todas las conversaciones, al igual que sus pensamientos.

"_**debemos entregárselo, así pararan las matanzas"**_

"_**que le puede ver un demonio aun vampiro tan débil. "**_

" _**! Santo cielo!, es solo un niño…, como alguien pudo convertirlo en vampiro a tan corta edad."**_

"_**!ja!, y…¿por culpa de esa peste todo el clan casi fue destruido…?, si no lo mata él, lo mato yo. ¡Los matare a ambos!"**_

**-aun no entiendo porque un demonio busca a un vampiro-** el hombre hizo una pausa para rascarse la barba y meditar la respuesta del rubio**-¡vampiros!, !licántropos!, no hay diferencia en poder…solo técnica y forma-** dijo levantando la mano y palpando el rostro del rubio**-¿Qué de especial tienes tú?-** toco repetidas veces su rostro, con las yemas de los dedos, mientras Wolfram se dejaba mostrando un poco de molestia por el acto del anciano, pero más que todo por los murmullos y pensamientos percibidos.

**Saris**, el anciano del bosque, representante de la hermandad, era un hombre sabio y muy viejo. Con sus 1450 años de vida había visto muchas cosas: demonios, milagros, guerras… pero le parecía extraño la obsesión de uno por un vampiro, solo recordó un caso similar que ocurrió hacía más de mil años.

Su estatura de 2.78 m, le servían para observar todo en la antigüedad, paro ahora con la vista al borde de la ceguera, solo le perjudicaba para observar a ese joven y diminuto vampiro de 1,68m, así que solo se limito palpar sus rasgos faciales con sus manos, solo eso podía hacer y ver esa mancha amarilla que correspondía a su cabellera.

**-¿cuál es tu petición?... repítela-** dijo apartando sus manos de su rostro y tomando asiento en el centro de la meza que se hallaba al frente de ellos.

En la mesa todos los representantes del bosque, de cada aldea, tribu, raza y familia. Miraron atentamente al vampiro de pies a cabeza y observaron cada uno de sus movimientos atentos a atacarlo o capturarlo según la información que este les otorgara.

-**El demonio solo busca alimentarse de mí-**nuevamente los murmullos que no sonaban muy convencidos-**aparentemente...-**concluyo Wolfram después de una breve pausa, con lo cual apaciguó varios de los comentarios.

**-¿por qué?-** pregunto Sara aun no muy convencido. Sara era la máxima autoridad y el último ángel que quedaba en el bosque.

**-no lose, pregúnteselo a él…- **la respuesta de Wolfram, mas que ser eso, sonaba a una provocación de guerra, y no era para menos… los pensamientos de Sara no buscaban ser escondidos, de hecho eran una clara invitación a leerlos, y lo que contenía dentro dejo muy perplejo y ofendido al vampiro que desde el inicio ya tenía ganas de arrancarle aquellas alas blancas.

**-no te creo-** Wolfram miro a Sara con enfado, rechinando los dientes para evitar soltar una grosería que ofendiera a su amplia gama de protectores.

**- ese ya viene a ser tu problema.- **se limito a decir con el máximo de su autocontrol

**-¿por qué habríamos de ayudarte en ese plan…?-** dijo Anju, una licantropa de cabellos cafés que no dejaba de observar la entretenida guerra de miradas del vampiro y el ángel.

**-porque solo- **miro fijamente a la licantropía, la cual se sonrojo**- no lo detendré…** **Además dudo que su ángel valla a mover un dedo por ustedes-** Sara miro asesinamente a Wolfram, lo odiaba. Desde que lo vio con el pelinegro lo odiaba, que podía a verle visto a ese vampiro que tenía una actitud tan agresiva y fría ¿por qué los humanos caían ante esas criaturas y no eran atraídas por su luz?, mejor dicho ¿por qué él no era atraído por su luz?

La bata blanca de Sara, se movía por ese tic nervioso que le obligaba a mover sus pies para calmar su ansiedad.

La licántropo, reía por debajo de su túnica que cubría su rostro, y su pequeña hija de nombre Greta la miraba curiosa.

**-¡mamá, no te rías se enfadaran!-** dijo la niña para devolverle la compostura su madre, la cuan solo la miro.

**-cando seas grande lo entenderás.**

**-otras vez con lo mismo-** dijo la niña mirando al ángel y el vampiro, tratando de descifrar ese misterio que solo comprendería al ser adulta, porque ahora solo veía a dos bellas y radiantes criaturas pelear como si de niños se tratara, aunque viendo bien al rubio podía decir que él estaba más cerca de ser un niño a un adulto, cuantos años tenía ese vampiro, 13, 14… quizás 15, pero no más, desde cuando había una vampiro tan joven.

**-tu nombre-** interrumpió el anciano, señalando al vampiro.

**-Wolfram. Wolfram von ****Bielefeld****, del clan ****Spitzberg****.**

**-¡Bielefeld!-** dijo el anciano rascándose nuevamente la barba y despareciendo de la escena para ir a sus aposentos a revisar unos libros, ese apellido le sonaba muy familiar, pero no sabía de dónde, ni la razón.

Un buen número de presentes miraron al anciano marcharse, mientras el resto aun seguía pendiente que de la disputa de ambos jóvenes, que no paraban de insultarse sugestivamente hasta acabar en los gritos y mandar a l mierda a sus familiares.

**-¡ya basta!-** inquirió Annisia, viendo que esa discusión jamás los llevaría a nada**- si no matamos al demonio este seguirá asesinando a mas de nosotros.**

**-¡la bruja tiene razón!-** dijo un Safiro y un hada señalando a la pelirroja, la cual la miro con cara asesina

**-¡yo no soy ninguna bruja!-**le reclamo-¡**soy una científico!. Especializada en pociones y cosas de laboratorio.**

**-mmm-**dijo la niña, y todos compartieron el comentario hecho a la pelirroja llegando a la confirmación de que si era una bruja.

**-¡dígalo de una vez!... ¿me ayudarán a tenderle una trampa o no?- **exclamo Wolfram al ver a la pelirroja a punto de lanzar a los presentes una maldición por su osadía de llamarla bruja

Todos los presentes miraron al rubio, que les devolvía la mirada firme y orgullosa, digna de un vampiro de alto nivel, pese a estar atrapado en aquel cuerpo diminuto.

**-está bien-** dijo Sara, agitando un ala y retirándose del lugar, con esas palabras la reunión había concluido. Las criaturas del busque, las 15 razas ayudarían a tender una trampa al demonio y llevarlo hacia la sacerdotisa la cual lo purificaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wolfram salió inexpresivo del lugar, pero ya al hallarse fuera del palacio, sonrió, los había engañado, había logrado convencerlos de que él era la presa del demonio y no Yuuri.

Regreso sigilosamente al campus tratando de no hacer bulla, entro por la ventana a su habitación, la cama vacía, las sabanas blancas, el estante de libros la mesa de estudio, todo parecía en orden. El moreno posiblemente vino a buscarlo, pero al no encontrarlo se marcho, después de todo cuanto había tardado en esa reunión, una hora…. No casi toda la noche. Desde su ventana ya podía verse vestigios de amanecer.

Camino hacia la ventana, la felicidad no le cavia en el pecho, Yuuri estaría a salvo, nada malo le pasaría, estaba seguro que pasara lo que pasara mañana por la noche Murata protegería al moreno y se lo llevaría, después de todo gracias a la joya que él le había entregado como un presente de amor, este ni se la quitaba, y mientras eso pasara no podría sacar su parte demoniaca.

**Flash back**

Oye, que haces- se quejo el moreno al ver como el rubio le quitaba esa extraña piedra que portaba desde hacía una semana, de la cual ni recordaba como la había obtenido.

Wolfram puso la piedra a un colgante de platino y oro blanco, atrajo de un golpe al moreno cerca de él y colgó el collar en su cuello.

**-no te lo saques por nada del mundo.**

**-¿eh?-** pregunto el otro mirando la piedra preciosa y a su vez mirando al rubio de reojo.-**porque me la das.**

Los ojos verde profundos del rubio se posaron en los negros del moreno, asomando su cuerpo sin quitar la mirada para darle un beso dulce, de esos que apenas rozaban los labios del moreno.

**-¿eh?- **el moreno parpadeando mirando fijamente a la persona que tenia frente suyo, la cual jamás había hecho eso, no se esa forma. Esa forma sube y tierna, como si se tratara de una damisela virgen.

Wolfram lo miraba satisfecho, lo había callado, con un simple beso, eso era bueno. Se acomodo en el hombro del moreno reposando su espalda en él, y mirando al cielo.

**-es un regalo de pareja-** dijo, acomodándose mejor sobre el firme hombro de su ahora amante.

**-eso suena raro… no debería ser yo quien te lo de,…-**miro al rubio del cual solo veía esos mechones amarillos de su cabello, la figura de esa nariz simétrica y los bordes de sus labios acompañados por las sombras del mentón**-no sería mejor que yo te diera un presente…. Después de todo yo soy quien la pone.**

Wolfram bajo la cabeza de golpe, ciertamente habían cosas que jamás cambiarían, como ser su estúpido amante especialista en arruinar lo momentos románticos.

El silencio invadió por leves minutos la atmosfera de la pareja, Yuuri se quería suicidar, lo había hecho de nuevo, de nuevo había puesto al rubio de mal humor.

**-¿qué esperas?-** escucho decir al rubio que aun tenía la cabeza agachada y su cuerpo pegado a su hombro.

**-¿que espero…?-** repitió el moreno, mirándolo y rascándose el mentón, no entendía las palabras a media que solía darle el rubio, después de todo el no era psíquico como este, tampoco un vampiro completo, eso le recordó un asuntillo pendiente que debía exigir.

**-ve y cómpramelo-** anuncio el rubio dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca, ya que ni la primera silaba salió de sus labios cuando el rubio hablo.

**-¿comprar qué?-** pregunto el moreno incrédulo, y hora alejándose de su amante, haciendo que este se reincorporara por la falta de apoyo.

**-mi regalo, que no lo dejaste claro, tu eres quien la pone, es tu deber, más que el mío, darle un regalo y esas cosas a tu amante-** acoso el rubio, con la mirada indiferente sobre sus uñas.

**-¡ah, sí!. Espera ya lo traigo-** dijo despistado y algo sonrojado, era la primera vez que escuchaba al rubio afirmar esa posición, de reconocimiento de su relación. -**¡amantes!-**. Salto, al repetir esa palabra, y volvió a saltar, gritando de felicidad, el rubio solo lo miraba desde lejos sujetándose el cuello.

**-gomene, pero es imposible transformarte en vampiro, después de todo tu ya eres un demonio.**

Suspiro mientras friccionaba el sello en su cuello que daba pequeños pálpitos, y comezón, la repulsión de su poder demoniaco al colgante era enorme pero el moreno ni lo notaba,

**-Yuuri de verdad eres fuerte… suspiro.**

**Fin del flash back**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sujeto una camisa, que pertenecía al moreno y la olfateo, su olor reciente le recordaba la noche de pasión que ambos habían compartido entre golpes arañazos rugidos y amor, mucho amor.

**Flash back**

Solo sintió, la mordida que el moreno acostumbraba darle en el cuello, justo sobre la marca, tal vez lo hacía por instinto, o por costumbre, no lo sabía, pero si entendía que esta le quitaba todas las fuerzas dejándolo en un estado narcótico por el placer por el dolor, avían días que comparaba este acto, al acto de apareamiento de los gatos donde el macho sujetaba a la hembra del cuello para evitar cualquier oposición.

Soltó una risita, la cual obligo al moreno por la curiosidad a soltarle el cuello, más no el agarre donde lo tenía preso con las manos.

**-¿por qué te ríes?**- pregunto insquiesidoreamente, esperaba de todo por parte del rubio, memos que este se matara de la risa, aunque decir eso era exagerar.

**-nada, solo recordé algo gracioso-** sí, claro que había recordado algo gracioso, había recordado la parte final del ritual de apareamiento felino cuando la hembra daba al macho la paliza de su vida, por la osadía de haberla montado y liberado en ella sus espermas.

Como no hacer esa comparación si cada vez que tenían un acercamiento sexual siempre terminaba golpeando al moreno, ya sea para que este recuperara la compostura porque su lado demoniaco deseaba salir o simplemente porque lo mordía demasiado fuerte, hasta obligarlo a sangrar, sangre que él absorbía gustoso, aunque no la necesitara, cosa que molestaba al rubio, después de todo no podía alimentarse con libertad desde que había llegado al campus por causa del demonio y ahora de Yuuri, que se le prendía como un garrapata casi las 24 horas del día.

**-y me quieres decir de que se trata ese algo gracioso-** dijo el moreno comenzando a sacarle aquella chompa que cubría su tórax y escondía su frágil figura.

**-¡no!- **dijo mirando desafiante al moreno, que jalaba la prenda que aparentemente el rubio no quería soltar.

**-será más incomodo con ropa-** enfatizo Yuuri que abandono la idea de sacar la prenda y se dedico a morderle el cuello y recorres su pecho debajo de aquella chompa.

**- estas muy altanero-** se quejo Wolfram, que se daba la vuelta para enfrentar al moreno en una clara batalla de miradas.

Ese matiz, entre el inocente Yuuri y el demonio que se conjugaban es ente lujurioso Yuuri, simplemente no le molestaba, el sexo inocente que tuvo con el moreno la primera vez le había fascinado pero… no lo había satisfecho, tanta delicadeza no era para él.

El sexo violento con el demonio, simplemente lo había lastimado tanto que pensó que el moreno lo había traicionado y mentido todo este tiempo, peor se equivoco.

Y ahora este, que era una combinación de ambos, una persona firme que sabía que movimiento deseaba hacer y deseaba mantener al rubio a su lado bajo su poderío y protección.

**-lo aprendí de ti-** respondió reposándolo en el suelo y tendiendo sobre el todo su peso.

Se sentó sobre el rubio y miro sus ojos sonrientes con aquella sonrisa traviesa y misteriosa.

**-¡sácatela!-** el rubio arqueo las cejas, "¿sacarse qué?", no comprendía, y fue entonces donde cayó en cuenta de dos cosas, una que en ese estado no podía leer la mente de su amante, dos lo frustrante que debía sentirse el moreno cada vez que le hablaba a medias**- la ropa, sácatela toda.**

Wolfram parpadeo- **¡perdón!-** dijo algo molesto, no haría eso, era demasiado humillante**-¡¿estás loco?, ¡estamos en el bosque maldición!, nos verán-** dijo mirando a su amante desafiante.

**-te la destrozare- **advirtió el moreno, a lo cual el vampiro solo trago saliva, ¿que era peor ir al campus desnudo al amanecer? O… ¿hacer estriptis a su amante por su mero capricho? **-ahhhfuu-** suspiro, en ambas opciones el salía perdiendo, ahora tenía un motivo para odiar esa fase del moreno, debía cumplir sus caprichos, ya que este no le escuchaba para nada.

Comenzó a sacarse aquella chompa ancha y aquella polera negra que tenia. Mientras el moreno recorría un poco más debajo de las piernas del rubio para dejar que este se desbrochara los pantalones sin levantarse del suelo.

**-oye... ** **Te quieres retirar, ya es incomodo sacarse la ropa estando echado, peor la ropa interior… adema si no te retiras no saldrá-** dijo el rubio mirando el cielo estrellado con ese tono neutro, estaba loco si pensaba que le iba a dar las mil sonrisas después de esto.

Yuuri sonrió maliciosamente tomando las manos del rubio y subiéndolo hacia su altura sin levantarse de sus piernas.

Beso sus labios y con cada beso se acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

**-lámelo-** el rostro de Wolfram estaba rojo como el tomate, jamás en toda su vida, en toda su existencia nadie le había dicho eso, menos con ese tono autoritario y exigente.

Negó con la cabeza, pero esta fue detenida por la mano del moreno que sujeto su mentó y enfrento ambas miradas.

**-¿por qué no?. Eso hacen las parejas…Y tú estabas muy dispuesto la primera vez que nos conocimos-** Wolfram se perdía en esos ojos y esa voz hechizante, tan baja tan suave casi como un rezo. Un a suplica y la vez una amenaza.

**-eso era distin…-** no pudo continuar sus palabras ya que sintió como el moreno llevaba su rostro al su tórax y presionaba sus labios levemente contra su pecho, finalmente Wolfram comprendió y aliviado procedió a realizar la solicitud.

Los labios de Wolfram fue lo siguiente que el moreno sintió recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera en las nubes, como la primera vez.

Abría levemente los labios y luego los cerraba, succionando suavemente, aseguraba de recorrer cada área de ese pecho formado, mientras sentía las caricias del otro sobre su cuerpo.

Poco a poco se asomo a su cuelo fue entonces, que las caricias de Yuuri pararon y volvieron a sujetar la cabeza del rubio que lo miraba con intriga**- ¿ahora qué?-** pregunto el rubio algo molesto, al fin lo estaban empezando a disfrutar y el otro lo paraba de la nada.

**-ahora en serio…- **dijo el moreno, empujándolo de nuevo contra el suelo, y besando su cuello levemente, para luego con algo de violencia concluir con una mordisco, cuyas marcas reafirmaban su posesividad sobre el vampiro y su titulo como dueño.

**-¡auch!-** grito el rubio, en queja**- ¡eso duele!-** mas el moreno no le hizo caso, su boca ocupada en el cuellos del rubio que no movía ni un solo musculo por la tención del agarre.

Sentía como su ropa interior y pantalón eran retirados de sus piernas, para después sentir las manos de moreno sobre su miembro.

Tocaba la cabeza de su miembro con la mano, sin soltar el agarre del cuello. Levemente pequeños golpes que despertaban la erección en el miembro del rubio. Para después comenzar un suave sube y baja

-¡**ah!... ¡ah!-** la respiración agitada y algunos gemidos del rubio no se hicieron esperara, por los leves movimientos de cuello que el rubio Yuuri intensificaba la mordía, el dolor mezclado con el placer, esa sensación que se hacía semejante a la sensación de la próstata animada por el rose en el acto de penetración y embestida.

**-Yu… ¡Yuuri!-** decía el rubio a media voz, como si sintiera todas sus fuerzas partir en el momento de la eyaculación, en la mano del moreno, semen que mojo ambos abdómenes.

**-tu turo-** dijo el moreno soltando el agarre en el cuello, y jalando a Wolfram hacia su miembro.

Apenas diviso el área, todo estaba borroso, eran demasiadas emociones e interacciones instintivas de deseos reproductivos y sexuales. Cuando al fin se aclaro su visión, pudo ordenar el significado de las palabras de moreno: **"ahora en serio" "tu turno"**

Iba a reclamar, pero ya habían pasado buenos segundos desde que lo puso delante de su altivo miembro, al cual observaba con sorpresa.

**-¡ah, no!, No lo…**—basto ese "lo" para que su boca albergara al miembro de Yuuri, en contra de su voluntad, ya que las manos del moreno habían empujado su cabeza dirigiéndola hacia su miembro, acertando exactamente a la boca del rubio, Wolfram no sabía si vomitar en reclamo o aceptar su ridículo destino, algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor aceptarlo, después de todo era parte de Yuuri… y el amaba a Yuuri, aunque es ese momento, de verdad quería morder su pedazo para encelarle a respetar la decisión de otros.

Los movimientos de subida y bajada de la cabeza del rubio acompañado y dirigido por las manos del moreno lo hacían sentir en el cielo, hasta que llego el momento de la eyaculación, donde el moreno no soltó la cabeza del Wolfram obligándolo a tragar su semen.

-baka… ¡cof!, ¡cof!, - se quejaba el rubio entre maldiciones y ligeros ataques de tos originados por el atragantamiento que había sufrido con el semen del moreno**- ¡¿qué demonios te pa…?-** nuevamente el avasallamiento del moreno sobre el cuerpo del rubio, besando su labios, de forma suave y tierna.

Wolfram miraba el rostro con los ojos atónitos, mientras el moreno lo seguía besando. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentir la lengua del moreno invadiendo su boca.

No lo entendía, es esa fase… no la entendía, tan violento, dulce, todo menos lo normal.

Una mano del moreno se poso entre la entrepierna del rubio, jalándola, dándole a entender que debía abrirse el momento de la penetración había llegado.

Wolfram se librero del beso empujando a Yuuri con todas sus fuerzas, listo para soltarle un argumento matador del porque no lo aria, por lo menos no de ese modo… por el amor al cielo esto era casi una violación ¿donde quedaban sus derechos?, ¿donde estaban ese cincuenta, cincuenta?.

**-No-** tarde fue, apenas salió un escaso no cuándo el moreno lo abrazo y beso su oído y susurro**- te amo**- palabra que termino por derribar al vampiro en la seducción del amor.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo el rubio incrédulo, ya que mientras su oído escuchaba la voz del moreno que soltaba suaves y delicados te amos, tan sincero. Sentía en contraste su mano que no dejaba de manosear y exigir con algo de violencia y desesperación que sus piernas se abrieran.

**-te amo, te amo, te amo…-** salieron unos treinta y mas te amos de la boca del moreno, que se reincorporaba y tomaba las piernas del rubio debido a su negación por hacerlo el mismo, negación netamente física ya que no había tenido tiempo de hablar (XD).

Wolfram miraba y se dejaba hacer, sorprendido por la hipocresía de su amante, que podía sonar tan sincero, tierno y no ser más que un imbécil lujurioso amante del sexo, de verdad ¿qué le atraía de ese imbécil?… ¡ah sí!... su inocencia y estupidez cuando era simplemente Yuuri.

Yuuri sostenía las piernas del rubio y se acomodaba bajo estas, mirando al rubio, al cual jalaba dada vez más cerca de su cintura**- prepárate-** fue lo último que dijo antes de meter su hombría en el rubio sin preparación previa.

Wolfram salto por el dolor, a los hombros del moreno dejando caer sus piernas por los hombros de este para posesionar a sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, rascándolo, con toda la fuerza y furia que en ese momento sentía, después de todo el no sería el único que saldría herido de ese acto violento y sexual.

**-¡baka!-** gritaba, por la intromisión violenta, un baka que bajo de nivel y comenzó a volverse gemidos mezclados con respiraciones y palabras de maldición incompleta.

Yuuri dirigía la velocidad del movimiento y obligaba a wólfram a seguirla tomando sus caderas, velocidad que incomodaba al rubio ya que no se había acostumbrado un a la intromisión violenta, además era demasiado rápido, sentía como su entrada calentaba por acción de la fricción.

**-te amo-** soltó nuevamente en el oído del rubio, con lo cual este sintió venirse en el estomago y cayó sobre los hombros del moreno que aun no concluía, por lo cual solo rugía, uno que otra vez, era abrumador pensar en la resistencia del moreno cuando entraba en ese estado.

Al ver esto Yuuri se tenso, sentía como la entrada del rubio empezaba a serrarse provocándole un éxtasis indescriptible y a la vez preocupación, sabía que el rubio sufriría más que al inicio, así que retomo el miembro flácido de su pareja y beso su cuello obligándolo a excitarse nuevamente, mordisqueándole y friccionando dolo.

Wolfram se sentía aturdido, había perdido mucha energía en la última eyaculación y el moreno estaba en la tercera vuelta, quería que volviera a excitarse, que se pensaba, que los vampiros se excitaban cada vez que se le venía a su pareja la gana, estaban muertos, la creación de hormonas y espermas tardaba un año, y el moreno ya lo estaba dejando seco.

Es decir no era un maldito humano que creaba espermas a por doquier, la suficiente cantidad como para inundar el planeta tierra. ¡No!, los vampiros solo podían producir un esperma por año, y sufrían de la misma maldición de encontrarse con un ovulo resistente, por ellos era más fácil que de la unión de una vampira y un humano naciera un hibrido para luego ser convertido en vampiro o cazador que esperar el nacimiento de uno puro.

**-ya no puedo-** se quejo el rubio, pero sus quejidos no le importaron al moreno que seguía.

Finalmente la última envestida y el último quejido del rubio que caía inconsciente en los brazos del moreno que no hacía otra cosa más que besar su cuello y abrazarlo.

Después de todo, mostrarle cariño, protección y amparo a su pareja después de hacerlo era lo que más reconfortaba a ambos, aunque el rubio lo negara, esa era la razón por la cual amaba sin medida al moreno, por que pese a su sub consiente, el lo amaba, lo amaba como un vampiro ama a un humano, con locura y sin medir las consecuencias.

**Fin del flash back**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riso suavemente al recordar la noche anterior, la rabia y el enojo cuya se le habían pasado, y ahora solo deseaba verlo y abrazarlo y ser abrazado, mas el moreno seguramente dormía y el ya debía marcharse al bosque a concluir lo planeado.

Se acerco al escritorio y escribió una ligera carta a Yuuri, la doblo y miro aquella pintura que los tres se hicieron sacar el mismo día que conocieron a Sara.

**Flash back**

**-te gusta-** preguntaba el pelinegro a Wolfram el cual solo lo ignoraba **–a veces eres insoportablemente insoportable.**

Wolfram parpadeo, y Murata solo negó con la cabeza, desde hacía días que ambos habían notado el cambio drástico en Yuuri, del tranquilo e ingenuo a uno insolente y dominante.

Yuuri que sabía que él era un licántropo y que podía hipnotizarlo, aunque eso era casi imposible, aun no comprendía como lo había, logrado.

Wolfram por su parte solo miraba la roca, esa roca y se le vino la idea de que quizás esa piedra no contenía la demonio, solo equilibraba las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad.

Sus pensamientos lo habían consumido en mil hipótesis, tanto que no se había percatado que el licántropo lo observaba al inicio y luego observaba la piedra en el cuello de Yuuri, a la cual el rubio no dejaba de ver.

El vampiro jamás se destaco por ser un ferviente informante de sus acciones y los acontecimientos y misterios que ocurrían en el bosque, pero estaba claro de que tenía más de un secreto que involucraba al moreno, si antes había bajado la guarda por comprobar que el rubio amaba al moreno y no lo lastimaría. Ahora la volvería a alzar hasta saber que lo que ocurría no era malo.

Siguieron caminando mientras la noche avanzaba mas, ya eran las 9 de la noche cuando entre peleas, bromas y chistes subliminales concluyeron su caminata en un silencio, que fue interrumpido por un muchacho de cabellera rubia larga y ojos amarillos cubiertos por una gafas lilas.

Wolfram lo miro y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, Murata solo olfateaba paro no reconocía la especie, nunca antes había visto un ángel no sabía cómo olían.

**-así que tu eres el vampiro, ¿eh?- **dijo, mirando al rubio, acto que molesto de sobre manera a Yuuri.

**-sí, el es el vampiro… ¿y tú?-** dijo Yuuri sorprendiendo a los presentes y abrazando posesivamente al rubio que molesto soltaba leve golpe en la costilla del moreno, golpe que parecía ser ignorado por Yuuri que se colgaba mas de los hombros del vampiro.

**-valla un esclavo… retomando la tradición, pero… ¿la joroba?-** dijo Sara rodeando a la pareja, observando a Yuuri de pies a cabeza**- por lo menos los gustos han mejorado.**

**-¿qué quiere?-** hablo el Wolfram molesto, mas con Yuuri que con Sara.

**-¿yo?... no sería mejor preguntar ¿qué quieres tu?-** dijo acercando su mano al cuello del rubio, donde la marca estaba presente, pero antes de siquiera llegar a ella, Yuuri golpeo la mano del ángel.

Sara abrió los ojos a más no poder, quien era ese humano, porque lo golpeaba. Era la primera vez que veía tal osadía, nadie golpeaba a un ángel por algo como eso, además si era sobre elección los humanos… bueno eran unos ciegos que no reconocían un caracol de un ave fénix.

Sonrió perdonando y asumiendo con naturalidad la acción de moreno, después de todo era un humano…

**-¿quién te ha informado?-**pregunto Wolfram, mientras Sara observaba la marca del rubio atentamente, aunque solo divisaba la cuarta parte de esta y observaba la firme mirada de Wolfram, quien sabia con 100% de certeza que no era humano, ni un hibrido.

**-hablemos a solas-**dijo el ángel mirando las miradas de sus acompañantes que se veían curiosas y ansiosas por saber la razón de la charla entre ambos rubios**- en el bosque a media noche, te parece…-**dijo mirando a sus acompañantes, lo que basto para entender que ellos no eran invitados.

**-estaré allí..-**miro a sus compañeros y solo por la dudas remarco lo obvio**- ¡solo!- **Yuuri y Murata miraron al rubio con desaprobación y molestia, cuando miraron nuevamente al frente donde el susodicho intruso los interrumpió este había desaparecido sin saber cómo.

Murata estaba más que desconcertado, ni los vampiro podían desvanecerse tan rápido, debían convertirse en otros seres de menor tamaño como murciélagos, ratas u otros animal de la noche, cosa que el rubio detestaba hacer, por el gasto de energía que había aprendido a economizar desde que ya no se alimentaba y porque consideraba que eso era huir como un cobarde.

**-¿qué está ocurriendo?-** preguntaron ambos pelinegros mirando acusadoramente al rubio que solo mostraba un puchero de molestia y volteaba la cabeza a un lado.

**-nada, nada que deba importarles-** observo a sus interrogadores que no planeaban dejarlo en paz hasta obtener las repuestas deseadas**- está bien… -**dijo derrotado**- es sobre el demonio, quedaron en ayudar, ese debe ser el ángel del bosque, quizás la siguiente víctima**-

**-¡¿ángel?- **exclamo Yuuri, un ángel había estado frete suyo**-y… ¿y las alas?-** dijo algo decepcionado

**-los ángeles suelen esconderlas para no ser identificados al igual que su verdadero poder-** adelanto a la respuesta murada, que también se veía asombrado**- pero…- **iba a decir algo mas, peor decidió callar, hasta no estar seguro no diría nada, miro al rubio que aun era abrazado por el moreno y fijo su mirada en el cuello de Wolfram, suponiendo una teoría que lo dejaba frio del susto… ¡un demonio había marcado al vampiro como su principal objetivo!.

Estaba claro de que esta teoría era una verdad, la pregunta que tanto esto afectaría al moreno, tal vez esa era la razón de la lejanía y del misterio del rubio, que trata de librarse del demonio que lo asechaba con ayuda de las criaturas del bosque, solo quería protegerlo. Si era si, el lo ayudaría manteniendo a Yuuri a raya, como se lo había prometido semanas atrás.

**Fin del flash back**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Emprendió la marcha pese a el amanecer con la ropa cubriéndolo por completo eso no le afectaría en nada, por lo menos las primeras horas del día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sara-sama, decía un moje, de verdad vamos a ayudar a esa criatura de la noche?- el moje de 45 años miraba dudoso a su señor. Jamás pensó que este se dignara a ayudar a un mostro de la oscuridad como lo eran loa vampiros, ellos eran abominaciones que habían rechazado al creador.

**-por supuesto que no, solo dije eso, para garantizar que la presa estuviera presente, sin el no podremos acabar con esto, el demonio no se irá sin haberse comido a su presa.**

**-y… ¿eso significa?-**pregunto a medias esperando que su señor le iluminara en su ignorancia.

**-¿por que sacrificar mas criaturas hermosas?, cuando simplemente con este vampiro podemos atraerlo acabar con todo esto. Si sigue fastidiando yo mismo me encargare de él.**

**-¡brillante señor!, ¡brillante!.-** concluyo el moje retirándose complacido, y se dispuso a marcharse a su recinto para informar a su comarca.

Mientras tanto el anciano del bosque, seguía en su habitación leyendo sus memorias, donde finalmente hayo algo que lo dejo sin habla.

**-¡Von** **Bielefeld!**- dijo, apoyando sus dedos en la frente al comprender la magnitud del asunto.

La noche llego nuevamente, y Wolfram estaba listo para acabar con su misión, solo debía ser el anzuelo, si el demonio le daba alcance ellos lo detendrían, ellos estarían escondidos en el bosque cubriendo todo el trayecto, y la sacerdotisa los estaría esperando en el templo con el ritual listo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-imposible-** dijo Yuuri al terminar de leer la carta, si al inicio se había llevado un susto al no ver nuevamente al rubio por segunda vez, mas fue sus susto al leer la carta, que Murata arrebato de las manos para leerla ya que su amigo no salía del shock.

**Me fui de caza, las criaturas del busque incluso el ángel ayudaran matar al demonio, quédate en el campus, Murata vigílalo, ese baka solo lo estropeará todo como la última vez.**

**Atentamente: **

**Wolfram Von ****Bielefeld**

Murata miro al moreno con una sonrisa, al ver que el rubio no lucharía solo, el ángel lo ayudaba sería fácil detener al demonio, y ahora quedaba claro que el demonio buscaba al rubio, aunque no sabía la causa, pero sabía que Yuuri no debía ir o sus celos y falta de control lo arruinarían todo.

**-vaya, Wolfram si es muy intuitivo- **dijo sonriendo a medias.

Yuuri miro a su amigo asesinamente**- si interfieres te mato-** le dijo en forma amenazante, a lo cual el licántropo solo retrocedió instintivamente, algo le decía que ese cada vez era menos el moreno que conocía.

**- lo siento, pero…**

El pero jamás tuvo palabras conjuntas que complementaran su oración, el golpe de aquella sombra que salió de Yuuri lo mando a volar y atravesar la pared como si de un papel se tratara.

**-La próxima no seré tan indulgente-** dijo antes de marcharse, mientras Murata abría a más no poder los ojos y observaba la herida en su hombro una herida que de por si se veía profunda, el moreno lo había atacado seriamente sin importarle de quien se tratase, por leves segundos Murata pensó estar frente al demonio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wolfram esquivaba los golpes, lo había encontrado, había encontrado al demonio, pero por más que esperaba nadie venia a ayudarlo, y el demonio lo había acorralado, las cosas se veían tan mal…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡**Bielefeld!**- grito el anciano, al leer y recordar.

Por el ruido se alarmaron algunos presentes, pero fue Anju, la licantropa la que entro a la habitación del anciano.

**-¡¿qué ocurre?**

**-¡debemos detenerlo!... ¡es un ****Bielefeld****!-** la peli café no comprendió las palabras del anciano que no salía de su histeria repitiendo ¡**Bielefeld**!, ¡**Bielefeld**!

**-contrólate, o no te ayudo-** dijo la mujer apretando con un abrazo de oso al anciano logrando que un par de vertebras sonaran ya que la licántropo colgaba de su cintura, la cual apretaba a más no poder.

Por el dolor el anciano cayó al suelo poniéndose a la altura de la licántropo de escasos 156 centímetros.

**-¿qué tiene que sea un ****Bielefeld****?**,** ¡habla claro anciano!**.

**-¡un inmortal!, eso es lo que tiene-** la licántropo volteo los ojos, ahora si estaba fuera de sí, es decir todo mundo sabía que los vampiros eran casi inmortales, envejecían cierto, peor lo hacían de una forma tan lenta, tan, pero tan lenta…

**-gran novedad-** se quejo, sin resistir hablarle con sarcasmo al viejo.

**-no lo entiendes…-** sollozo el anciano, ante la desesperación, Anju lo contemplo incrédula era la primera vez en 1000 años que el anciano lloraba.

**-hace mas de 1000 años, yo era joven-** la licántropo se sentó, pese a que su lógica le decía que este sería uno de esos cuentos de nunca acabar, peor su instinto le decía que la información obtenida seria de suma importancia.

**-no me lo puedo imaginar, ¡peor ya ve al grano anciano!-** exigió la licántropo.

**-sí, sí, me gustan lo granos mojados en agua-** las manos de la licántropo temblaban, las ganas de golpearlo eran muchas pero, se contuvo, después de todo era un anciano, y no uno cualquiera, era el tercer hibrido que había manipulado escalibur.

**-conocí un pueblo desbastado por soldados romanos, que buscaban la aniquilación de nuestras especies, buscaban debajo de cada roca, debajo de cada musgo. Nos cazaban como ratas…-**hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos**- si bien podíamos derrotarlos con facilidad, ellos aprendieron magia negra; hicieron pactos, para crear soldados indestructibles…!inmortales!**

La licántropo miro al anciano, sabía que los humanos eran los creadores de tres de los peores mounstros en el mundo por causa de su codicia y ambiciones: los demonios, los vampiro y los inmortales.

Cayo sobre el suelo, y lo rasco con las uñas, "¿**un inmortal?... imposible, ese niño era un vampiro**", además eso no afectaba en nada su destino, ambos serian erradicados por ser una amenaza.

**-los inmortales comenzaron a cazarnos-** prosiguió el relato el anciano- **pero hubo uno que fracaso en su objetivo-** con un mejor dominio de sus emociones la licántropo se acerco al anciano**- uno que se enamoro de una vampira…-**hizo una leve pausa, y luego observo los ojos atentos de la mujer lobo -**Bielefeld****, ese era su nombre. De la noche a la mañana comenzó a dejar de erradicar criaturas mágicas y comenzó a cazar a los persecutores de estas, y a su misma especie, a los inmortales.**

**-¿que mas paso?-** insistió la mujer dándose cuenta de la importancia del asunto, era raro que un demonio se interesase por un simple vampiro, pero si este era emparentado con un inmortal… quizás no solo fuese un simple vampiro.

**-Todos dijeron que la vampira lo había hechizado, pero yo sabía que no era cierto, los vampiros se agruparon para eliminar a ****Bielefeld****, y este en reacción a la traición del grupo vampírico los destruyo a todos menos a su amada, la cual solo se dedico a huir de él.**

**Nada se supo de esa relación después de la casi aniquilación de la especie vampírica, y de los inmortales ambas masacres que ****Bielefeld ****realizo solo por su decisión de erradicar a todo lo que se le opusiera.**

**-y la mujer vampira… pregunto la licántropo.**

**-nada, él la dejo irse, y se dedico a matar sin diferencia a todo aquel que lo asechara.**

**-no entiendo, ¿porque tanto miedo, parece inofensivo?…-** dijo la licántropo**- claro, si es que no te metes en su camino.**

**-eso mismo, mujer, ¡eso mismo!.**

**-explícate bien, o te golpeo- **reclamo la licántropo que estaba más que emocionada por la historia.

**-hace 70 años, cuando realice mis investigaciones sobre el numero poblacional de vampiros que ya se recuperaba, llegue a un bosque donde un pequeño clan reinado por una vampira proliferaba gracia a su vegetarianismo, esa armonía debía ser escrita en mis libros.**

**-al diablo tus libros, ve al grano, al grano!-** nuevamente la licántropo interrumpió.

**-mujeres…-** iba a continuar pero el golpe de la licántropo lo compuso y lo hizo retomar la historia.

**- llegue al castillo conde las puertas me fueron abiertas con tranquilidad, yo la vi, la mujer vampira. La reina, con el cabello dorado y los ojos azules- **la licántropo parpadeo, ya se imaginaba lo que vendría.

**-¡¿ese vampiro es su hijo?- **dijo sin dejar que el anciano continuara

**-¡exacto!**

**-bueno, pero eso no importa, sigue siendo un vampiro.**

**-el día que su hijo nació, fue el día que volví a ver al inmortal que estaba al lado de la vampira, no comprendí nada de la situación, hasta hablar con ella a solas una vez que el inmortal se marchase- **hizo una pausa y se acomodo mejor, jalo su mano y mostro a la licántropo un plato, en el cual había bocadillos, la licántropo se los acerco y el anciano tomo algunos y los metió en su boca invitando a la licántropo a probarlos, y esta lo hizo, después de segundos el anciano retomo su narración.

**-la vampira, me dijo que el bebe era un pacto, un pacto de protección, la unificación y garantía de la protección del inmortal hacia el clan, mientras el viviera el clan seria prospero, todo aquel que lo asechara o intentara destruirlo seria asesinado por el inmortal, que para misterios de la vida llevaba consigo dos espadas, escalibur y una espada demoniaca.**

Ahora si la licántropo no logro digerir el alimento y comenzó a toser, si el rubio moría, los vampiros vengarían su muerte, o quizás… el padre.

**-debemos detenerlo…- **dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación en dirección del templo de la sacerdotisa.

El anciano miro al puerta que hacía poco la licántropo había atravesando.

**-tal vez debí decirle que es posible que el inmortal ya esté aquí, siempre fue tan sobre protector con su hijo…-** suspiro recordando lo ocurrido hacia 50 años a tras, el primer y último descuido del padre con el rubio.

**Flash back**

Wolfram corría por los bosques, con sus mascotas, estaba feliz, dentro de tres días cumpliría sus 15 años, y dentro de cuatro años más seria transformado, ese había sido el acuerdo,

Esa mañana todos le habían prometido traerle un regalo, el rubio era el más mimando de todo el clan, su padre venia siempre con un presente tanto para él como para su esposa, esposa que siempre lo recibía extendiendo la mano para recibir el presente, aunque su mirada aun mostraba un frio misterioso que el joven rubio jamás comprendió.

Los hermanos del rubio ese día salieron a cazar, el padre regresaría de su viaje a más tardar medianoche, y la madre había ido al territorio licántropo para acordar un pacto de paz.

El pequeño estaba solo, solo en el bosque, cuando fue atacado por un oso.

Al sentir el olor de la sangre de su hijo, **Bielefeld** tiro todos los presentes, entro a la habitación, donde encontró a la madre llorosa con su boca ensangrentada y abrazo a su pequeño.

**-era la única forma, la única-** lloraba a más no poder, mirando a su consorte, el cual solo la empujo y tomo a su hijo en brazos.

Reviso el cuerpo del menor, el cual tenía arañazos de oso y otras heridas en el cuerpo, salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente todos los osos del bosque habían sido aniquilados, y no solo osos, sino también jaguares, y todo animal de peligro, inclusive los licántropos se vieron amenazado de no ser por la intromisión de la reían que suplico al marido para que no los ejecutara, pero este no hizo caso, mato a todos los licántropos a acepción de una familia, la cual había auxiliado a su hijo justo a tiempo, pues de no haber asistido al joven de seguro que ni la madre transformándolo lo hubiese vuelto a la vida.

Realmente podía comportarse como un demonio irracional y el poder descomunal de esas dos espadas rendaba mucho por qué temerle, después de todo no por nada le denominaba ¡Holocausto!.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wolfram estaba tirado en el suelo, tenía múltiples heridas, y por leves segundos perdió la conciencia, cuando abrió los ojos trato de reponerse, cuando la vio, el demonio estaba allí frente suyo mirándolo.

Se inmuto por el miedo, que cambio a rabia al ver a una extraña mujer en sus manos, ya muerta, una licántropo, era todo lo que habían enviado para ayudarlo, cerró los ojos.

**-tu muerte no será en vano-** dijo el vampiro y corrió, hacia el dominio, saltando encima de ella, el cual al verse engañado continuo persiguiéndolo, el rubio había cambiado de estrategia, no combatiría al demonio, lo llevaría al templo, de seguro la sacerdotisa estaría allí, si la voluntad de ayudarlo no era mucha, había quienes sí habían cumplido la palabra del embustero ángel mentiroso.

Llego al templo, se sintió aliviado al ver una leve luz, pero su felicidad no duro mucho al ver que el circulo no había sido realizado, la sacerdotisa no estaba en el templo, lo habían traicionado, le habían prometido ayuda y solo lo había hecho ir a una muerte segura.

Voltio, a ver que el demonio no se hallaba allí, y oyó un choque de fuerza fuera, no tardo en identificar al recién llegado, y no supo si reír o llorar por la ironía, a quien nunca quiso ver en el bosque estaba presente, peleando contra el demonio, a quien juro proteger ahora lo protegía a él.

Yuuri había llegado, y detrás suyo a una buena distancia Murata en su forma animal, la batalla daba inicio y todo parecía está equilibrado, si los tres pelaban con todas sus fuerzas lo derrotarían, después de todo el moreno había incrementado brutalmente su fuerza al grado que Wolfram casi aseguraba que este sería capaz de destrozar al demonio.

Wolfram camino pesadamente, su cuerpo le dolía y la marca comenzaba a molestarle, verdaderamente Yuuri estaba peleando enserio, Yuuri lo amaba de verdad, pero también lo estaba matando.

Sus manos sujetaron su cuello y sus piernas no resistían mas su propio peso, pese a eso seguía caminando apoyado en las paredes del templo. La energía se le iba de su cuerpo, al igual que la sensación de vida.

Estuvo a punto de salir del templo y saber que era lo que pasaba fuera de este cuando…

**-Wolfram-** sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y dio la vuelta lentamente, cerrándolos, para luego abrirlos nuevamente y ver a quien estaba frente suyo.

**-¡¿papa?-** exclamo, mirando como este sonreía y en sus manos sujetaba la cabeza de la sacerdotisa, cabeza que lanzo a los pies de una estatua sagrada de la virgen María.

Wolfram simplemente cayó sobre sus rodillas al ver el fondo del templo y encontrar el resto de los cuerpos de las monjas, todas sin vida.

**-que ésta pasando aquí-** dijo el hombre de cabellera negra y mechón rojizo, de ojos bicolor y de gran altura, a su de apariencia adolecente hijo, que lo miraba tembloroso…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuuri despertó en la cama del hospital, se sentía débil, agotado, pero más que todo decepcionado.

Murata estaba en la cama continua, el estaba vivo pero, había perdido un brazo, y la herida en su cello era demasiado profunda, la sacerdotisa siempre que venía a cambiarle el vendaje se sorprendía de verlo con vida.

Todas las monjas rezaban en las tumbas de el resto de las criaturas del bosque, todas habían sido asesinada, y el bosque consumido por la llamas.

Se reincorporo y agacho la cabeza, casi ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido, era como si todo lo que paso fuera un sueño un sueño divino que termino coinvertido en una pesadilla tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de comprender nada.

Solo recordaba al rubio llamándolo con desesperación y abrazándolo a tiempo de entrar en su inconsciencia, y después el rubio marchándose con un tipo extraño y la demonio, dejándolo a su suerte con esa patéticas palabras de despedida.

**-sayonara… Yuuri.**

Pudo haberse sentido aliviado y feliz de saber que el rubio se hallaba sano y salvo, pero el simple hecho de verlo marcharse con quienes los habían atacado quienes eran sus enemigos.

Apretó sus manos, la rabia y la cólera lo invadían, ya transcurrida la semana de ese hecho, de estar en ese templo, de la traición del rubio.

-**Me la pagaras, juro que me las pagaras… Wolfram…**

Mil disculpas por la demora en las actualizaciones, estuve haciendo varios viajes improvistos, yendo de un lado a otro y no tuve tiempo suficiente para escribir o corregir mis trabajos pendientes, lo siento. Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que me disculpe.

Espero que mi mundo se calme un poco para decidir donde anclar velas, jajaja, que digo si yo misma sé que no tengo anclas y me la pasare de viaje el resto de mi patética existencia.


	6. Como Polillas a la Luz

**Crónicas de un Amor Prohibido**

**Cap. 6:**

**Como Polillas a la luz**

Sus ojos se posaron fijamente en los negros obres de su protegido. No supo que decir, solo podía verlos y esperar un milagro.

Después del último golpe con la espada demoniaca, el resultado fue devastador, casi todo el templo había sido destruido, el bosque ardía en llamas y el humo escasamente dejaba ver con claridad, ese había sido la muestra del poder de la espada demoniaca del inmortal.

Yuuri se revolcaba en el suelo como si se tratase de un drogo en una típica recaída, suplicando una dosis para aliviar su dolor, el impacto recibido no lo hirió de gravedad, pero había empleado demasiada fuerza para contrarrestarlo, y eso que solo se le había sido expuesto el 30% del poder de aquella espada, ahora entendía la mirada y terror del rubio cuando su padre dijo –"voy a matarte."

El aire estaba seco pese a la reciente lluvia, y todos simplemente estaban lejos de allí. Como si se tratase de otra realidad el lugar donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo… el infierno según el rubio, y lejos del templo, a unos 100 kilómetros, la gran orden de los guardianes del bosque secreto de Tokio, aun analizaban la información dada por el anciano, restándole importancia. Era mejor que los extranjeros arreglarán sus diferencias solos, después de todo nadie podía decir que era una traición… ¿o sí?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wolfram Intento acercarse a Yuuri, pero sus pasos se congelaron al sentir ese dolor punzante en el cuello, cayó sobre sus rodillas la fuerza lo había abandonado nuevamente. El dolor lo paralizaba, dejándolo en el suelo como si se tratase de un saco de papas.

Su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo y al igual que Yuuri no pudo evitar revolcarse en el suelo por la agonía y la rabia, de verse a sí de débil, frágil ante el poder demoniaco de Yuuri y su maldito sello.

Yuuri abrió los ojos lentamente, y observo a su amado, la imagen de este sufriendo lo devasto, como era posible que el rubio sufriera por su culpa, y el sin saberlo feliz de la vida.

Los recuerdos de la primera vez que el rubio le salvo la vida, el enfrentamiento con los licántropos, su silencio… El dejar de alimentarse… El rubio siempre lo había protegido a costa de su propio bienestar. Y él… ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello. Merecía la muerte.

La idea de suicidarse paso por la cabeza de Yuuri, paso como la más tentativa opción que jamás hubiese tenido en cuenta en su simple existencia.

Mordió su lengua, y se dio cuenta de que ese dolor era una insignificancia a comparación de ese fuego que recorría su cuerpo, aquel instinto reprimido que le exigía acercarse al rubio con intenciones nada sanas… era un monstro, un maldito demonio que destruye todo lo que ama, como el padre del rubio había sentenciado.

**-si Dios me permitiera un deseo…-** pensó para sí mismo, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre en su garganta, y comprendiendo por que el rubio jamás podía volver a alimentarse, su sangre era veneno, aun para él, que sentía como toda su garganta era quemada**-…si… solo un deseó…-** volvió a decir con más determinación que antes**- volver a renacer y quedarme con él…**

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, a medida que observaba como el rubio se acercaba arrastrando su humanidad hacia él y le gritaba, por alguna razón eso le aliviaba el alma, el rubio verdaderamente lo amaba.

**-¡NO TE DUERMA!-** su mirada estaba llena de temor y terror. Temor: Yuuri se convertiría en un demonio completo y acabando con todo aquello que había estado protegiendo. Terror: ya no volvería a ver a SU Yuuri… ese enclenque se perdería para siempre.

**-¡YUURY BAKA!, ¡BAKA!, ¡BAKA!-** escuchaba desde lejos el moreno, las fuerzas finalmente lo había abandonado y su consiente se perdía en la oscuridad.

**- ¡YUUURYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!...**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Quince años después…**

Abrió sus ojos asustado por aquella pesadilla que no dejaba de acosarlo, por su bien controlo su respiración y giro a ver la habitación.

**-ahaaaaaaaaaaa…-** un suspiro largo salió de sus labios pálidos, mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se reincorporaba y sus pies tocaban el frio suelo de piedra.

**-¡Wolfram!, desayuno está listo-** una voz interrumpió el silencio y los pensamientos del rubio que se hallaban en los recuerdos aun frescos de su reciente pesadilla, aunque todos estos fueran solo manchas borrosas.

**-no tengo hambre…-**fue lo único que dijo a la dueña de aquella voz, sin verla a la cara, no valía la pena mirar a una mascota.

**-si no comes tu padre se enfadara, wolf-chan-** decía la muchacha de cabellera azul blanquecino, y ojos azul amatista, la pequeña demonio de altura 1.40 metros miraba a su amo sonriendo, esperando convencerlo.

**-¡no quiero nada que venga de un maldito demonio como tú!-** finalmente su paciencia se había extinguido. Ese día no jugaría a ser un muñeco sin vida que obedecía órdenes de esos dos para complacerlos.

**-wolf-chan…-**dijo la muchacha entristecida, mirándolo con esos ojos que reflejaban preocupación por su dueño, ya hacía semanas enteras que se negaba a alimentarse de su energía.

**-solo déjame solo-** dijo con voz apagada el rubio**-por favor…-** suplico el rubio y Zoe dio media vuelta, después de todo ella jamás desobedecería una orden de su amo, menos si él la decía con ese tono suplicante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¿cómo esta?-** la voz del mayor comenzó a interrogar a Zoe, no tanto con el tono de su voz, más que todo se podía decir que lo hacía con la mirada. Aquel hombre de pelo negro y ese extraño mechón blanco, podía ver dentro de la infante, que pese a ser un demonio, jamás se le ocurriría oponérsele, no después de saber de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer, inclusive a su propio hijo.

**Flash back**

**-¡NO LO HAGAS!-**las pisadas de su padre no se detuvieron y seguían su sendero y objetivo, que consistía en matar a Yuuri-** ¡ALEJATE DE EL!-** Wolfram gritaba, ya no podía moverse, pero al menos podía suplicar a su progenitor piedad.

Wodahs, miraba divertido las reacciones del joven demonio, que por instinto trataba de arrancarle la cabeza al entrometido que había impedido su banquete.

**-así que… ¿quieres comértelo?…-** inquirió tomando firmemente el mentón del moreno que con una mano, y la otra sujetaba una espada, listo para atacarlo de nuevo, más bien decapitarlo, sin embargo Yuuri ataco primero.

El inmortal miro aquel movimiento y solo levanto la mano para cubrir su persona y con la otra agito su espada.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, Wolfram impotente tirado en el suelo no pudo dejar caer las lágrimas que llevaba reprimidas dentro, solo pudo oírse su grito.

**- ¡YUURIIIIIIIIIII!**

Lo había hecho, su padre había atravesado la existencia del Yuuri por la mitad, acabando con él, ante la mirada de terror de Wolfram, que quedo sin palabras, después del acto.

Nuevamente el silencio reino, mientras la sangre adornaba el rostro de su padre y algunas gotas el rostro de Wolfram que parecía perdido, Yuuri había muerto enfrente de sus ojos y el no pudo salvarlo.

El inmortal solo miraba a su hijo, con algo de tristeza, pero luego de breves minutos, comenzó a acercársele, al notarlo, Wolfram solo quería huir, pero no lo lograba su cuerpo no respondía, solo atino a hacerle saber lo que sentía con palabras y miradas llenas de rencor.

**-¡te odio!-** la débil voz del rubio inundo el lugar, y su padre lo miraba indiferente**- no sabes cuánto te odio…-** decía sepultando su cabeza en la superficie arcillosa del suelo, mientras sus uñas se llenaban de la misma de tanto arañar el suelo por la rabia**- ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!…**

Los te odio eran las unas palabras que el rubio podía soltar, su cuerpo estático no le permitía nada más. Había perdido tanta sangre, fuerza, y ahora la razón de su existencia.

Pudo sentir las manos de su padre elevándolo del suelo, sin importarle sus palabras de desprecio, su llanto, o haber acabado con el poco cariño que aun le tenía por ser su progenitor. Pero eso que más importaba, si a ese hombre no le interesaba nada más que su propio ser, a lo menos eso concluyo el rubio.

El inmortal contemplaba a su hijo, que se hallaba con todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas, así que solo se digno a besar su frente, antes de llevárselo lejos de ese lugar.

**-todo estará bien bebe… ese mostro ya no te volver a lastimar-** Wolfram no sabía qué hacer, seguir maldiciendo, llorar, reír. !Monstro!, así era como su progenitor lo había llamado, para él para todos Yuuri. "SU" Yuuri era solo un monstro, un demonio… simplemente un ser despreciable.

Decidió no reclamar, no decir que Yuuri era quien de todas las malditas criaturas de este patético bosque había demostrado tener corazón y piedad, cosa que nadie demostró por él al enterarse que era un demonio.

Todos les habían dado la espalda a los tres, y los tres habían sido destruidos, era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de vengarse, de destruir ese maldito bosque, la primera que se dio cuenta que hasta hacia pocas horas no estaba solo y tenía una razón para existir, Yuuri, el amor de su vida y Murata, quizás su único amigo en toda su existencia.

Pero todo, sus reclamos, sus deseos de venganza fueron detenidos en el tiempo y el espacio, volviéndose algo efímero e irreal, mientras la calidez de esa aura que su progenitor emanaba lo arrastraba a la inconsciencia y el olvido, como odiaba que eso pasara.

**Fin del flash back**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-una pesadilla-** dijo la niña demonio, mirando a aquel hombre de reojo.

**-¡Maldición! Es la primera vez que no funciona…-** se quejaba el hombre**- ya son 15 años, hasta cuando planea superarlo.**

La joven agacho la cabeza y apoyo su mano en su mentón, queriendo llegara a una respuesta lógica, pero todo lo vivido por el rubio y ella hace mas de 15 años era tan ilógico que no tenía sentido**- nunca-** dijo, mirando al padre de su amo, antes de sentir como su pequeño cuerpo era lanzado a 30 metros dejos de él.

Por su cabeza la pregunta **"¿Quién es el verdadero demonio?"**, surgió al impactar contra las rejillas del salón principal. Dio gracias de que aquel castillo gótico fuese tan amplio, definitivamente los Italianos tenían buen gusto en espacio y estilo.

**-Me voy-** dijo el padre de su amo, y Zoe lo vio desde sus escombros reestructurando su estructura torácica la cual había sido destruida, era increíble. Ese hombre era mucho más fuerte y aterrador que ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Flash back**

Ese hombre de ojos bi color, llego al bosque en silencio y en medio de la batalla entre ella y aquel demonio pelinegro, su licántropo acompañante para proteger a su ahora amo. Al inicio estaba segura de poder matar al vampiro, y así tener más ventajas para cuando se enfrentara al demonio que buscaba, pero en medio de la persecución, cerca ya de aquel templo, Yuuri apareció a evitar su avance, dando inicio a su enfrentamiento.

Minutos después de iniciada la batalla de la nada apareció un licántropo, el cual yacía herido, pero esto no impidió que la atacara, ambos estaba decididos a matarla.

Por leves segundos, se pregunto: **"¿Por qué un demonio y un licántropo protegen a un vampiro inconcluso?".**

Pero no hallo respuesta, era ilógico, los demonios son enemigos naturales de toda especie viviente, solo se alimentan de almas y fuerza vital, no amaba a nadie, jamás darían la vida por nadie… pero velos aquí, ese demonio estaba defendiendo al vampiro infante con todo lo que podía dar, y para colmo una licántropo, enemigo natural de los vampiros lo ayudaba. ¡**¿Qué el mundo se había vuelto loco?, **ahora solo faltaba encontrar al ángel como el malo de la película. (Acertó, XD)

Las preguntas quedaron sin respuestas, aquel hombre había aparecido de la nada, saliendo del templo en compañía del rubio, que se alejo de él lo más rápido que pudo, ante la vista divertida del inmortal.

La mirada que el extraño de ojos bicolor le dedico al rubio, simplemente desagrado a Yuuri, que quiso matarlo, por instinto, aquella aura asesina que desprendían la espada derecha y ese hombre bastaba, para saber que no era un aliado de nadie.

El vampiro solo cogió el brazo del demonio y grito mirando al licántropo **-"!Huye!"-** los dos pelinegros no comprendieron las acciones del rubio que jalaba el brazo del demonio para obligarlo a abandonar, acción que fue rechazada por este, al igual que la instrucción del grito dado, fue ignorada por el licántropo, no los culpo, ni siquiera yo quise abandonar, ese enemigo era fuerte, si lo atacábamos juntos podría alimentarme de él, ya no necesitaría al demonio, ni a nadie más por unos buenos años.

El vampiro dio media vuelta ver al recién llegado, el cual había desenvainado una espada purpura y se hallaba listo para atacar.

Todos esperamos el siguiente movimiento, cubriendo nuestros cuerpos con nuestras manos, deseábamos saber cuál era el poder del enemigo antes de atacarlo, solo el vampiro abrió las manos poniéndose frente al demonio de cabellera negra, después vino el ataque y con este la oscuridad.

Desperté asustada, era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a alguien de ese calibre, me paro pero lo único que vi fue al inconsciente licántropo, debía quitarse el sombrero ante él, ese impacto debió de haberlo matado, pero aun seguía respirando… con dificultad, pero respiraba.

**Fin del flash back**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los días pasaban como siempre en los últimos 15 años, la apasionada idea de ser un vampiro independiente que tenía en su cabeza antes de separarse de sus hermanos se fue a la basura, gracias a un demonio que lo sello como presa y posesión al beber de su sangre.

Se sentó y recordó la discusión, el se hallaba semiinconsciente, pero aun así oyó todo lo ocurrido en el castillo de su madre.

**Flash back**

Sus dientes estaban atrofiados, solo era un patético vampiro incapaz de comer, por lo mismo era lógico que se debilitara con el pasar de los años, sus hermanos y su madre dieron una solución al problema, la transfusión de sangre.

**¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso los vampiros no pueden vivir a base de sangre dada como suero?**

La idea parecía muy aceptable, pero fue rechazada por el padre que miro a la madre y a los hermanos de Wolfram con una mirada asesina.

**-no puedes aparecerte y actuar como el padre sobre protector después de 20 años, si quieres serlo ¡quédate en casa como un buen esposo!-** dijo la rubia enfrentándolo, y ambos hermanos simplemente se pusieron frente a su madre listos para atacar si el intruso intentaba algo.

El inmortal solo rio, no cavia duda que era su esposa, la única que se atrevía a levantarle la voz para llevarle la contra, al igual que no cabía duda que su hijo había heredado ese temperamento.

**-bien, entonces hasta que el jaleo concluya, yo me quedare con el bebe-**concluyó la discusión acercándose a su esposa la cual aun seguía resguardada por sus hijos mayores.

No le importo las miradas de desprecio que estos le lanzaba, mas el pelicafé, después de todo **¿quién en su sano juicio era capaz de perdonar al asesino de su padre?**

Atravesó la barrera hecha por los hijos de la rubia y se asomo a ella para besar su mejilla de la rubia, y se retiro del castillo con el joven rubio en brazos.

Los tres vampiros miraron impotentes como el menor era nuevamente arrebatado del seno familiar por su padre, pero a diferencia de la primera vez era por su bien, un vampiro atrofiado no era aceptado, debía ser destruido, si bien la orden de la nación de vampiros unidos (ONVU), había aceptado la existencia del rubio después de 20 años de discusión y lucha, ellos no aceptarían que además de ser un vampiro infante, este fuese incapaz de alimentarse.

Si eso ocurría, solo significaría un nuevo enfrentamiento y el derramamiento de mucha sangre, el padre del rubio jamás dejaría que este fuese asesinado, menos por criaturas inferiores a él.

Los brazos de la vampira cogieron los hombros de sus hijos mayores y los miraba con tristeza y determinación.

**-es por su bien-** fueron las únicas palabras, aunque todos los presentes en el castillo sabían que más que bien, era solo por un capricho del inmortal. Después de todo pudo aceptar la idea de la inserción de sangre.

**Fin del flash back**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Decidió salir a caminar por las calles, después de todo que mas podía hacer un vampiro sin capacidad de cazar.

Las calles de Italia eran tan hermosas su arquitectura aun prevalecía intacta pese al tiempo, siguió caminado por los canales de agua deshabitados, lo que menos quería era ver comida que no podía comer. Camino en dirección al mar, no tenía ganas ni prisa de regresar al castillo de su padre, tampoco tenía miedo de que él se preocupase, estaba nuevamente de viajes y en cuanto a Zoe… bueno, ella le importaba menos aun.

**-aha-** suspiro, su padre siempre había sido así, un hombre sobre protector, que aparecía dos días y trataba a él y su madre como si fuera las perlas más valiosos del mundo y los diamantes más frágiles, pero luego desaparecía por semanas, meses e incluso años, hubo una vez según su madre había desaparecido dos siglos enteros.

Ese fue el tiempo que su hermano Conrad nació, al cumplir los veinticuatro, fue transformado. Paralelamente su padre fue asesinado, y cincuenta años después, cuando el rubio fue concedido pero aun no nacía, la verdad salió a la luz. El padre de Conrad había sido asesinado por el inmortal para recuperar a su mujer.

La batalla entre el clan de su madre y el inmortal de nombre Wodahs fue sangrienta, terminado con la derrota del clan de vampiros.

Cuando todo aprecia haber concluido, Cecile vio como su actual esposo, Wodahs estaba a punto de arrebatar la vida del peli café, a su hijo. Cecile intervino rápidamente amenazando con acabar con su existencia y la del pequeño que se hallaba en su vientre. Fueron esas palabras y la misma amenaza las que detuvieron a su padre de asesinar a su hermano, ciertamente, su padre era un monstro que destruía todo aquello que se atravesara en su camino.

Un hombre a temer, que no entendía de razones y solo amaba a su familia sin importar que su amor doliera tanto por su egoísmo.

Ya en la orilla del mar, se adentro levemente, por que seguir en ese estado inerte, por que seguir sufriendo por sueños que no lograba recordar, solo sus gritos eran oídos, solo las sombras de un joven sin rostro, un tal Yuuri, y su padre acabando con su existencia solo la muerte de un extraño mas.

**-si no lo recuerdo… nunca existió, si no existió… ¿no debería existir el dolor?- **se decía, mientras avanzaba más a las profundidades de aquel mar.

**-¿por qué duele tanto, aquello que no logro recordar?-** su cuerpo era cubierto por el agua salada y azul. Mas y mas, hasta que al final, no quedo ni un resto en la superficie de su persona.

Había comenzado a amanecer y Wolfram se quedo en la profundidad de aquel mar esperando que aquel ardor en su cuello desaparecieran junto con el dolor de esas pesadillas que no lo dejaban volver a empezar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¡papa!, ¡papa!-** gritaba el pequeño licántropo, corriendo detrás de Murata, el cual voltiaba a verlo y lo abrazaba.

**-de verdad que te envidio, amigo de mí hermano-** se quejaba Shori

**-y….- **la mirada picara de Murata se dio a relucir debajo de aquellas gafas**- ¿por qué no fabricas los tuyos?-** la cara de Shori se puso roja al oir las palbras de Murata.

**-no seas idiota, sabes que Maria no puede tener hijos-** las palabras de Shori parecían una excuza mas que una razón**-…todavía…-**pero pese a eso era verdad, una sirena solo puede tener hijos una vez cada 100 años, y además cada vez que trataba de imaginarse como seria su hijo, o hija la simple idea lo aterraba, ¿una sirena con alas?, o ¿un ángel con tráqueas?, las opciones no le agradaban mucho.

Fuera del la respuesta dudosa, y su cara color tomate, el ángel solo vio como era ignorado por el licántropo que cogía al pequeño licántropo sus manos.

Los licántropos eran una bestias, pero eran envidiables, de todas las especies podían disfrutar de un niño normal como hijo durante cierto tiempo, no eran como el y su hermano.

**-estas privado de ser padre por un buen tiempo- **decía Murata, dándole una pelota al pequeño que salía corriendo con esta de lo más feliz**- o… simplemente eres impotente.**

**-¡deja de decir estupideces!, no quiero golpearte delante de tu hijo, después que pensara de mi, que soy un demo…-** las palabras murieron en sus labios, al recordar a su hermano.

**-¿por qué no le pides el favor a Yuuri?, una sobrina estaría tan mal-** la mirada de Shori era asesina, aveces odiaba al amigo de su hermano, ese que siempre lo sacaba a mencionar en sus conversaciones, pero no se lo podía negar. Era la única forma de sacar información sobre el estado de yuuri, su ahora ex amigo, ex humano…solo el demonio Yuuri.

Si ahora era eso, después de que el rubio se fuera eso era lo único que había quedado de su hermano y del mejor amigo del licántropo.

**-no hablemos de él- **fue lo único que dijo Shori, después de todo el tema "Yuuri" era el tema que nadie en su santo juicio hubiese deseado mencionar jamás, no desde hace mas de 10 años.

El niño corrió de nuevo a los brazos de su padre, el cual nuevamente le arojo la pelota.

**-solo digamos que está vivo-** fue no único que dijo Shori, para después marcharse de ese lugar de la misma forma que había aparecido, sin decir ni una sola palabra, después de todo los ángeles y demonios casi nuca piden invitación para entrar a la casa de alguien menos de alguien que tiene la puerta abierta a estas criaturas, esperando que cierto demonio regrese a la normalidad y vuelvan a ser amigos como antes.

Murata se acomodo en la silla de ruedas, era divertido estar en muletas, pero debes en cuando esto cansaba. Toco con una mano su pierna de madera y sonrió, recordando el último acto de lealtad del rubio antes de desaparecer.

**-Arigato… Wolfram.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día volvía amor ir, y su amo no regresaba, eso era algo preocupante, después de todo era un vampiro atrofiado, débil a comparación de una criatura sobre natural.

La pequeña salía a buscarlo rápidamente, perder a su amo no estaba en sus planes, claro que no, y tenía buenas razones para no permitir que eso pasara:

1) El padre del rubio la mataría o peor la mandaría de nuevo al infierno

2) Perdería la protección del de vampiros y la del mismo inmortal

3) Perdería a la única persona que pidió piedad por su insignificante existencia

4) Se quedaría sola de nuevo, y ya estaba bien acostumbrada al rubio

5) Tendría que volver a cazar.

Cinco buenas razones, de las cuales la que más dolía era la tercera. Una vida sin el rubio era lo pero, pese a su mal humor, el siempre sabia controlarse y dejarse mimar o de vez en cuando dedicarle una sonrisa cálida a la niña, más que un amo era un hermano, a la larga una posible pareja.

**-a la larga-** se dijo empuñando las manos, como guardar una leve esperanza.

Aun recordaba la cara del rubio protegiendo al moreno, y sus intentos por capturarla y destruirla para salvaguardarlo.

**Flash back**

**-Finalmente te encontré –** dijo leo, apunto de atacar a Yuuri, de pronto algo la golpeo, un unicornio se había atravesado en su camino.

**-no estorbes o te matare-** dijo psíquicamente, pero el unicornio no se movió, antes de darse cuenta Zoe ya lo había matado y este se había quedado incrustado en su brazo, trato de zafarse de ese cuerpo que comería después de atrapar al otro demonio, pero este se había echado a correr como alma que lleva el viento.

Zoe lo miro de lo más raro, era la primera vez que veía un demonio gallina, alguien así de patético… pero no había duda era un demonio, así que sería buena comida, pero era débil.

**-buen provecho-** dijo comenzando a devorar al unicornio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El unicornio la había satisfecho, su poder estaba en su auge, pero porque detenerse, mataría al demonio y se lo comería, se quedaría con su poder, ¡qué más da!, así ni quién se atrevería siquiera a oponérsele, seria poderosa… ¡muy poderosa!.

Fue tras el demonio, pero se encontró con una manada de licántropos tres, si tres, no sería mala idea devorarlos también.

**-mas comida-** ya estaba decidido, se alimentaria de toda criatura que hallase, así sería tan fuerte que todo ese bosque le pertenecería, finalmente había encontrado un lugar para establecerse, y todos le servirían como súbditos o se los tragaría vivos.

Una vez muertos los licántropos y después de soltar uno que otro eructo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el otro demonio, pero algo la detuvo…

**-¿más comida?-** dijo algo asqueada, era buena la idea de comérselos, pero… el pelaje. Ya había tirado una que otra bola de pelos**- bueno…-** fueron sus únicas palabras al ver como la manada se abalanzaba encontrar suya.

**-¡estoy llena!-** dijo agarrándose el estomago, estaba más que llena, pero eso no impido sentir al otro demonio que parecía aturdido.

**-está bien te perdono, ¡vete!-** dijo soltando nuevos eructo y mirando hacia la dirección donde seguramente se hallaba el susodicho demonio, unos 10 kilómetros quizás**- ya te comeré otro día…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquel día fuera del olor del demonio ella pudo sentir el olor de un vampiro. No le dio importancia, un demonio era mejor presa que un vampiro.

Camino por el bosque, había transcurrido días o quizás mas desde su encuentro con los licántropos, se acerco al rio, y pudo verlo allí, un chico rubio, que la miro.

Ambos se miraron, ambos sin hacer movimiento alguno, más que nada parecían que se avaluaban, ninguno podía creer que fuese a los que buscasen.

La niña no creía que ese niño fuese el mismo vampiro que acompañaba al demonio que buscaba, si era un niño según ella, porque un varón de 15 años, vieras por donde lo vieras, no era otra cosa más que un niño en el mundo sobre natural y ese niño vampiro que era prohibido.

Miro como él la miraba, y también supuso que el había aplicado la misma sentencia para con ella, una niña de 12 a 13 años. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido convertir a un vampiro tan joven? o ¿quién había crear demonio tan infante?.

Ambos se miraron, y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron.

La segunda vez que te vi simplemente estabas marcado e intentaste matarme, fallaste y el interrumpió nuestra pelea.

Pelee con ese demonio, pelee para matarlo pero más que todo para satisfacer mi deseo de verte sufrir.

No era justo, ese demonio y el licántropo te defendían, y… ¿a mi quien me defiende?

Nuestra batalla era muy pareja, pero al final cuando creí tener la victoria, tú te interpusiste en compañía de tu padre, gritaste que huyese al licántropo y protegiste al demonio con tu propio cuerpo al momento del impacto de la espada demoniaca.

Caí en la inconsciencia, para luego despertar y observar al licántropo tirado en el suelo, pensé en comerlo para recuperar energías, pero me detuve. Su valor y deseos de vivir, no para él… al contrario, deseaba vivir para acudir a sus amigos.

"**¿Qué leches les habían dado a estos tres?"**, pensé, todos menospreciaban su vida, con tal de ver salvos a sus compañeros. Todos y siendo de distintas especies… ¿eso era lo denominado amistad?, ¿un demonio podía contar con ese lujo?, ¿un infante podía ser amado sin ser perseguido para ser destruido?

Nuca olvidare como camine, pensando comerme al demonio y matar a tu padre, pero cuando me iba acercando a su escancia, te oí gritando: que no lo hiciera. Rogabas al inicio por que el moreno no te dejara, después le rogabas por que despertara y al final solo rogabas a tu padre para que no lo matara.

**¡Patético!-** me dije. Rogando por alguien que jamás te pertenecerá, que te matara, que solo traerá a tu existencia muerte y dolor… Pero aun así rogabas por su vida. ¿Eras un vampiro? o ¿un ángel?, ninguno, eras un imbécil.

El silencio lo inundo todo y supe que ya no estarían allí, fui con el plan de comerme lo que quedara del demonio, pero allí solo los dos...no, no lo logre.

**-¿por que lloran por ti?, ¡eres un demonio!-** le dije pero jamás respondió, toda su cabeza había sido destruida, y su cuerpo mutilado, le costaría mucho restaurarse- **¿qué tienes tú que no tenga yo?**

**¿Por qué fuiste por él?,** **¿por qué contenerse por él?, ¿qué tiene el que no tenga yo?**- seguí preguntando**-¿por e dar la vida por alguien más?... llegar a tanto por alguien más, solo se vive por uno, nadie da una mierda por otro-** mordí la muñeca de tu cuerpo destruido, debía aprovechar todo lo que pudiera de este baqueta, pero no lo conseguí.

La voz del rubio suplicando, taladraba mi cabeza, yo quería eso...

Solté tu brazo y continúe caminando. No sé cómo, solo seguí el rastro, quería seguir oyendo tu voz, seguir escuchándote suplicar, rogar por su existencia. Creer que era cierto que en este estúpido mundo donde las ambiciones y el odio regían existía la piedad, la bondad y el sacrificio.

El incendio que tu padre inicio, arrasaban con todo, así que hui del lugar.

Te encontré de pues unos días, cerca de otro bosque, pero tus ojos eran distintos, no los vi igual que la primera vez. Cambiaron de color, mostraban un rojo intenso, estabas hambriento, pensé que me atacarías, pero solo te sentaste allí, esperando que me largase y te dejara solo.

Pudo haber sido un buen plan, pero mi curiosidad de saber que pensabas me detuvo y luego el apareció, nuevamente sentía el temor recorrer como hormigas mi cuerpo entero, sin saber porque corrí hacia ti y tome tu mano. ¡Debíamos huir!, ¡salir de allí!... pero no te moviste, solo me viste con esos ojos inexpresivos, que no comprendían lo que sucedía.

Sentí como aquella de luz clara brillante de su otra espada atravesaba mi espalda.

Pensé: "es mi final". Todo había terminado, todo por una estupidez, lo sabía la piedad era una estupidez, preocuparse por otro era una estupidez.

**-Una estupidez-** dije, desplomándose mi cuerpo el suelo, pero sentí a alguien sujetándome, la mayor estupidez, el máximo error, la cálida sensación de sentir que eres querida o valorada por alguien.

Mis ojos se abrieron para ver los tuyos, estos estaban llenos de lagrimas e inmediatamente soltabas mi cuerpo y sujetabas tu cabeza, escuche tu cuerpo caerse junto al mío, ¡te dolía!... aun te dolía esa marca, tu necesidad de alimentarte y esa sensación de vacío al creerlo muerto.

Gritabas, gritabas sin parar, y tus venas eran notorias, mostraban un color verde, reconocí el veneno de nuestra sangre dentro de ti, habías sido marcado y sellado por un demonio, le pertenecías, no importaba donde estuvieses… el siempre te encontraría… siempre, porque así somos los demonios.

Jamás dejamos a nuestras presas hasta matarlos después de haber obtenido aquello que deseábamos.

Escuche los pasos de aquel inmortal acercándose a ambos, nuevamente elevaba su espada.

**-¡ALEJATE DE EL!-**gritaste arrastrando tu mano hacia mi cuerpo, cubriéndome con él.

**-¡TE ODIO… ¡te odio!-** susurrabas, mientras escondías tu cabeza en mi hombro abierto.

Tus lágrimas caían, y tu cuerpo temblaba, tu temperatura era alta, algo peligroso en un vampiro, los ojos del inmortal se posaron sobre ti, igual que esa noche, fue cuando comprendí: proteger y amar no era tan bonito como parecía esa noche… como tú lo hacías ver. También significaba hacer sufrir, dañar y destruir de alguna forma a tus seres queridos.

Finalmente te veo salir del agua, al fin te enfrías lo suficiente y te liberas de ese dolor insoportable, te espero con una toalla, la tomas y caminas sin dirigirme la palabra, como siempre. Pero eso no importa, porque decidí protegerte… te elegí como mi amo, con el mismo egoísmo que tu lo escogiste como tu protegido, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de esa unión.

De verdad éramos despreciables, siempre asiendo sufrir a quien mas amábamos, todo por el sentimiento que ellos nos brindaban, esa sensación de paz… todos nosotros, incluyéndote a ti éramos despreciables.

Aquella noche que nos reconocimos como amo y sirviente se parecía a esta, tu padre te llevo al rio, y te sumergió en sus aguas heladas, mientras me miraba expectante de cualquier movimiento, alguna escusa para liquidarme.

Saliste del agua después de 12 horas, mi cuerpo ya estaba sano, y miraba curiosa.

**-¿te sientes mejor?-** te pregunto el inmortal

**-sí, padre-** me cayeron como balde de agua fría esas palabritas, ¡esa bestia!, ¡ese hombre!... él… era tu padre.

**-espera un momento, me encargare de un asunto-** dijo dirigiéndose a mi

**-¿la mataras?-**dijiste tranquilo, sin demostrar emoción alguna, mientras tu padre solo asintió con la cabeza.

Te vi confusa, ese no era el que yo conocí, tú estabas vacio, sin luz en tus ojos… estabas muerto de sentimientos.

**-necesito un sirviente, ¡estoy arto de tener que seguirte por medio mundo!, ¡arto de viajar tan seguido!**

**-una mascota, ¿eh?-**dijo mirándote con una extraña sonrisa**-pensé que ya no las querías**

**-un sirviente-** te manifestaste, mientras tu padre me miraba de pies a cabeza**-¿cuál es tu precio?-** soltó sin importancia, como si se tratase de una subasta vacía.

El silencio reino el lugar, y tanto tus ojos como los de tu padre me miraban atentos a la respuesta.

Mire tus ojos ahora verdes esmeraldas, y sentí que me hundía en ellos en esa calidez escondida que por amas que tu expresión fuese fría, no podía desaparecer por completo todo era una excusa para salvar mi enejo. Creí, pero no.

**-protección y comida- **dije sin quitar mis ojos de los tuyos, no sé si tu padre asintió o no, solo sé que al voltear mi cabeza el ya había desaparecido.

Siempre estuve atulado desde entonces, ya son 14 años, catorce hermosos, amargos y pesados años, en los cuales me volví la cómplice de tu padre para lavarte el cerebro buscando anular esos patéticos recuerdos del ayer.

14 años buscando ser yo ese dominio que se hallaba resguardado en tu corazón, o ese amigo que solías mencionar e insultar. Lo entenderás alguna vez, yo quiero ser todo de ti, soy quien tiene más derecho, soy tu comida, tu sirviente, quien te cuida y más que todo fuera de tu padre yo soy la segunda cosa más temida y más poderosa en este maldito plantea, que mas puedes pedir siendo solo un vampiro infante, hasta eso tengo emparejada contigo, nuestro maldito destino.

Quiero pensar eso, me obligo a creerlo, pero sé que no es así.

**-¿que estas esperando?, ¡ya estoy aburrido!-** me doy la vuelta y te sigo, después de todo sigo siendo la mariposa estúpida que fue atrapada por tu misteriosa luz, que no da, no espera, no alberga y no quema.

Llegamos a casa y te sirvo la cena que consiste en pequeñas bolas de energía pura que absorbes con el tacto de tus manos, después de todo fisiológicamente si me volví indispensable para ti, aunque sea de forma vaga lograba alimentarte, asegurando tu bienestar temporal, de mes en mes.

Creo que Dios existe, y que es capaz de perdonar a los naditos engendros del demonio como yo, si bien no es el cielo que describieron en ese libro, este es mi paraíso terrenal, tener a alguien a quien amar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::

Pasaron cuatro días, desde el último ataque del rubio, así que salió al mercado, quería comprar un lienzo, la pintura se le había vuelto un nuevo habito a su amo, era lo único que lo sacaba de ese estado inerte de vida.

Compro lo necesario, y sin querer tomo el periódico como solía ser habitual, de mes en mes, después de cada ataque que sufría el rubio.

Allí estaba en lo titulares:

**El asesino de los ojos verdes ataca nuevamente….**

La peliazul claro soltó el periódico tranquila y cogió el cambio, el rubio se pondría feliz con el nuevo lienzo y las pinturas, ¿quién sabe?... tal vez le regalaría una sonrisa, o mejor aún se animaría a decirle unas gracias.

Llego a casa, y como supuso Wolfram solo cogió las cosas y se dirigió al centro para comenzar a pintar, sin dirigirle una palabra a Zoe, la cual lo miraba sonriente.

Después de cinco horas de silencio, puedo escucharlo, casi inaudible, como la briza

**-gracias-** Zoe lo miro con una sonrisa más abierta, dentro suyo la vida volvía a tomar color y forma, volvía a ver la luz de su vida salir y quedarse allí para ella.

La noche llego, y con ella el también aprecio.

**-¿como esta?-** pregunto, sin importarle que él otro siguiera pintando, o lo escuchara.

**-bien- **dijo, mirando al recién llegado, para después llamar al rubio **-¡Wolfram!, tu padre llego-** el rubio no contesto, siempre era así, esos días, antes y después de sus ataques. Quería a su padre, pero siempre lo ignoraba o lo evitaba, esos días por una extraña razón lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

**-acompáñame, tengo algunas cosas que deseo que arregles en el castillo-** dijo el inmortal a Zoe y ambos se marcharon.

**-¿cuánto tiempo duro el ataque esta vez?-** pregunto Wodahs, a la demonio.

**-un día entero, un poco más creo…-** dijo la muchacha, mirando la gran barda rota, alguien había tratado de entrar, pero no lo había logrado.

**-¡psíquico!-** dijo Zoe**- ¡un ataque psíquico!... ha mejorado- **el hombre la miro con desprecio, dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

**-no lo mates, se lo prometiste…- **dijo Zoe, esperando el filo de la espada que no se dejo esperar partiéndola en dos.

**-saldremos al amanecer, infórmale-** fueron las últimas palabras del inmortal que pese a no mostrar el rostro a la niña demonio, ella podía imaginarlo furioso. Ese demonio no importaba donde fueses, los perseguía como una maldita peste, y cada vez que se acercaba su poder afectaba a Wolfram, ahora con una intensa sed de sangre y venganza.

La muchacha no sabía si reír, o enfurecerse igual que el padre del rubio. Yuuri era un demonio particular, que había desarrollado un poder atroz, pero aun así no dejaba de actuar de esa manera tan poco racional.

Perdiendo el control con cualquier ser que se asemejara al rubio, ¿a cuántos ya había matado?, a diez, cincuenta, cien , mil… ¿quién sabe?. ¿Quien se molestaría en preocuparse por ello?, por lo que había que preocuparse era ese maldito poder psíquico que comenzaba a desarrollar. Atravesaba el espacio y la dimensión, ese maldito poder que rastreaba al rubio lo más cerca que pudiese, maldito poder que iba ampliándose de metros a kilómetros y ¿ahora qué?, hectáreas, si antes era línea recta como un látigo, ahora era por áreas, tomando formas de humo.

Zoe solo admiraba y evaluaba la distancia, el último ataque del demonio había sido a un italiano de 16 años. El lugar, unos 8 kilómetros de distancia.

**-¿capacidad de rastreo?, hectáreas, ¿capacidad de ataque?, ¿8 kilómetros?-** se dijo, uniendo los tejidos de su cuerpo, y poniéndose a reparar lo destruido.

Zoe voltio sus ojos hacia el foco donde vio varias polillas volando alrededor del foco, las cuales después de unos minutos y por la intensidad del calor desprendido del objeto brillante, simplemente caían muertas.

Definitivo, él y ella eran polillas volando hacia su luz, tan desesperados por esa paz que solo él les podía dar, que no les importaba morir en manos del fuego vengativo del padre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crónicas de un Amor Prohibido**

**Cap 7:**

_**El clan Von Bielfeld**_

**-QUEEE!-**fue el grito de sorpresa que lanzo el moreno al preguntar. Inicialmente creyó que el rubio se estaba burlando de él, pero ya habían sido demasiadas cosas como para tomarlo como una broma, mas conociendo el carácter del rubio que era serio y reservado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Flash back**

**-si Murata estuviera aquí, sería igual a los viejos tiempos-** decía Yuuri caminando por el desierto conjuntamente con el rubio a media noche, cuando se percato que el rubio había parado repentinamente. Giro hacia tras y lo contemplo de pies a cabeza, pese a su actitud confusa, debía de admitir que el rubio estaba como quería **-si te lo pudiese comer, ni los hueso dejaría-** se dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo suyo, pero… primero lo primero, debían hallar un lugar estable, el desierto no era bueno para un vampiro como él, ya saben el sol y esas cosas que carecían de importancia como el imbécil de el padre del rubio, que de seguro los buscaba como loco.

**-¿qué ocurre?-** pregunto el moreno de lo más tranquilo, tenerlo consigo bastaba para volver a sus cabales, tanto así que, desde hacía una semana que huían por petición del rubio.

**-¿quién es Murata?-**pregunto tímidamente Wolfram, temiendo la reacción del demonio que abrió los ojos, y simplemente prosiguió caminando, pensando que era una broma de muy mal gusto.

**-¿quién pensaría que acabaríamos así?, ¡tú, el vampiro! dependiendo de ¡mi, el demonio!, cuando al inicio era ¡yo! quien lloriqueaba detrás de ¡ti! por tu protección, después de todo tu me hiciste, o eso creía hasta ese momento- **Yuuri se rascaba la cabeza, rememorando ese día en el bosque cuando los licántropos intentaron matarlo, la primera vez que siguió al rubio hacia el peligro, pero su sonrisa y sus relajo concluyo al sentir nuevamente al rubio confuso sin moverse ante su mirada interrogante, agacho la mirada y se sentó en el piso, pensando una forma de salir de esa situación.

**-¿mmm?- **dijo el moreno sintiendo como su paciencia tocaba fondo, y su sangre comenzaba a arder, cerró los ojos para controlarse, lo que menos quería en el mundo era estimar al rubio. De nuevo.

**-¿acaso te mordí o algo?-**dijo Wolfram tratando de hacer memoria- **eso explicaría por qué no puedo beber sangre.**

Yuuri sonrió sarcásticamente, mostrando sus sientes blancos, con los ojos cerrados. No le estaba causando mucha gracia la bromita y su paciencia estaba sobre los límites de tolerancia. Abrió sus ojos que se cruzaron con las esmeraldas del rubio que inmediatamente escaparon a las pupilas negras del moreno que en leves microsegundos se tornaron rojas.

Al ver el miedo en el rubio decidió seguir avanzando como si nada hubiese pasado**- no lo asustes Yuuri-** se dijo como si de el rubio fuese un animalito perdido en la ciudad.

**-aquella noche dijiste que me amabas y yo también lo hice, ambos estábamos predestinados desde el ini…-** paro la frase en seco, y güiro muy molesto al sentir la nueva parálisis en el rubio, esa ya no se la pasaría por alto.

**-¡¿QUÉ OCURRE CONTIGO? Desde que regresaste no hace nada más que actuar como un idiota, ¿que acaso no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido hace 15 años?**

El rubio bajo la mirada y negó tímidamente con la cabeza, trataba de evitar que se notase pero desde hace tres días ya no lograba anticiparse al moreno en las pláticas a sus anécdotas que buscaban la complementación del rubio con alguna riza o comentario demandante ya que él había solicitado que el moreno se las contara todas.

Yuuri lo miro furioso, estaba a punto de golpearlo, hasta que se disculpase, si el Yuuri bueno no era suficiente para él, el malo lo seria.

Se acerco hasta él y Wolfram se quedo estático. Frente a él, cuando sus miradas chocaron, fue cuando comprendió que no mentía.

**Fin del Flash Back**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-No recuerdas nada sobre nosotros, el bosque, Murata…**

**-no…-**dijo casi inaudiblemente- **lo siento, todos mis recuerdos fueron borrados.**

Ahora regresando al inicio:

**-¡¿QUEEE?-** gritaba el moreno a más no poder. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡un vampiro desmemoriado!. Agarro sus brazos y los presiono, tratando de obtener respuestas ante este acontecimiento.

**-¿cómo?-** volvió a preguntar presionando con más fuerza los brazos del rubio que no dejaba de agachar la cabeza.

Yuuri lo vio. Y soltó un poco el agarre

**-con razón, ya se me hacia raro que estuvieras tan sumiso-**dijo tranquilamente, alejándose del rubio, porque pese a su tranquilidad exterior por dentro estaba al borde de la erupción, mataría al imbécil que le había borrado la memoria, al idiota que lo había separado, bastardo al cual el rubio llamaba padre.

**-¿cuál de los dos?-** pregunto para confirmar sus sospechas, sabía que: demonios, vampiros y ángeles podían borrar la memoria y engañar al cerebro humano, supuso que el padre debía ser un vampiro y que quizás el fue, pero… **¿quién sabe?.**

**-supongo que fue papá-** suspiro pesadamente, mientras Yuuri le daba la espalda y mentalmente maldecía al desgraciado que lo había alejado del amor de su vida, al imbécil que casi logra que mate al rubio por pura rabia, y lo hubiera hecho, falto muy poco.

Empuño las manos al pensar que hubiese pasado si hubiese matado al rubio y después enterarse de la verdad, su cabeza se agito rápidamente en forma negativa, la simple visión del rubio muerto y una vida sin él sele hacia algo insoportable. Ahora comprendía el comportamiento del rubio al inicio, esa sumisión y frialdad. Sonrió al pensar que pese a su olvido el rubio aun recordaba su ser ya sea por instinto o por un amor trascendental.

Yuuri sonrió triunfante y lleno de vida, tomando al rubio de la mano para guiarlo, pero más que todo para sentir su tacto y saber que pese a todo ambos estaban juntos y se amaban como siempre lo hicieron.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un oasis donde l rubio se detuvo, miro al moreno y este comprendió que era momento de descansar.

Wolfram se sentó, el frío comenzaba a invadir el desierto y creyó que ese oasis era el mejor lugar para hablar y recuperar la fuerza perdida, porque aunque no lo aparentase estaba legando a su límite, la última vez que se había alimentado de Zoe había sido cuatro mese atrás, jama pensó estar tanto tiempo alejado de la demonio y su padre. De Yuuri no se podía alimentar, por el contrario, sentía que aun en contra de su voluntad el moreno se alimentaba de su ser, a cada contacto que ambos tenían.

Se sentó sobre una roca observando la espalda ancha de Yuuri- **no es la primera vez…-**soltó, logrando atraer la atención del moreno, que lo miraba intrigado.

**-siéntate, creo que esto nos llevara mucho tiempo.**

Yuuri simplemente se sentó, quería saberlo todo, todo lo concerniente al rubio.

**-mi padre…-**suspiro nuevamente, cada vez que debía de hablar sobre el todo era agotador**- mi padre no es una criatura normal- **dijo y Yuuri asintió con la cabeza

**-claro que no es normal es un imbécil que me la pagará apenas le ponga las manos encima-** maldecía mental mente el moreno, escondiendo sus gestos del rubio que miraba el suelo, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de describir a su "querido" progenitor.

**-hacer mas de 1000 años fue creado al igual que cientos de inmortales.**

Yuuri parpadeo- **¿inmortal?, ¿que no era un vampiro?**- se dijo mental mente**- bueno que importaba, lo matare de todos modos- **se respondió, no quería interrumpir al rubio que según él se veía tan lindo narrando la bibliografía de su progenitor, además quien sabe tal vez le revelaría un punto débil.

**-Los inmortales al igual que los demonios y los vampiros son creados de humanos. Humanos que ya sea por ambición o ansias de poder hacen algún tipo de pacto- **el moreno lo miro fijo como si deseara interrumpir, el había nacido demonio, no era un lunático, el no había decido ser uno.

Se aguanto su reclamo y siguió escuchando al rubio.

**-a mi padre lo crearon para eliminar a los demonios y vampiros de un reino ahora desaparecido de la antigua Europa.-** Yuuri parpadeo nuevamente **-demonios y vampiros, pero entonces… ¿por que tenía un hijo vampiro? !ja!, lo sabia no era su padre, seguro el también quería al rubio, pero no. El era suyo y no importaba los trucos que usara el jamás liberaría al rubio menos para cedérselo- **decía mentalmente.

**-fue uno de los mejores de su clase- **Yuuri bufo molesto-** hasta que llegó a enfrentarse con la sucesora del clan wild, la cual lo enfrento por salvar la vida de su prometido, el padre de su primer hijo.**

Yuuri quería decir **"aburrido"**, todo lo que no tuviera realicen con el rubio le parecía aburrido, pero por respeto siguió escuchándolo aunque en su cabeza las diversas formas de tortura para el susodicho padre, se ejecutaban.

**-la determinación de la mujer, su fuerza y amor cautivaron a mi padre, el cual lo había decidido, había decidido que esa mujer la vampira seria su futura pareja**- ahora sí, Yuuri miro a Wolfram, esa descripción de hombre se asemejaba bastante a él, ya que el también había decidido que el rubio seria suyo para la eternidad.

**-como ofrenda de amor, mi padre asesino a todos los enemigos del clan de mi madre, porque esa había sido su solicitud-** Yuuri casi cayó al suelo al escuchar esa palabra **"madre",** se compuso nuevamente en su posición y se acerco mas al rubio, para oír el resto de la historia, ahora si pondría atención, las ejecuciones mentales del molesto suegro podían esperarse.

**-mi madre llena de odio hacia mi padre, le solicito eso para aceptarlo como pareja, con la esperanza de que fallase y fuera erradicado, si los licántropos ni los inmortales lo hacían, los demonios deberían poder frenarlo, alguien debía pararlo.**

**-tan fuerte es-** dijo Yuuri mirando al rubio y acomodándose sobre sus piernas, le fascinaba oírlo, tocarlo, verlo, le fascinaba todo de él.

**-sí, tanto que los erradico a casi todos, solo dejo a unos cuantos que suplicaron hasta más no poder y le juraron lealtad.**

**-fuuui, suena un hombre de armas tomar.**

**-lo es, pero mi madre también…-** ahora Yuuri sonreía

**-a ¿cuál te pareces más?-** dijo sospechando la respuesta.

**- a mi madre, saque casi todos sus rasgos**

**-así que mi suegra es hermosa, bueno si lo nuestro no funciona y tu padre te arrebata de mi, mmm podría ir a visitarla-** el rubio contemplo molesto la sonrisa sínica del demonio, el cual desde que inicio el relato actuaba de forma insoportable, así que lo boto de sus piernas de un empujón.

**-¡está bien!, ¡está bien!, no la buscare… valla, desmemoriado y celoso- **se quejo el moreno.

**-vas a escucharme o lo dejamos aquí-** el rubio comenzaban a pararse para seguir el recorrido molesto, cuando sintió como el moreno lo jalaba por la espalda, haciendo que calleras a la arena del desierto, con el encima.

**-está bien, me comportare, continua-** dijo el moreno recostándose sobre el cuerpo del rubio que lo observa molesto, pero después de confirmar que pese a sus empujones el moreno no se le bajaría de enzima se resigno a continuar el relato mirando al cielo.

**-mi madre, decidió rechazar la unión de ambos, y lo rechazo también como pretendiente, adjuntando que las leyes del clan solo la dejaban unirse con uno de la nobleza vampírica- **hizo una pausa, al sentir como el moreno jugaba con sus dedos, haciendo leves empanadas, para luego soltarlas y recorrer el largo de estos con las yemas de sus dedos.

**-al día siguiente de la excusa de mi madre, casi todo el can vampírico fue aniquilado, y mi madre para evitar más destrucción y erradicación de su clan, lo acepto, a cambio de que él le regalará una gema lunar, una extraña joya que solo se hallaba en cuarteles secretos de los Estados Unidos. Mi padre asintió, después de 10 años regreso con la jema. Incluso después de la segunda guerra mundial le pidió la erradicación de un demonio muy poderoso luego de que fui concebido.**

**-pues… ¿cuántos años tienes? pregunto el moreno curioso.**

**-90-**respondió a lo cual el moreno lo miraba incrédulo.

**-sí que te conservas, pero no encaja, según la fecha de boda tu deberías tener más.**

**-baka, que piensa que mi madre se acuesta con el primero que pilla, ¿qué nos crees?**

**-pues tú te acostaste con migo sin saber ¿quién era?. Desmemoriado.**

Ahora su no solo empujo con sus mansos sino también con sus piernas y el reto de su cuerpo, que lo llamaran un cualquiera era el colmo de lo que podía aguantar.

Se paro y continúo caminado

-**no te enojes, Wolfram-** decía e moreno sonriendo

**- es el colmo, me largo, prefiero estar con mi padre que seguir a tu lado, aunque no se cual es la diferencia ambos son unos imbéciles-** ese comentario no le agrado al moreno, desde cuando el rubio pensaba que estar son con él era una opción**- esta vez le pediré que haga las cosas bien, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti!-** decía el rubio cuando de lanada sintió nuevamente el peso del moreno que lo tumbaba en la arena de nuevo y lo miraba furioso.

**-dejemos las cosas en claro-**dijo con esos ojos rojos, y sujetando al rubio por los cabellos.

**-ya no tienes derecho a elegir, eres mío, y no iras a ningún lado-** lo jalo de la cabellera del rubio que se le quedo mirando mientras el dolor comenzaba a pronunciarse, el sello nuevamente reaccionaba**-¿lo entiendes?-** pregunto alejándose del rubio para dejarlo revolcarse, lo había hecho aunque con un poco de tristeza, lo había hecho, había liberado todo el poder del sello y el rubio ahora solo podía gritar, para que eso cesase, lo miro con tristeza, jamás quiso lastimarlo, pero debía comprender que la sola idea de escapar no era concesible en el ahora, solo debía ver su vida junto a él, ya que de otra forma... Primero lo mataba antes de dejarlo.

El dolor se empezaba a minimizarse, y Wolfram paraba de moverse en el suelo, y arañar su cuello, un leve hilo de saliva aun resbalaba por su mejilla mientras sus ojos se clavaban en Yuuri, mirándolo con rabia y odio, el momento grato del reencuentro había sido destruido por la realidad que los recuerdos de esos niños se mostraban en su cabeza, por todo el dolor sufrido durante todos esos años.

Podía amar a Yuuri, pero habían dos en ese hombre, el bueno al cual se había entregado por ser quien era y el demonio, ahora recordaba esa sensación, ese sentimiento que le advertía que no era la primeras vez que algo así pasaba, y que efectivamente, seguir con el seria su final, como se lo dijo su madre al preguntarle sobre su padre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Flash back**

**-mama, ¿Por qué papa no vive con nosotros**?- la madre solo miro a su hijo y lo abrazo.

**-por que el fuego da calor cuando estas cerca, pero… cuando lo tocas quema- **Dijo la madre, mirándolo con leves lagrimas en las mejillas.

**Fin del flash back**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cerró los ojos mas por decepción que por cansancio, tal vez si desde el inicio le hubiese mostrado ese lado y no se hubiese hablando como lo había hecho jamás se hubiese sentido así de vacío y dolido, como si todo el amor que le tuviese simplemente fuese desgarrado sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sintió el peso de Yuuri sobre su cuerpo y sintió asco. Asco de saber que sería tomado por ese hombre cuyo principio y moral eran fácilmente quebrantados por un simple capricho y posesión.

Las manos de Yuuri desvestían el cuerpo de Wolfram que hacia inconsciente en el suelo, ya no le importaba nada, solo tenerlo, hacerlo suyo. Con el pasar de los años… si, con el pasar de los siglos, el rubio se acostumbraría a su nuevo yo y lo perdonaría como lo hizo y lo aceptó en el pasado.

El sueño invadió al rubio, era mejor dormir y soñar aunque sea nuevamente aquella absurda pesadilla a seguir consiente y atento a lo que le moreno le hacía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo habían logrado, después de prevalecer en el desierto por más de un mes, lo habían logrado. Yuuri se sentía aliviado, pensó que wólfram no lo lograría después de todo era un vampiro, y pese a estar cubierto con aquella capa y otras indumentaria que lo cubrían del sol, muchas veces el tuvieron que parar de golpe por los repentinos desfallecimientos del rubio.

Miro el fin del desierto y sonrió, giro la cabeza sobre su hombro y diviso al rubio que no tenía un buen aspecto, después de esa noche ambos no habían cruzado palabra alguna, de hecho se ignoraban mutuamente, a excepción de las noches que el moreno lo tomaba, y el rubio se dejaba, después de todo el cuerpo era trivial y el alma no, por dentro el rubio no se lo perdonaría por mucho tiempo.

Wolfram se sentía fatal, su cuerpo pedía alimentarse y no había de quien hacerlo, el sol le había quitado toda la energía que le quedaba, en más de una oportunidad se desvaneció y para su mala suerte el único que lo auxiliaba y lo despertaba con un beso era Yuuri, como odiaba depender de él.

Era su prisionero… pero, tenía su orgullo demasiado dañado como para perdonarlo, temerle o siquiera hablarle.

Miro sus manos y se asusto, las marcas negras estaban avanzando cubriendo su cuerpo, para ser exacto sus dedos, estaban negros y cálidos **–"el sol"-** se dijo queriendo hallar una razón, pero apenas vio la espalda de Yuuri negó con la cabeza, volvió a ponerse los guantes, si estaba condenado a estar con ese demonio lo que le quedase de vida le daría el gusto de hacer lo que se le vinieran en gana, pero eso si ya se vengaría el día de su muerte, porque estaba seguro de que el demonio lloraría lágrimas de sangre.

Siguió adelante mirando la espalda del moreno, y una sonrisa fugas roso su rostro ante la idea del demonio destrozado.

**-"baka, ¿que pude haber visto en ti para llegar a este extremo?, ahora veo que mi padre si me quiere proteger. De demonios como tú, se requiere mucha protección.**

**Si te digo que me estoy muriendo, como reaccionarias.**

**AH!, ya se, te volverías loco y dirías como solucionarlo, si te digo que debes romper el sello, mmmm… pero eso es imposible, es casi como pedirte que te mueras.**

**Demonio endemoniando que harás cuando sepas lo que ocurre, que harás"**

Rio nuevamente, le causaba gracia sus pensamientos de colegiala despechada, sonriendo, desde hacia cuanto que no actuaba como un ser normal, no es que los vampiros sean el alma de la fiesta, pero… él era un adolecente después de todo. Sí, era un aburrido adolecente después de todo.

**-finalmente fuera del desierto, ¡haaaa!-** se estiraba Yuuri, feliz de ver algo de vegetación**- aire fresco y húmedo, al fin fuera sequedad y deshidratación, aunque eso no nos afecte.**

Miro a Wolfram sentarse sobre una piedra, realmente le había hecho vivir un mes de tormento en el desierto, el pobre estaba más que cansado y de seguro tenía hambre

**-los vampiros se alimentan de sangre, ¿no es así?**

Wolfram lo miro quitándose el raro sombrero y el resto de las telas que envolvían su cabeza, ya había anochecido.

**-no, se alimentamos de verduras, por eso no llaman vegetariano-** dijo ironizando lo que por cultura general todo el mundo ya sabía.

**-jaja-** rio con media mueca Yuuri, mirándolo**- para tus sarcasmos no eres mudo, pero para mantener una conversación decente si.- **reprocho

**-se tiene conversaciones decentes con seres decente, no con los indecentes, ni sádicos.**

**-¿sádico?-**dijo molesto**- por que sadi…-**la mirada de Wolfram le impidió seguir hablando, no era necesario rememorar lo ocurrido hacia dos semanas en medio del desierto, es decir… no era una violación… o, si. No era necesario que recordaran que lo tomo todas las noches como quiso e hizo con el lo que quiso.

**-odio leer tu mente, últimamente cada que lo hago solo encuentro reproches y despreció- **se quejo Yuuri, por eso deje de hacerlo.

**-pues yo odio no leer la tuya para saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de un demente.**

**-¿demente?-** volvió a mirarlo, y en sus ojos rojo carmesí por el hambre y el cansancio que el rubio mostraba, pudo ver los recuerdos de los chicos a los cuales había mantenido cautivos hasta su regreso**- solo eran humanos, simples humanos...-**dijo dándole las espalda y comenzando a caminar, odiaba que el rubio le reclamara sin hacerlo, odiaba entrar en su mente y solo encontrar el rechazo de este.

Se sintió derrotado y cayó nuevamente, ante la expresión de enfado del rubio, enfado y decepción, jamás hubiera esperado que Yuuri se expresara de los humanos de esa manera.

Por leves segundos el también analizo sus palabra, era cierto hasta antes de que Wolfram desapareciera, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza usar a los humanos como simples muñecos para su satisfacción, ni tratar de esa manera a Wolfram, se sentía algo arrepentido, pero al ver a Wolfram, su arrepentimiento desaparecía, ser malo era necesario, todo era necesario para mantenerlo a su lado. Si era necesario se llevaría con sigo al rubio a lo mas recóndito del infierno, pero no lo dejaría. Eso jamás.

**-te amo-**soltó Yuuri como si esas palabras fueran forzadas y exigidas por el rubio

**-tú no me amas-** dijo el rubio**- solo soy irresistible-**sonrió irónicamente, no causaría un nuevo enfrentamiento, no en ese estado, por ahora si era necesario bloquearía sus pensamientos todo lo que pudiera.

**-sí, lo eres, y cóooomo lo eres-**dijo acercándose a Wolfram, esa palabra o habían puesto de humor-**tan irresistible que creo que te comería**

**-perdón, se te olvida que casi lo haces según lo que contaste-**se quejo el rubio, sintiendo como sus caderas eran atrapadas por los brazos del moreno, que presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo

**-¿yooo?, ¡jamás! Aunque no niego que debes de saber delicioso**

**-si claro, y a cuantos les has dicho eso**

**-solo a ti**

**-…- **giro la cabeza, aun lado, eludiendo la mirada del moreno que buscaba sus ojos.

**-oye, ¿estás celoso?**

**-¿eh?**

**-sí, haces ese gesto cada vez que te molesta algo-**dijo mientras una de sus manso se adentraba en sus pantalones

**-pues me molesta que tu mano este dentro de mis pantalones, ¿sabes?**

**-pues acostúmbrate, acostúmbrate rápido, por que de esto no me voy a cansar nunca**

**-…-** besaba su cuello, comenzando a masturbarlo, quería verlo excitarse y pedir que siguiera, pero eso era algo difícil de lograr con Wolfram, no teniéndolo de ese humor, pero al diablo su humor, mientras más se acostumbrara a el mejor.

**-falta poco para llegar- **dijo Wolfram divisando paisajes que se le asían familiares. Estaban cerca del territorio de su madre.

**-¿para llegar a tu orgasmo?- **soltó el moreno con una risilla traviesa,Wolfram suspiro, esa parte de Yuuri era demasiado primitiva.

-para llegar al territorio de mi clan, así que te recomiendo soltarme, que nada va a salir de allí aunque lo frotes diez mil veces tampoco se va a parar.

**-de verdad eres un aguafiestas**

**-pues tu eres un inoportuno**

Yuuri lo soltó riendo, era agradable saber que Wolfram seguía siendo Wolfram, siempre perdonándolo y volviendo a la normalidad.

Relamió sus labios, y los rozo contra las yemas de sus dedos, esos que segundos antes jugaban con el miembro del rubio que no, no se éxito ni un poquito.

**-se acercan, por favor déjame hablar a mi-**dijo Wolfram

**-si me la chupas esta noche-** el rubio alzo una de sus cejas, mirando a Yuuri de pies a cabeza- "¡**a ti!, ni lo sueñes"-**dijo mentalmente.

**-no, no lo sueño, porque es una realidad, lo vas a hacer ya lo veras**

**-¡mierda!, deja de leer mi mete**

**-chúpamela y la posición de caballito durante una semana y lo hago**

**-madura**

La conversación se vio cortada ambos miraron al oeste, de donde dos cuerpos al inicio diminutos se hacían presentes, avanzando a gran velocidad.

**-Son de tu clan**

**-si-** suspiro, pensaba que los vería, pero jamás creyó que ellos serian los primeros en recibirlo, sus ojos se posaron en Yuuri, que debía hacer, ponerse en frente y evitar el ataque, o solo dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso, por que el carácter de sus hermanos y su posición ante un demonio no eran amistosas.

Puso sus dedos en su sien, al ver los ojos de Gwendal y Conrad, los cuales abalanzaban una mano hacia atrás para tomar sus armas.

**-¿te enfadaras si matos a tus hermanos?**

**-Yuuri, este no es el momento para bromear-**Yuuri posando una mano sobre su cabeza, solo se limito a sonreír.

En menso de tres segundos los vampiros estaba a menos de cinco metros de Wolfram y Yuuri, el peli café con espada en mano miraba al moreno con la mirada firme y amenazante, su porte atlético pero en los límites de lo normal, parecía listo para atacar.

El peli gris, simplemente miraba desde arriba analizando al moreno, con una mirada fría e indiferente. Al verlo Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir algo de escalofríos, miro al rubio que era un vampiro, pero aun en su momento mas sulfúrico jamás le provoco tal sensación, se podía comparar con el miedo.

Ambos vampiros de apariencia de 24 y 35 años, con vestimentas del siglo 18, y espadas forjadas de metales resistentes, era algo digno de ver en pleno siglo XXI.

Miro hacia Wolfram y por primera vez tomo conciencia profundidad de algo. Wolfram era demasiado pequeño, al lado de sus hermanos era demasiado pequeño y débil, débil como una muñeca de papel que podía romperse en sus manos si lo apretaba, su misma apariencia decía **¡soy delicado, trátame bien!**

Inclusive miro al suelo, estaba al lado de Wolfram y sus sombras se reflejaban bajo los pies de ambos, unos 15 centímetros de diferencia, si esa era la proporción más cercana, 15, otra vez miro al rubio, y miro sus manos.

**-¿qué te pasa?- **pregunto el rubio confuso por la actitud del moreno

-realmente eres pequeño-dijo Yuuri y Wolfram golpeo su cabeza con la palma de sus mano, mientras los hermano del rubio bajaban las armas y la guardia

**-esa…¿es tú pareja?-**dijo el peligris

**-¡NO!-** grito el rubio, pero cuando se dio cuente Yuuri ya estaba frente a sus hermanos

**-sí, soy su esposo, mi nombre es Yuuri mucho gusto**

**-nosotros somos…**

**-mis cuñados ya lo sé, ya lo sé, wólfram me lo dijo todo, no existen secretos entre ambos-** decía divertido mientras las venas invadían la cara del rubio y una leve sonrisa de confusión escapaba de los labios de ambos hermanos.

Los intentos de presentación de Gwendal fallaron y desde la distancia miraba al rubio algo confuso, ese hombre frente suyo de cabellera negra ojos negros y piel morena, era un demonio. El era la causa por la cual ese hombre había vuelto a aparecer en sus vidas con malas noticias.

El demonio que había marcado a su hermanito, al que tenía que matar antes de que acabara con la vida de este, ese horrible demonio era un payaso o eso aparentaba, pero al parecer el rubio lo quería o ya le hubiera saltado en cima para tratar de matarlo.

Los cuatro se dirigían al castillo, de forma tranquila, pero no pasaba por alto las miradas que ambos hermanos se dedicaban como intercambiando información, cosa que molestaba a Yuuri que no lograba leer sus pensamiento como lo hacía con el rubio, no podía creerlo esa era la verdadera fuerza de un vampiro. Miro a Wolfram nuevamente y sus piro.

**-deja de mirarme a cada rato, que esperabas, soy un infante… y gracias a ti no me he alimentado como debía por más de 15 años, no esperes que sea fuerte como ellos.**

Dijo el rubio cabizbajo, esa era su realidad, el ser un ser dependiente de otros, por toda la eternidad.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza**-me gusta que seas así, de no ser así no seria Wolfram-** dijo tomándolo del hombro con una mano y luego adelantándose

El rubio lo miraba marcharse, por leves segundos mejor dicho desde que habían llegado a salir del desierto, creyó estar con el Yuuri del cual se había enamorado, o eso creyó al sentir como su cuerpo se aceleraba y sus músculos se tensaban al tacto del otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El catillo era enorme, de piedra el estilo del mismo era gótico, sus ventanas en punta y la copula extremadamente sobre cargada de detalles arquitectónicos.

Todos ellos caminaban sobre el mármol rojo como la sangre, por algo ese catillo se llamaba Pacto de Sangre II, caminaron hasta el inicio la base de las escalera, y en la sima de estas, a unos 10 metros de altura y distancia de ellos, el trono y sobre él una mujer.

Yuuri no pudo evitar abrir la boca por el asombro, la mujer de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y mirada fría. Piel clara, que bestia ese vestido negro encajado cruzando las piernas dejando ver una de estas desnuda, al aire libre maximizando su sensualidad. Era la madre del rubio. Si que lo era, igualita al rubio en versión femenina y adulta, claro que si el rubio se comportaba como ella el moreno lo mataba.

Wolfram cero la boca del moreno con una de sus manos, mirándolo molesto.

**-compórtate-**dijo arrodillándose frente de la mujer.

Yuuri vio el acto del rubio o mejor dicho regreso a la realidad al sentir su tacto, era increíble, si una vez a había visto en un castillo abandonado la imagen de la mujer pero esa pintura no hacia crédito a su verdadera belleza.

**-madre, me presento a ti-** dijo el rubio con voz neutra, y el moreno lo observaba incrédulo, era la primera vez que veía al rubio tan sumiso voluntariamente, miro a la mujer y vio como los ojos de esta cambiaban de color.

**-vienes después de escapar de tu padre, y traes a un demonio contigo-**dijo la mujer

**-el no escapo-**Yuuri se manifestó para defender al rubio.

**-no, no lo hizo-** en menos de un parpadeo, la mujer había desaparecido**.-tú lo secuéstrate**

La voz no tenía un punto fijo de origen se escuchaba en toda la enorme sala, y los hermanos del rubio habían desaparecido.

**-¿lo amas?-** pregunto la mujer aun sin mostrar su ubicación.

**-es mío-** dijo**- no lo dejare**

**-no lo amas-** sentencio la mujer

**-eso no es verdad-** protesto el moreno, mirando como el rubio no se levantaba ni movía un dedo, prevalecía arrodilladlo en dirección del trono de la mujer-¡**Wolfram!**- llamo molesto por la actitud indiferente del rubio.

**-debería matarte o…-**una mano acaricio la mejilla del moreno, a lo cual Yuuri salto, que era eta mujer había parecido de la nada, ni la había sentido y ahora lo abrazaba y rozaba su mejilla con la suya-**simplemente quitártelo.**

**-no me jodas-** Yuuri expandió sus sombra, en forma de aura negra, que se solifico y atravesó a la mujer por el corazón**- ya lo dije, no lo dejare**

El cuerpo caía al suelo sin vida, pero luego se disolvía en un enjambre de murciélagos por el aire.

**-¡Wolfram, vámonos!-**demando Yuuri, pero Wolfram no hacía caso, no se movía de su posición.

-¡**WOLFRAM**!-dijo elevando la voz **- no me obligues a usar el sello-** amenazo, pero al hacerlo sintió como era atravesado por el estomago, miro el origen del dolor, y vio una mano, girando, dio vuelta su cabeza y era la madre del rubio.

**-no seas brusco con él, no vez que es solo un niño- **decía la mujer sonriendo.

**-Wolfram-** dijo sin prestar atención a su herida ni expresar gesto alguno cundo la mano de la vampira salía de su cuerpo, y aparecía frente del rubio**- levántate – **ordeno Yuuri molesto.

**-honny-chan, no lo hagas-** dijo Cecile, con voz dulce pero con una mirada fría.

**-Wolfram, levantarte. Te lo ordeno-** estalló Yuuri enfurecido, liberando el sello, peor por más que lo hacía no se movía**- lo liberaré por completo, luego no te quejes- **libero el sello por completo.

El cuerpo de Wolfram mostraba un brillo negro, las marcar se expandiéndose por su rostro cubierto por sus mechones rubios, el dolor era evidente, pero el rubio no se movía, solo mordía su labio inferior, para contenerse y cerraba sus ojos con firmeza, para contrarrestar el deseo de revolcarse y arrancarse la piel.

**-¡WOLFRAM!-** Yuuri gritaba, molesto y comenzaba a acercarse a él, para llevárselo a la fuerza, no dejaría al rubio con esa mujer por nada del mundo, no lo entregaría. Si su plan era buscar refugio en su territorio ahora solo era escapar de allí.

**-¡no re atrevas!- **amenazo la pelirubia, mirándolo con los ojos escarlata, y de la nada ambos hermanos mayores del rubio aprecian**- o será tu fin. Demonio**.

Gwendal, apareció con una cruz de planta detrás de yurro apuntado su cuerpo con la cruz, sin importar que su mano sangrara. O emitiera esos humos por las quemaduras que esta le causaba.

Conrad, por su parte estaba frente del moreno, apuntando su espada en medio de los ojos del moreno, para desgracia de Yuuri esa espada no era normal, tenía algo, algo que lo hacía sentir amenazado, algo que le recordaba a la espada del padre loco.

-**WOLFRAM**- volvió a llamar el moreno**-si no quieres que mate a tu entrometida familia, diles que bajen sus armas, ahora, antes de que pierda lo último de paciencia que me queda-** dijo Yuuri entornando sus ojos rojos al igual que el resto de los presente.

**-ma, madre-** llamo el rubio, entre gemidos de dolor

La rubia miro al menor girando su cabeza levemente a un costado y se arrodillo para ponerse a su altura.

Fisionó las yemas de sus dedos en el cuello del menor de sus hijos, aminorando el dolor, ya que las marcas pasaban a la mujer, ella estaba absorbiendo el poder del sello.

**-¿sabes lo furioso que debe estar tu padre?- **pregunto la mujer al rubio ahora tomando lo de su mentón, obligando a que sus miradas se enfrentaran**- seguro puso el grito al cielo, siento pena por Zoe, la debe estar pasando realmente mal.**

**-madre -**dijo susurro

**-pese a ser un demonio igual a él, Zoe jamás te lastimaría, de hecho ella te tiene como amo, debería llamarla, ella seria mejor pareja para ti de lo que él lo es.**

La sangre y de Yuuri ardía con cada frase de la mujer, de por sí sentía celos y la necesidad de matar a esa Zoe, ¿quién era?, cual era la relación con el rubio.

**-Wolfram, es la última advertencia-**nuevamente amenazo el moreno.

**-lo mismo va para ti demonio-**respondió Conrad, mirándolo molesto

**-si supieras con quien hablas no dirías eso-** Yuuri reía a medida que respondía, hacia mucho que no sentía ese cosquilleo, esa sensación de sangre.

**-pero supongo que somos iguales, ambos con la misma pena-** sonrió la mujer, al rubio**- mi pequeño bebe**- lo abrazo.

Algo pasaba en el ambiente, simplemente Yuuri miro a ambos rubios, y se sitio algo aterrado aunque no supo porque, quizás porque el poder del sello había desaparecido por fracciones de segundo, o quizás por que el rubio estaba más que decidido a morir antes de llevarle la contra a esa mujer que le había dado la vida, esa era la verdadera naturaleza de un vampiro, seguir ciegamente su creadora sin importar la orden.

**-bajen las armas, hijos míos, ese demonio será nuestro invitado-** ambos hermanos bajaron sus armas, de mala gana mirando al pelinegro amenazante.

Por su parte Yuuri estaba confundido, quería matarlos deseaba hacerlo, pero ahora después de llevarle la contra simplemente esa mujer lo trataba como un invitado, incluso le sonreía, y el rubio, bueno Wolfram, estaba más distante que nunca, casi podía jurar que era un completo desconocido.

**-espero que mi hijo no te cause muchos problemas…-** decía la rubio mientras dirigía todos al salón de negocios, donde de la nada al pasar por una pasillo, en dirección del subterráneo, Yuuri pudo ver sobre las escalera en los piso superiores, como otros vampiros lo miraban interrogantes pero todos atentos a cualquier orden de la rubio, finalmente comprendió algo. Esa mujer era tan peligrosa como un demonio.

**-…pero debes comprender, es mi pequeño, mejor dicho nuestro pequeño…-**hizo una leve pausa según bajaban y nuevamente sonrió**- mi esposo y yo lo queremos más de lo que tú puedes imaginarte, el es nuestro todo, es nuestro vinculo más importante.**

**-ah-**dijo moreno con gesto molesto, como un niño que escucha los reproches de su madre.

**-es nuestro pacto de amor-**Yuuri parpadeo

**-¿pacto?-**dijo, miro al rubio y a los hermanos que parecían muy distantes de la conversación, a decir verdad parecían que solo ambos estuvieran es ese lugar.

**-sí, mientras el viva, mi esposo protege mi clan, yo seré mujer, el no asesina libremente como antes, es un pacto en el cual todos ganamos… hasta tu.**

**-no entiendo**

**-mi esposo, bueno el es un poco precipitado, una bestia sádica que solo vive para pelear, tener todo lo que quiere.**

**-si Wolfram me menciono algo.**

**-entonces ya te abras dado cuenta del parecido de carácter-** dijo sonriendo**- el también me forzó a estar con él una eternidad, pero…**

**-no lo logro**

**-cuando realmente quieres algo, lo dejas ir, y lo cuidas desde la distancia**

**-yo no lo creo y si intenta convencerme no lo lograra.**

**-no intento, nada, la decisión es solo de mi hijo.**

**-pues la decisión ya fue tomada.**

**-entonces…. ¿Serias capaz de asumir las consecuencias?.**

**-acaso quedara embarazo o algo- **dijo sin poder evitar reír, la idea era tentadora, lástima que fuera un hombre y no pudiera tener hijos.

**-serias capaz de matar a mi esposo y… cargar con el peso de la muerte de Wolfram-** la mujer lo miro sonriendo, y Yuuri la miro con despreció, como odiaba a esa vampira y su juego de palabras.

**-entonces se quedara viuda, y lo segundo no pasara.**

**-¿seguro?-** Yuuri asintió con la cabeza no valía la pena responder lo más evidente, mientras la reina reía **-¡Wolf!-** llamo la mujer

**-Sí, madre**

**-tu mano**

**-¿eh?-**dijo Wolfram sorprendido, cuando su madre se había percatado de eso-** no creo que…**

**-¡Wolf!- el rubio extendió su mano, algo nervioso, la mirada de Yuuri era fría amenazante.**

Cecile retiro el guante del la mano del rubio, y jalo su mano hacia la vista del moreno, mostrándole esos dedos negros, que llegaban hasta más de la mitad de su palma.

**-¿Wolfram?-** dijo el moreno, sintiendo que caería al suelo, se sentía tan débil.

**-¿seguro de que no lo mataras?... pero, ¡querido, ya lo estás haciendo!-** retiro al mano de su hijo de la vista del moreno y la acerco a sus labios, besándolos**-debes de tener hambre, demasiada, después de ese tedioso viaje por el desierto.**

**-que significan esto**-dijo Yuuri aun sin salir del asombro mirando furioso a Wolfram.

**-significa, mi querido yerno que te lo estas comiendo, te estás devorando su energía vital cada vez que usas el sello, lo hacer de forma inconsciente, peor lo haces. Sin mencionar que por tu culpa no puede alimentarse, y Zoe no puede pasarle su energía para mantenerlo estable, por si no lo sabías un infante necesita más alimentación que adulto.**

Yuuri miraba incrédulo a ambos, el de verdad estaba matando al rubio lentamente.

**-eso no puede ser verdad. Wolfram… dilo, di que no es verdad**

**-el no dirá nada, ya había tomado esa tonta decisión hace quinde años, de seguir a tu lado hasta su muerte, pero su padre se puso como loco cuando le dije que un demonio merodeaba a nuestro retoño, sin decir palabra alguna fue en busca de Wolf, y bueno ya sabes lo que paso. Si mi esposo es un poco precipitado en todo lo relacionado con mi pequeño-** beso nuevamente los dedos de Wolfram y miro divertida al moreno.

**-te daré toda la sangre que necesites para recuperarte, deberán partir mañana mismo al amanecer, o él los atrapara.**

**-¿Eh?-**dijo Yuuri

**-el ya sabe que están aquí, de hecho ya está en camino, con la firme intención de matarte, y esta vez sí lo hará, la ultimas ves se contuvo, por el estado de Wolfram y te perdono la vida.**

Yuuri parpadeo mirando al rubio que jalaba su mano de la mano de su madre y bajaba las escaleras**.**

**-Wolfram… entonces tu.**

**-no le preguntes, sus recuerdos no regresaran tan fácilmente lo sabes, pasaran años y será lenta su recuperación de memoria, quizás ya haya muerto antes de recuperar todo sus recuerdos**

**-como puedo evitar su muerte.**

**-renuncia a el**

**-debe haber otra forma**

**- deja que mi marido te mate**

**-ínsito otra forma, que no implique mi muerte o renunciar a él- **bufo el moreno, cruzando los brazos mirándola, como le caía mal, pese a la pose sexi que la vampira ponía, abrazando a su rubio, parecía una visión, dos bellezas por el precio de una, pero ,no. Apenas abría la boca esa mujer de piernas largas destruía toda fantasía sexual existente.

**-cambiemos de tema-**se manifestó el rubio, poniéndose nuevamente los guantes, Yuuri había reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba, peor esa mirada de enfado que le dedicaba, no lo dejaba en paz, se preguntaba en el fondo que pasaría una vez saliera del territorio de su madre, las cosas nuevamente cambiarían para él.

**-y sobre que hablamos- **comenzó a ironizar Yuuri**- sobre lo maravilloso que esta el clima-**dijo mirando al rubio con enojo**- o tal vez de el resto de cosas que me estas escondiendo-** su voz sonaba amenazante y caminaba en dirección del rubio y su madre, que lo miraba de forma indiferente.

**-¡vamos Wolfram!, da un tema de conversación, por favor, la intriga de saber tus gustos me mata-**Wolfram bajo la mirada, si, Yuuri estaba furioso y se contenía por el hecho de estar en territorio de su madre y su posible desventaja.

**-mi esposo estará aquí dentro de unas horas, no les gustaría esperarlo para conversar-**dijo cecile, sonriendo

**-¡¿Qué?-** gritaron ambos**- imposible, hace un momento dijo que tardaría unos días**

**-bueno, no es que mi marido no se muera de ganas por verte de nuevo, así que acelero el paso supongo.**

**-que se tomo un avión y vino a verla-**ironizo Yuuri, siguiendo la corriente a la provocación de la mujer

**-si-** dijo la rubia, poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón mirando al techo de el comedor, el techo era realmente un obra de arte natural, las estalanitas posicionada una sobre otra, haciendo múltiples cortinas de v sobre ellos, tanto así que el mas mínimo golpe brusco amenazaba con soltarlas del techo y dejarlas caer sobre sus cabezas.

**-madre-** dijo el rubio mirándola y mirando la posición de las estalanitas, recordando que esa habitación era especial para tratar con amigos no muy confiables y su padre.

**-nos vamos, fue un error haber venido**-dijo Yuuri tomando la mano del rubio y comenzándolo a jalar, pero este no avanzo.

**-¡Wolfram!-** llamo, al sentir que el rubio no avanzaba.

**-el no puede irse-** anuncio Zoe, que aparecía como arte de magia.

**-…-** el silencio envolvió el ambiente, Wolfram miraba atónito como su mano izquierda era tomada por Zoe, y la derecha jalada por Yuuri, la niña demonio había aparecido de la nada y lo había sujetado apenas vio al pelinegro tomar su mano.

**-¿Zoe?- **dijo el rubio, y ella lo miro regalándole una sonrisa tierna, para luego fruncir el seño y mirar a Yuuri, que le devolvía la mirada amenazante, ambos reconociéndose.

-**¡oh!, querida que alegría verte, y dime ¿dónde está mi marido?**

**-afuera-** el corazón de Wolfram simplemente se paró en seco, y miro a Yuuri, que no le correspondió la mirada, solo seguía jalándolo.

Cerró los ojos, acaso el pelinegro tenia noción de lo que se les venía encima, ahora comprendía a su madre, esa mujer sí que era una persona a armas tomar, lo había traído a esa habitación, para impedir que escaparan tan fácilmente, para evitar que explotaran en una batalla y más que todo para garantizar su protección y la de él.

**-madre-**dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Ante el llamado de su hijo menor la mujer solo se asomo a su espalda, y extendió sus manos hacia las muñecas de sus dos opresores.

Fue menos de un segundo que ambos demonios cayeron como si nada al suelo, y las manos del rubio estaban libres de sus agarres, la rubia los había tocado apenas con las yemas de sus manos y fuerza de los demonios se desvaneció.

**-¡cariño!, debes entrenar mas… tus habilidades apestan, deberías ser capaz de controlar a tus mascotas, transformarte y manipular a tu pareja, ese es el don de un vampiro, por ello somos tan temidos, respetados y añorados. Criaturas bellas, llenas de gracia, eternas, misteriosas…. No dejes que el amor siegue tus instintos, los vampiros no nos guiamos por el corazón, no lo tenemos…. A nosotros solos nos sirve esto-** puso un dedo sobre la frente del rubio y sonrió.

-**tu padre no tardara, es hora de poner un fin a todo esto.**

**-pero…**

**-pero nada, Zoe, quédate al lado de mi hijo**

**-¡ah! o eso si que no- **termino de reaccionar Yuuri-** ¡tú no lo tocas!**

**-me estas retando, remedo de demonio-**dijo la pelilila con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

**-no es un reto. Es una amenaza**

**-pues… mira como tiemblo de miedo-** la pelilia comenzó a temblar exageradamente, casi como si bailara alguno de esos bailes modernos que comienzan a aparecer, esos llamados regentore-mix.

**-¡tú!…**

**-Yuuri-** llamo el rubio **- el techo-** señalo y Yuuri de muy mala gana lo miro comprendiendo que una lucha en ese lugar no era adecuada, en especial para el infante vampiro, que de seguro no hubiera logrado esquivar o salir ileso de las estalanitas, demonios Wolfram era más débil que la palabra, casi un mísero humano.

**-te protegeré-** dijo tentado a no dejar pasar la oportunidad de matar al demonio- **además así será uno menos,** **no creas que no me olvido de lo que esta nos hizo, fue su culpa todo lo ocurrido en el bosque escondido.**

**-¡¿yo?-** chillo la niña**- ¡dirás tú!, remedo de demonio. ¡yo solo quería comerte!, pero no. el muy estúpido tenía que ser inconsciente de su naturaleza y correr a las faldas de un vampiro piadoso, y claro…. Que se aprovecho y lo llamas hacerlo de manera inconsciente, teja de joder. Que eso te lo crea tu abuela!.**

Wolfram parpadeo

**-ósea… Yuuri, tu… ¿me tendiste una trampa?-**pregunto inocentemente.

-**¡Kya!**-grito la niña saltando al brazo del rubio-** amo, es la primera vez que lo oigo hablar tanto, que felicidad, sabía que estaría feliz de verme.**

**-ah, sí… claro-** dijo Wolfram mirando a su demonio posesionado de su brazo, no es que le disgustara, pero juraría que hasta antes de reencontrar a Yuuri, ella y todos los demás lo trataban con lejanía y respeto, ahora todos le brincaban sin respeto alguno, hasta su madre había confabulado en contra suya trayéndolo a esta habitación, **¿Qué?** Ya no le importaba, en tiempos pasados ella jamás hubiera dejado a su pequeño en medio de una batalla en medio de demonios y su padre.

**-no te quejes que ya no eres un niño, has dejado de ser un neonato hace quince años, ahora asume tu roll de vampiro independiente con pareja incluida- **la rubia reprocho a su hijo después de leer sus pensamientos

**-¡madre!-** llamo el rubio al ver el aura negra de Yuuri que desde hacía un buen rato se comenzaba a manifestar, listo para atacar a Zoe, sin importarle arrancar el brazo del rubio en el intento.

**-no te preocupes amo, no dejare que esa bestia vuelva a lastimarte**

**-yo te mato-** la sombra de Yuuri se abalanzo sobre Zoe, la cual simplemente desapareció, con el rubio

**-¿pero qué?**

**-eres muy lento, bastardo-**la demonio susurro en su oído y Yuuri ataco de nuevo.

**-Yuuri-** grito Wolfram desde las gradas, a tiempo de que las estalanitas comenzaban a caer como gotas de lluvia, y la mujer vampiro negaba con la cabeza.

Todo se lleno de oscuridad y partículas de polvo que flotaban en lo que fue la sala y habitación de negocios.

**-hijo mío, aprende a controlar a tus demonios interno, o perdón, mejor dicho a los externos, si deseas convencer a tu padre.**

**-decirlo suena fácil-** se quejo el infante mirando como ambos no paraban de pelear destruyendo todos los cimientos del catillo.

Ambos rubios subían las escaleras, debían hacer frente al peor de los demonios, al inmortal de su padre, miro a su madre, de por sí estar con ella al lado y tener fuera de vista a ambos demonios lo tranquilizaba como hacía mucho no lo había estado.

**-lo calmare por ti, pero eso no significa convencerlo, Wolfram, debes de ser firme en tu decisión o, simplemente el impondrá su voluntad.**

Cerró los ojos, ¿qué significaba, ser firme?, acaso había dudado en el pasado, esa era la razón por la cual su padre le había borrado la memoria.

Miro el pasillo superior, y los pilares de este temblaban, ambos demonios estaban luchando a más no poder, por el.

Suspiro, volviendo a tener conciencia de su cansancio, de su falta de ganas de continuar con el moreno, no odia seguir con alguien así de posesivo, menos cuando anteponía su voluntad a la suya, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

**-mierda-** se dijo **-sueno como una chica-** se recrimino, mirando al suelo, fruñendo el seño, deseaba simplemente desaparecer y morir en paz, porque la lucha estaba perdida. Como convencer a su padre de su determinación en seguir con el demonio si ni el estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, como decir:** ¡Papi!, me dejas estar con un alcohólico, drogo y que además es una bestia sin sentido común que me viola cada que se le da su regalada gana, sin mencionar que me está matando.**

**-tierra trágame- **dijo al aire, como deseaba volver a ser el vampiro orgulloso sin preocupación alguna más que conseguir comida a tiempo, ese Wolfram parecía tan lejano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en el sub suelo…

**-¡muérete!, ¡muérete de una maldita vez!, peste- **Zoe sujetaba el cuello de Yuuri que yacía semi-inconsciente- ¡déjanos vivir en paz de una maldita vez!.

**-¿Qué? si no lo hago-** dijo con los ojos cerrados

Desde el suelo se veía una sombra comenzando a llenar el lugar, la sombra negra que emanaba de Yuuri se posesionaba sobre todos los bordes de la habitación en forma de estacas apuntando a Zoe.

-**jajaja-**rio Zoe**- ¿no te lo había dicho?... ¡qué dejaras de joder!, ¡maldito imbécil!-** Los ojos de la demonio se afilaron y su forma comenzó a cambiar, paralelamente la sombra del moreno ataco a la pelilila.

**-¡agh!-** dijo Yuuri al sentir como su pecho era quemado por un aura azul que emanaba de la mano de la pelilila, cuyo cuerpo había crecido hasta tomar la forma de una mujer de 20 años.

Las estacas de sombra del moreno no la habían lastimado en lo mas mínimo, estas solo se habían disuelto ante el aura azul de la mujer demonio que sonreía, mirándolo ojo con sus ojos zafiro, pero por alguna razón el moreno no se sentía amenazado, solo sorprendido.

**-¿por que eres mas fuerte que yo?, ¿Por qué?-** se quejo el moreno comprendiendo las palabras que el rubio una vez le había dicho **"!ellos te mataran!"**, tan fuerte era ese demonio, no recordaba que fuese así de fuerte, y si lo era… ¿qué tan fuerte era el padre?, de verdad tenía alguna oportunidad contra estos dos, esa era la razón por la cual Wolfram lo había abandonado, por ser un simple perdedor que no conocía nada sobre el mundo místico de las criaturas de la noche, ese mundo tabú, para él y los humanos, quizás su hermano tenía razón al decir que lo mejor era abandonar toda esperanza de un futuro con el rubio, porque eso no iba a pasar aunque eso fuese lo que ambos deseasen con todo el corazón.

**-¡eres un imbécil!... un bastardo imbécil-**miro con odio al moreno, como no odiarlo, si él era la razón por la cual el rubio jamás la amaría, o la quería tanto como ella esperaba, la causa de su debilidad y su pronta muerte.

**-por él me volverá fuerte, más fuerte de lo que soy ahora. Más fuerte que ninguno. Jamás dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarlo, nadie lo lastimara, nadie, y eso te incluye a ¡ti!.**

Yuuri la miro y una parte de él muy en el fondo se sintió morir, **"lastimarlo",** desde que conoció a Wolfram siempre lo había lastimado de una u otra forma. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Seguir hiriendo lo que más amaba, atándolo a su existencia sin importarle nada más que su propia satisfacción?,

**-no me importa-** dijo, volviendo a ponerse en pie**- ¡no me importa!, ¡si lo lastimo o lo mato con el pasar del tiempo!... el me pertenece, ¡es mío, no lo dejare, eso jamás primero muerto!.**

**-si es tu deseo-** al pelilia nuevamente comenzó a atacar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-esposo mío, tanto tiempo sin verte-** dijo la vampira, mirando al inmortal avanzar hacia ella.

Abrió sus brazos para recibirlo, pero este paso de largo

**-¡mierda!-** se quejo la rubia**- no nos vemos desde hace 15 años y me ignoras, ¿qué clase de esposo eres?-** dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

**-luego arreglare cuentas con tugo como se debe, ahora dime… donde esta?-** la rubia se sonrojo, y sonrió, señalándole la el suelo

El inmortal se dispuso a continuar, pero su camino se vio obstruido por los dos hijos de la rubia que extendían su mano.

**-¡Cecile!-** dijo el pelinegro con mechón blanco aun lado.

**-sabes las reglas, no se admiten as espadas dentro de mi castillo.**

La miro enfadado, pero no le importo deshacerse de las espadas, como su esposa se lo demando, para luego pasar a ambos hijos de la vampira por alto y abrir las puertas para hallar detrás de ellas al rubio que apenas lo vio retrocedió instintivamente, como siempre para luego cerrar fuertemente los ojos, esperando algún golpe, pero este jamás llego.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y su padre ya no estaba allí, miro hacia atrás y solo logro divisar la espalda dirigiéndose a las gradas.

**-me alegra que ya hallas vuelto a la normalidad-** dijo el hombre sin voltear a verlo

Agacho la cabeza, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?, repetir la misma historia, que le había contado el moreno, Zoe y sus sueños. Una batalla perdida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El padre del rubio había llegado hasta los restos de lo que fue la sala de negociación, y miro cómo el moreno era reducido a un bulto de papas, que rebotaba como una pelota de futbol de un lado a otro, Zoe lo estaba haciendo añicos, y con ganas, sonreía y se veía como la niña demonio desfrutaba torturarlo.

-**creí a verte dicho que lo mataras, No que jugaras con el-** dijo el hombre haciéndose notar.

Zoe, levanto la mirada, que hasta ese momento solo se enfocaba en el moreno, y sonrió.

**-¿por qué no te sientas y disfrutas tanto como yo de la función?-** la voz de Zoe era melódica y indulgente, llena de satisfacción y orgullo de sus habilidades. No hacía más que repetir al moreno que ese era el verdadero poder de un demonio incubo femenino y no su imitación de subcubo.

Incubo, subcubo, Yuuri no comprendía nada, solo sentía como su cuerpo era arrasado una y otra vez por el poder de aquella demonio femenino. En medio de su inconsciencia podía oír la voz de un hombre, reconociéndola después de unos segundos como el padre del rubio.

Una vampira muy fuerte y manipuladora, esa era la madre del rubio y sus hijos misteriosos que de por si despertaban esa aura de peligro, un inmortal con dos espadas de terror que podían doblegar a hasta a esa demonio femenino. Y por ultimo Zoe, el demonio femenino, que demostraba el verdadero poder de un demonio enfadado.

Esa era la familia y mascota del rubio, el vampiro infante con poderes limitados, su marca, imposibilitado para alimentarse y por ello débil tanto como un humano y ahora al borde de la muerte.

Quizás era lógico que las cosas resultaran así, después de todo un diamante nunca está desprotegido, siempre tendrá quien lo proteja y quien lo ambicione. Y en el proceso de cuidar y hurtar nadie puede evitar con un leve choque destruirlo.

Autor:

Mil disculpas por mi ausencia, no tenia maquina por un tiempo (se murió mi disco duro), pero ahora he vuelto, aquí les dejo un largo capítulo espero que les agrade, y también revisen obsesión o deseos del corazón, ya lo subí, así que creo que he cumplido por lo menos con la mitad de mis obligaciones. Sobre Doncel bueno esperen un poquito. (Estoy escribiendo como loca, lo he perdido todo T-T)


End file.
